Between Fire & Poison
by Alazenda
Summary: A sequel to My Life, Cobra had been escaped from the prison. But he joined Crime Sorciere instead Fairy Tail since the Magic Council will chase him again. It seems that he had a love rival, Natsu. But what's worst, he get to see his old friend again, Elin. But what's her true secret that she 's been hidden? Isn't she supposed to be dead?
1. Crime Sorciere

**I add Laentine and Lucifer in this story, too. And I want to create another character for accompanied of Laentine. Laentine is now a good person in this story but she still a cold-heart. But they were not so important at all. Just only add it, that's all. Hope you enjoy the sequel to My Life. And pls read, review, follow and favorite if that's alright. This is my first time writing a japanese word like -san, arigatou or ohayou. If you doesn't understand my story, I'm truly sorry. Cuz I'm really suck.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crime Sorciere  
**

The moon had rise up at the night sky. The stars were starting to glow. Some of it were staying on the sky and some of the it were falling on the land. A crimson-haired man watched at the night sky. He couldn't see it very wide. Still, he enjoyed to see the stars especially when the star was falling. Because he was now at the prison. Of course, he was once to be a member of Reborn Oracion Seis. He is the worst criminal in Balam Allience. But Erik is no more a member of the dark guild. He don't need anything from now on. The only he wanted is, hearing his best friend voice, Cuberos. His prayer had been answered. He is now satisfied about his prayer. But he need to stay in the prison a little longer because of what he had done from the dark past. Everyone was hate him… The Fairy Tail hate him, too… except the violet-haired woman named Kinana.

Every time he always muttered his best friend's name. He wanted to know how is she or what is she doing for now. When he was lost Cuberos, he was worried about her. But since she is now a member of Fairy Tail, he doesn't need to worry about her, then. The fairies can took care of her like a family.

Sometimes, the guards from the magic council were always hurting him to feel how suffer the people while he was used to sealed off the Infinity Clock. But Erik doesn't care. He doesn't care if he's feeling awful or not. He had to punish after what he had done. Not only their reason about the Real Nightmare. They were also getting annoyed when he kept muttering something. He was as suffered as Jellal when he was once to stay in the prison.

The guards went away after they had enjoyed hurting him. The crimson-haired man could remember the same suffer when he was a slave. He was hard to breathe after he had been tortured by them many times. He could see there's a shooting star. He smile happily. '_Ah… The promise…_', he thought. He was feeling better whenever he look at the shooting star. His pain from his body was quickly disappeared. It's all thanks to Kinana, he was finally happy. The shooting star… is the promise for her that he won't forget.

* * *

The next day, in the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was always noisy. While Kinana was wiping the glasses, she saw the Salamander was sitting on the bar. Well, it is rarely that he did like this. All he did was picked on a fight with the strip guy and even the metalface guy, too. But Gray had been chased by Juvia. The only he had to do is run and hide. And for Gajeel, he was busying to go and take some missions. So, the only he had to do is, sitting on the bar and had a little chit-chat with the purple-haired woman. Still, it is also rarely that, he was trying to go and have a chat with any girls except Lisanna, Lucy and Erza. "Ano… ohayou, Natsu-san.", Kinana greeted to him.

The Salamander's face became a little reddish. "Um… Yeah… ohayou, Kinana."

"What are you doing here? You're always picked on a fight with your rival friend.", she said.

"Well, they were really busy. But I think it is time for me to have a rest just for a while."

"Ah… So that's how it is.", she said.

"So… I've heard you were joined this guild 7 years ago, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. At first, I joined this guild because I wanted to regain my memory back. I thought if I work here just for a while, my memory would come back."

"And… how's your memory?"

She shook her head. "No… My memory doesn't regain yet. But, I only remember this memory. I'm really glad to meet him at the first place…"

"Who is it?", Natsu asked.

"Well… it's…", she remembered Mira's warning.

_"Kinana, whatever you do, don't tell everyone about your memory. Especially for Natsu."_

_"Eh? Why?", the purple-haired woman asked._

_"Your friend, Erik is a member of Reborn Oracion Seis, right?"_

_Kinana nodded._

_"If Natsu knew it, he might kill that guy to death. So, you can't tell everyone about it, too. The only you can tell is, Master Makarov, Macao, Wakaba and me. Got it?"_

_"Ye… Yes."_

"Ano… it's someone that you don't know.", she replied.

Natsu confused. He had no idea what on _earth_ she was saying. "Anyway, do you want something to eat? Maybe I cook for you if you're hungry.", Kinana said.

"Of course… Can I have Roasted Pork? Oh, and let it burning. Cuz I like it when it was still had a fire.", the pink-haired man replied.

"Alright~."

Natsu started to watch her again. Every time, he always looked at her beautiful face. And his face sometimes became red. Look at her makes him felt so nervous. Well, he actually had a secret crushed on her, to tell the truth. He was fell in love with her at the first sight after the pink-haired man and the other were back from the Tenrou Island.

_"Here you go~.", Kinana said._

_"Ah! Ariga-", he stopped after he looked at her face. She then smiled at him very kindly. "You're welcome.", she went back to the bar to serve other people some food and beer. Kinana was serving him a Roasted Burning Fish. His face was as red as tomato_

_"Ne, Mira-san, who is that?"_

_"You don't know her? That's Kinana. She was joined Fairy Tail 7 years ago.", the demon woman replied._

_"Really?", he couldn't believe of what she was saying. Of course, the violet-haired woman was very cute and she's fat. But after he met her again, she looks even more beautiful and like a real woman. Of course, she is a woman._

'_I've heard that she went out from the guild to find someone because someone was calling her. I wonder who could it be…_', Natsu thought. He could remember that, he was trapped in the prison at the Zentopia Church. He heard that thing from Jet.

"Here you go.", she was finally done cooked a Roasted Pork for him. It took a little while for her to cook it. She never been cooked any food while there's a fire. But the pork that she was roasting for him is the first time she did it.

"Arigatou. Itadakimasu!", he said. He then took a bit of a pork by using his hands only.

"How is it?", Kinana asked him.

Natsu's face then changed into like a happy cat. "Now this is the best roasted pork I ever ate! I'll never stop eat it.", he continued to eat. But he was eating too fast like a thunder.

She was sweating. "Heheh… Just don't eat too fast or you'll get a stomach-ache…", she warned him.

He grinned. "Of course I won't!"

"You llllllllllikes her.", Happy rolled his tongue and whisper to Natsu's ear. His face became red. He then punched him very hard until he was flying away. He was almost similar to Erza. Kinana was laughing only because how funny the pink-haired man is.

"Oi, Natsu, how long are you going to sit on the bar and do nothing like a coward dragon.", the raven-haired man said.

"Who are you calling me a coward, bird brain?!"

And they started to fight after he had done eating his pork. As usual thing that Salamander always do to the stripped guy. Fighting like a cat and a rat.

* * *

Erik touched his right eye very slowly after he ate his food. He could remember when he was used to hurt his eye 7 years ago. Hurting his eye is the only way to gain his power. But he never realized that he was thinking about himself and not Cuberos. He was wrong about it. He was wrong everything. The scarlet-haired woman was right. All this time, he actually think about himself.

In the middle of the night, Erik was closed his eye from the evening until now. But he wasn't sleep yet. He want to hear a sound of quite. He hate to hear something noisy just like Fairy Tail. But for Kinana, he doesn't mind at all. A few moment later, a mystery guard who wore a black cloak(that is similar to death/grim reaper), went near to the crimson-haired man prison. He looked at the cloak person very carefully. He then tried to hear its thought.

The mystery person is actually a girl. He used to meet her when she was told the purple-haired woman killed him. The mystery girl then opened her hood and showed her true face. Erik was shocked. It was really is a girl from before, Laentine.

"You're…?! You're a girl with Kinana, right?!", the crimson-haired man said to her. But the 14 years old girl didn't replied his question. She just took him from the prison and cast a magic. But the lacrima didn't sense that Erik had been get out from the prison. Of course, Laentine is a ghost. The lacrima had no effect on ghost type. The crimson-haired man and Laentine had been teleported to get out from the magic council. Oh, before they had been teleported it, she used a simulation magic of Erik.

Just a moment, the crimson-haired man and Laentine had arrived in the forest. But it was near to Magnolia Town. So, it isn't too far at all. There's a man with a cat ears and a tail, and there's another person that is a 7 years old girl went toward to them called out 'Ojou-sama'.

"You're did it. I'm glad you're safe.", Lucifer said.

"Ojou-sama, stupid cat is bullying me.", the little girl was whining. But she was actually lied to her. She's the only girl who is very annoying and mischievous girl in Laentine's team.

"He-Hey! What do you mean by that?! I didn't do anything, you big liar brat!", he was almost tried to hit her. But she ran and hid behind Laentine.

"Hold on… Why are you doing this to me…? I… I thought you're hate me."

Lucifer was quite for a moment. He finally opened his mouth to tell him everything. "It's like this… you knew that she was hate you because you had ruin her plan by taking Cuberos from her. But after you're had been arrested in the prison, she was now realized that, even if she's trying to kill you, but, she didn't think that, her dark past would eliminate it. She was now, would rather being a ghost and live in the human world just for a moment. Until the time has come, she will go to the gate of Heaven if she make a few people happy. Ojou-sama especially wanted to make Kinana happy. The only way she would happy is, you're gonna see her again.", the cat guy explained to him.

Erik was quite. But he listen from him very carefully. "What are you going to do for now? Are you… going to join Fairy Tail?", Lucifer asked him.

"Fairy Tail? …No. I don't think I will join them. After what I've done to everyone… Hurting them until they die… And even… almost tried to kill that Salamander 7 years ago…", Erik disagreed to join Fairy Tail and hate to remember his past memory when he was fought Natsu 7 years ago after Nirvana had been activated by Brain.

Lucifer and Laentine quite only. But they could understand how's his feeling. Erik heard someone(s) were coming. There were three wizards were coming from his back. He then turned around. He could see they were wearing a cape and hid their face using a hood. "I've heard the Reborn Oracion Seis guild had been disbanded. And … your prayer had been answered.", a man's voice spoke to the crimson-haired man.

"It's been a while, Cobra… also, should I call you, Erik.", the man and the other of his allies were revealing their faces by took off their hooded.

Erik's eye was widen opened. He couldn't believed of what he see it. But it was true. The man with a hood was actually his childhood friend of slave, Jellal. And the his allies were Meredy and Ultear they were once to be a Grimoire Heart, the dark guild from Balam Allience.

"You're…?! J-Jellal?!", he exclaimed.

The man with a red tattoo nodded. "Yes, it's me, Erik."

"Wait… How do you know my name?", he asked. 'And… I thought he lost his memory…'

"We were used to be a slave, remember? And you're even used to tell your name to me before you're join Oracion Seis.", Jellal replied.

"Hold on…! Don't tell me, your memory are…"

The red-tattoo guy nodded. "That's right. My memory had finally came back."

The crimson-haired man quite only. He thought he doesn't want to see him again. Not to mentioned it, he could remember that he was forcing Jellal to stopped the self-destruction from the Nirvana. Ever since he finally found Cuberos, he always thought everything is his fault.

"I've heard that you doesn't want to join Fairy Tail it's because your dark past. …If there's nothing else you want to do since you had been escaped, you can come with us.", Jellal invited him to come his team.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever heard a guild called Crime Sorciere?", Ultear asked him.

Erik nodded. "Some rumor said that, the Crime Sorciere had destroyed many dark guilds. But they didn't called it as an official guild. They were called it as an independent guild. Not exactly sure if I believe it or not. Since, it's only a rumor."

"Oh, it is real. And we are the member of Crime Sorciere.", the pale-skinned woman replied.

"Wait…?! Even Jellal?!", he exclaimed.

Jellal, Ultear and Meredy nodded.

"Hold on… then, you want me to join Crime Sorciere?", Erik said.

"Of course.", Jellal said.

"Even if I joined with you, will my dark past can be eliminate it?"

The pink-haired woman then held the crimson-haired man's hand to comfort him. "Of course, you will. If you're believe in yourself, I'm sure your dark past can be forgiven."

"Meredy is right. It's up to you. You want to join with us, or it would be better for you to go to the prison again. That is your only choice.", Ultear said. Erik was quite only. Whenever he looked at them, it was reminding him of his old _nakama_.

* * *

**Is it good? Bad? It's up to you. And I know there's no Jerza or Erikina only Nakina(Natsu x Kinana). But I will write it when Jellal and Erik came into the Fairy Tail guild. I hope you like it. Pls review it how's my story is.**


	2. Jealous

**For those who want to know why I write/add Natsu x Kinana, read fanfic My Life in the end of the chap. And I'm sorry because in this chap, there's no Erik met Kinana. I'll tell you when will he come and see her again. As usual read, review, fav and follow if you like it. And hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jealous  
**

At the Fairy Tail Bar, the violet-haired woman was watching everyone had fun. For Kinana, she was enjoyed working as a barmaid, only. She was quite a few minutes. She could remember the last words that Erik told her.

_Friends are good things to have…_

_Just knowing that you have one has a calming effect…_

It was her first time to hear a kind words like that from anyone else. None of the guy was interested about her since she's a barmaid. She really doesn't had a time to get along with other people.

'_That's the kindest words I ever heard, Erik… You really do had a soft side sometimes. If the only… I could see you again…_', she thought. Her tears started to flow. She can't stopped crying. She missed him very much.

"Oi, Kinana, why are you crying?", a familiar voice said to her.

She was shocked after someone seen her that she was crying. She wiping off her tears quickly and smiled at him. It was Natsu who said it. "It's nothing, Natsu-san. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I just saw you're crying."

"Daijoubu. There's something in my eyes, that's all. It was only a dust.", she said. But she was actually lied to him. She doesn't want everyone worried about her. Especially Natsu. Ever since she finally found a person who called her, that is Erik, the pink-haired dragonslayer always talked to her. She thought he was very worried about her.

"Okay if you say so."

"Arigatou, Natsu-san.", the violet-haired woman said.

"...Ne, Kinana."

"Yes?"

"Have we... met before?", Natsu asked her.

"Ano... after I joined Fairy Tail, I guess...?"

"No. I don't think we were first met after you joined our guild."

"What do you mean?", she asked him.

"Hmm... Your scent... It's smell like... a snake."

Kinana astonished. Of course. The dragonslayer really good on scent someone. Especially Natsu. "Really...? A... A snake?", the violet-haired woman became panic. She promised to Mira that she couldn't tell anyone about Erik especially to the pink-haired dragonslayer.

He nodded. "Yeah. A snake was belong to... Cobra from Oracion Seis."

She doesn't knew who's Cobra is. But she thought Cobra is actually Erik. "Ah! Of course not. That would be impossible. There's no way that someone can become a snake. It's insane. hahahah...", she lied to him. She also flailed her hands in front of her.

"You're... kinda weird."

"Ah yes! I almost forgot. I suppose to go and buy a few loaf of breads. We're out of it. Gotta go.", she quickly went out from the guild and carried a basket, too.

"What's up with her? After I was talking about that snake guy, all of a sudden she just became so panic.", Natsu sweating.

As the violet-haired woman was walking on her way to the grocery shop, she was almost feeling guilty. If she told him about the crimson-haired guy, he might became so angry. That's why she doesn't like getting along with other people. But she was only wanted to be with Erik._ 'Lucky that I didn't tell Natsu about Erik... Gomen ne. I can't break someone promise. And Erik... he still keep the promise about the shooting star. So, I can't betrayed him._', Kinana thought

* * *

_"Even if I joined with you, will my dark past can be eliminate it?"_

_The pink-haired woman then held the crimson-haired man's hand to comfort him. "Of course, you will. If you're believe in yourself, I'm sure your dark past can be forgiven."_

_"Meredy is right. It's up to you. You want to join with us, or it would be better for you to go to the prison again. That is your only choice.", Ultear said. Erik was quite only. Whenever he looked at them, it was reminding him of his old nakama._

_The crimson-haired man then nodded. He would like to join Crime Sorciere. But before he come with them, he said 'thank you' to Laentine and her two friends. The three of them then disappeared. And so, Erik continued to follow Jellal, Ultear and Meredy. They didn't have a guild base. But the forest is their guild base. Any forests that they could found._

"Here.", the pale-skinned woman gave the crimson-haired man a clothes. His clothes that he wore while he was in the prison were look old and it's similar to the clothes when he was a slave. But... he was also shirtless.

Erik took a clothes from Ultear's hand. "Wait...?! Is this...", the clothes was the same as when he was used to wear from 7 years ago. The clothes were a black T-shirt, a crimson pants and a simple brown shoes. But the size were fit to him.

"Jellal was bought it. He told me to give it to you.", she said.

"Jellal...?"

The crimson-haired man never thought that the blue-haired man was very kind to him. When they were once to be a slave, they were not really getting along well since he had became evil because he had been brainwashed by Ultear. Evil than any member of the dark guild. Ultear then went away while Erik tried to change a new clothes.

"So... can we getting along well with him? I mean, I've heard he was really a cold person. And I hate cold person.", Meredy was shivering.

"Don't worry, Meredy. I'm sure we'll getting used to it about him.", Jellal said.

"Well, whatever you said it, Jellal.", she sighed.

"I have to admit it, this is my first time that there's another member from the dark guild would join Crime Sorciere. Do you think we can trust him?" the pale-skinned woman asked him.

"I'm sure we will. In fact, I heard he can hear everything. Even someone's thought"

"Well, for whatever it is, don't let him become just like as stupid as that Salamander.", Meredy took a comment.

"I hope he's not.", he sweated it.

* * *

Before midnight, Kinana was locked up the Fairy Tail guild. She's gonna responding about it. But she already did it all the time. So, she doesn't felt worried at all. Just for a moment. Someone was called out her name. It was a Salamander.

"Natsu-san, what's wrong?", she asked him.

"So... you're going back to your apartment, right?"

Kinana nodded. "Yes. But I don't stay in the Fairy Hills. I'm just like Lucy-san, too. Staying in the apartment, only.", she said.

"In that case, let me escort it for you."

She smiled kindly. "That's very kind. Arigatou."

He smile widely. "Of course!"

As they walk to go to the violet-haired woman's apartment, Natsu was kept looked at her. She was very beautiful. And her hair is reminded him of Lisanna. The purple hair color is suitable for her. Kinana then looked at him. She realized that, the pink-haired man was staring at her all the time. She became scared. "Natsu-san, what's wrong?", she asked him.

"Ah... N-No... It's just... I'm sorry about the last time I say to you. It was really is insane. It would be impossible if there's someone can turned into a snake.", he laughed.

Kinana was laughing too. But she wasn't laughed because of his joke. It was a fake laugh. But she was glad that Natsu was now stopped talking about Erik. "_Phew... I'm so relief..._', she thought.

Meanwhile... in Lucy's apartment, the blonde-haired woman's teammates were enjoyed to stay in her apartment. Well, as usual. There were only, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Lucy turned her head from to the right after that to the left. She realized that the pink-haired dragonslayer wasn't there in her apartment

"Hey, where's Natsu?", she asked her teammates.

"He went out to escort a barmaid named Kinana.", the raven-haired man replied.

'_No wonder why... Not to mentioned it, I can see that, he's always talked or spent times with her. It's not that I'm jealous. It's just... strange. That's not the Natsu that I know._', Lucy thought.

Back to the Magnolia City street, Kinana and Natsu were still on their way to the violet-haired woman's apartment. But just a few miles away, they'll arrived it.

"You had been working at the bar all the time. Don't you have a magic?", he asked her another question.

She nodded. "Of course. But I'm not mastery this magic yet. So, I'm not ready.", she replied.

"What's your magic?"

"Take-Over magic.", she replied.

"Sugoi~ What animal or thing can you turned? And what's the magic called it?"

"Well, it's Cube... I mean... Animal Soul. It's the same magic like Lisanna.", she replied. She was almost tried to say Cuberos Soul. But lucky he didn't hear it well.

"That's cool! Hey, once you're mastery it, can you showed it to me?", he asked her.

"E-Eh?! Eto... I... I guess so." she said. But she wasn't sure of it if she could learn an Animal Soul just like Lisanna or not. She can only turned into a purple snake.

After a few moments, they were finally arrived Kinana's apartment. "Here it is. This is my apartment. And thank you for escorting me to my apartment. And it's really great to talk with you." she said.

He smiled widely. "Of course. Hey, how about we should go and have a mission?"

Kinana was shocked. "Eh?! But... I'm not ready yet."

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Just for one day only. You just only watch if you're take-over magic is too hard. Is it alright?", he asked her.

"Ano... Okay."

"Alright, then. I'll see you at the guild.", he went away to go to Lucy's apartment. But he was also waving his hand to her. The violet-haired woman was smiled only and waved at him back.

* * *

Before the crimson-haired man took a bit of food from Ultear's cook, he suddenly astonished. It's like he had been a shock by a thunder. "What's wrong, Erik? Is my cooked is really bad?", the pale-skinned woman asked him.

He shook his head. "N..No. It's just... I could felt jealous.", he replied.

"Jealous? Jealous by who?", Meredy asked.

"...I don't know. ... But, just forget it."

"Anyway, after we eat, we should sleep a little early.", Jellal told the crimson-haired guy and the two women.

"Why?"

"As a member of Crime Sorciere, we were always destroyed a few dark guilds. If it's piece of cake, we destroy another guild. But, if it's hard, we're destroyed only once.", Meredy explained.

"So all this time, what were you always do is destroying the dark guilds?"

The blue-haired man nodded. "Of course. But, sometimes, I've always went to Magnolia City to buy something to cook."

"...And went to see Erza.", Ultear continued it.

"Sh-Shush! Don't say it out loud!"

"...I see."

After he heard it that Jellal was also went to see Titania, he thought something. '_Would I be able to see Kinana again?_'

After the member of Crime Sorciere had ate their dinner, they went to sleep by using a sleeping bag. The blue-haired man was also bought a new sleeping bag for Erik.

Jellal and the two women had sleep. Except a crimson-haired man. He kept thinking about something that he was jealous just a few minutes ago. He also look at the moon, too. He wondered why. Why he could felt someone was taking 'something' that is belong to him.

'_Why do I felt like... someone was actually... had a crushed on Kinana?_', he thought. BUt he wasn't sure if it's true or not.


	3. First mission

**This is the first mission for Erik and Kinana go. But they didn't go on a mission together yet. Erik go on a mission with the member of Crime Sorciere and Kinana, go on a mission with Natsu. Anyway, hope you like this chap.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Mission  
**

Erik and Kinana went out to take a walk at the Magnolia City. After Jellal had introduced everyone about him but by using his fake name, Sparky, the crimson-haired man wanted to go out with her for a while. She stopped just a few moment. Erik then stopped walking, too.

"I'm really happy that, I finally found you. A voice who kept whisper in my head.", she said. The crimson-haired man turned his head to look at her.

"Kinana...", he said.

"And I'm also glad that I met you when you were used to be a slave. You're always by my side.", she said.

Erik called out her name again. The violet-haired woman then tried to kiss his lips very gently. She also called out his name very slowly. But then, he could hear there's another girl's voice who's calling him very slowly just like the violet-haired woman did.

He then opened his left eye very slowly. Meredy's face was near to him. She was the one who called his name very slowly. He was shocked after a little while. "**GET THE FUCK OFF FROM ME!**", he shouted at her and punched her face using his poison dragonslayer.

After he punched her face, he realized that, he was still in the forest. And about Kinana tried to kiss him, it was only a dream.

He then aiding the pink-haired woman's face. He had to be responsible after what he had done to her. "...Sorry about that.", he scratched his head. Of course, it was really is his fault. Attacking her because she had ruined his dream.

"Don't worry. I think it was my fault because I was near to your face. Well, Ul told me to wake you up."

"I... I see."

"Oh yeah, and you were also kept mumbling a word of 'Kinana'.", she said.

'_I... I shouldn't do that..._', Erik thought.

"But... can you tell me about that 'Kinana'? I'm really curious about it."

"Well... she's..."

* * *

After Kinana took a sip of tea in the morning, she went out from her apartment. She was very nervous. Natsu said that he want her to go on a mission with him. But the problem is, she never fight anyone before. Well, except Mira. The demon woman is her teacher. She was the one who teach her about Take-Over magic.

She stood up in front of the door of Fairy Tail guild. She wasn't sure if she was ready or not to go and fight a wizard. She took a deep breathe to calm herself. '_Alright. I'm ready._', she thought.

She entered the Fairy Tail guild and went to go and serve some food and beer to her _nakama_. Natsu and the other were not came here yet. Mira then went next to her. Kinana was greeted her.

"So, I've heard that you and Natsu were go on a date.", the demon woman smiled at her. She love to hear something romance things.

The violet-haired woman's face was red. "Eh?! Of... of course not. He just only want to help to get some jewel for me, that's all."

"But, I do think it's call it as a date. Since only the two of you were go on a mission alone.", she giggled. Kinana's face became red. She never go on a date before. Except for once. But not a member of Fairy Tail. "I bet Erik will jealous if he found out about that."

"Ano...", the violet-haired woman mumbled.

Before she tried to say another word, Natsu called out the violet-haired woman's name. "Natsu-san. Ohayou.", Kinana greeted him.

He smiled widely and greeted her back. He also showed her a mission like he was saying from yesterday. "Hey, Kinana how about this? Did you want to accept this mission?", he asked her. She took a mission from his hand and tried to read it.

_Defeat Wyverns!_

_Horoko Aiko_

_Rank A_

_Please kill the wyverns at Kororo Village. They kept come to our village and destroy a few houses. We can't let them destroy our village and kill the innocent villagers. There's three wyverns near the mountains. I'll tell you for more information about it._

_For your reward, 10,500 jewel_

Kinana had done read it. "So, do you want it?", he asked her

"But... I don't know..."

"Don't worry. I can take care of it. You can help it if you want it.", he said.

She nodded. "Alright, then."

"Mira-san, we want to take this mission."

"But... isn't it too hard for Kinana?"

He grinned. "She be fine. I can protect. Let's go.", he quickly went out from the guild with her and held her hand, too.

* * *

"Alright, here's the plan.", Jellal said. He's not a Master of Crime Sorciere. But he's really good on making a plan. He showed a map where there's lots of dark guild. "First, Erik should hear what do the member of the dark guild,  
Black Whisper do. Once we finally found out what they up to, Ultear and I distracted them."

"...And what do Meredy do?", the crimson-haired man asked him.

"You and Meredy, beat the Master of Black Whisper"

"And that's how the plan is.", Ultear said.

"Ah yes. Now that I just remember.", the pink-haired woman went away. Just a few minutes later, she brought a dark-blue cape. "Here. It is for you.", she said to Erik.

"Arigatou... But why?"

"We were all had a cape. Maybe you should have it too.", she said.

"...Thanks again.", he took a cape from Meredy and went into deep forest to wear his new cape.

* * *

Makarov kept thinking something. Something that makes him feel a little disturbing. "Master, what's wrong?", the demon woman asked him.

"It's nothing. I just heard from Yajima that... someone had been escaped from the prison."

"Escaped? How? And who is it?", she asked him again.

"I'm not sure how but I think it's one of the Reborn Oracion Seis, Cobra.", Makarov replied.

Mirajane's eyes were widen opened. "Cobra...? You mean... that poison dragonslayer guy?"

Makarov nodded.

She became a little worried. But she wasn't worried that he had been escaped. If Kinana find out about that, she might felt so sad. She sighed.

* * *

"So this is Kororo Village.", the violet-haired woman said.

"The next time... we have to walk...", Natsu tried to throw up. Kinana and the pink-haired dragonslayer went to the village by using a carriage.

She was laughing because he couldn't stop throwing up. "Anyway, we better get going."

After they had arrived, they went to see the leader of Kororo Village by entering his house. "Who's there?!"

"We're from the member of Fairy Tail. And we're came here to kill the wyverns.", the violet-haired woman said.

"Is that true? Show your guild mark."

Kinana and Natsu showed him a guild mark. Natsu's guild mark is on the right shoulder. And for Kinana, her guild mark is on her right thigh.

"I see. My name is Horoko Aiko, the leader of this village. I've been waiting for someone to kill it. Alright. I'll tell you about the wyverns. There's three mountains near this village, you see. And as I was saying, there's three wyverns. On the right side is a Fire Wyvern. On the left side is a Wind Wyvern. And on the center side is a Earth Wyvern. Please, kill them.", he told them about the wyverns.

"Alright! Now I'm all fired up! Let's go Kinana."

The violet-haired woman nodded. Both of them went out from the village and tried to get to the three mountains.

* * *

Erik was ready to go his first mission after he had wore a cape made by Jellal, Ultear and Meredy. But before he left, he kept staring at his right palm of hand. He'll never forgive himself after what he had done from 7 years until now. The pink-haired woman called out his name. "You better hurry up or you'll gonna be late."

"… I know.", he said.

She then went her way back to see her friends. He's not gonna join Fairy Tail unless the Magic Council forgive him. He was hoping that, someday, he will see Kinana again. '_Someday… I will see you again._', he thought. He then went out from the forest and followed his new friends.

"What taking you so long?", Ultear took a commented.

Erik smirked only. "It's nothing."

"Really? The way you kept staring at your hand, it's like you had a big problem. Why don't you just tell us?", Meredy curious about him.

"Look, I said it's nothing."

"Anyway, Black Whisper is about a few miles away. So, it's not really far away from this forest. Erik, you knew what's our plan, right?", Jellal said.

The crimson-haired man nodded. "Yeah. My job is to hear what those Black Whisper doing after I have to beat his leader while you're distract. And you don't need to treat me like I'm a kid"

"Heheh... Sorry about that. Anyway, let's go, then."

* * *

Natsu and Kinana were finally get to the three mountains. But they didn't entered yet. The pink-haired man doesn't knew which mountain he want to enter. "Ne, Kinana-chan, which mountain should we fight?", he asked her.

"A... Ano... I think from the right, first...?"

"That's right! Fire Wyvern is easy for me to kill it. You're so clever Kinana-chan."

"Ano... can you please just call me Kinana, only...?", she was sweating. The violet-haired woman and Natsu went to the right mountain to go and kill the Fire Wyvern.

After they finally went to the mountain, it was to be shown that, the Fire Wyvern was really mad now. "Time to die. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!", his hand was covered in fire. He took a punch on the Fire Wyvern's eye. The wyvern was roaring in pain. The wyvern attacked Natsu by using its tail. But it was missed.

"Ha! Missed."

Kinana suddenly astonished. She could hear something in the Fire Wyvern's heart. The wyvern was innocent. It was only want to take a revenge. She doesn't knew where she had a hearing 'magic'. "Wait, Natsu-san!"

The pink-haired dragonslayer stopped after the violet-haired woman shouted at him. "What's wrong? I'm just want to finish this things off."

"Wait. There's something I need to tell this wyvern.", she said. Kinana went near to the wyvern. The Fire Wyvern went backward. The violet-haired woman tried to comfort it by petting its head very gently.

"You must had a reason why you and your friends were destroyed the Kororo Village. Please... tell me. Maybe I can help you."

She tried to listen to the wyvern. She could hear its heart again.

'_Every night, those villagers were always had a party. It's very noisy. They had been stayed there from 8 months ago. Before they came, it was very peaceful. But now, we can't sleep very well. There's only the three of us who stayed here. And so, the only we had to do is destroyed the village to make it stop._'

Kinana could hear it. But she doesn't know where did she found that magic. She gave it a kind smile. "I see. So that's how it is. I understand. I'll do it for you and your friend. But, what will happen if you had been killed?", she asked the wyvern.

'_For I, the guardian of this mountain, the Fire Wyvern, if I had been killed, the volcano couldn't stop erupting. You can tell my other friend from the other mountain. And I'll trust you if you try to stop the villagers make a noise._'

"Of course. I will go and see your friends.", she said.

Natsu was clueless. He had no idea what do the violet-haired woman was talking about. All he could hear from the wyvern is, something like a roar. Kinana stood up and went toward to Natsu.

"So, are you done? Let me finish it."

"Wait."

"What now?"

"Those wyverns were attacked the village because they want to take a revenge.", the violet-haired woman said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later. We should go to the other mountain.", she said.

"Alright, then."

* * *

"...I can hear it. Those wizards were only stayed in the guild by drinking a beer only. And for their Master, he was hurt the lady that they were had been kidnapped.", Erik said.

"Alright, then. Erik, Meredy, you should go and beat the Master of the Black Whisper while we distract it.", Jellal, said.

"Got it."

The member of Crime Sorciere went away to the guild base, Black Whisper. Jellal and Ultear kicked the door. The member of - were shocked. "It's Crime Sorciere! Let's get 'em!"

"Ice-make Rosen Krone!", the pale-skinned woman created a giant roses with a spike branches to them.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!", Jellal attacked them with full of speed.

Erik and Meredy went to find the Master of Black Whisper. He tried to find him by hearing his thought. The crimson-haired man could hear there's a lady was in pain. There's also a sound attack of whip. "He's here.", he pointed to the green door.

Meredy kicked the door and they saw the Master of Black Whisper was actually hitting the lady using a whip. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Meredy, take that woman away. I'm going to use that magic.", he said to her.

"Alright, then. Come on, lady. Let's go.", the pink-haired woman took the lady away.

"So, I heard you're once to be a member of Reborn Oracion Seis, eh? And you're now a member of Crime Sorciere. You're nothing but a betrayer."

"I have nothing to say. Be destroyed by your own voice.", Erik's Sound magic makes the room exploding. He went out from the guild base from the window. After the room where the Master is had been burnt, the whole guild base started to burn.

* * *

Kinana and Natsu had finally met two wyverns. And so, they went back to the village to tell Horoko the truth. The violet-haired woman and the pink-haired dragonslayer entered his house. "Ah! You're back. That was fast."

"Actually, there's something I need to ask you.", Kinana said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Ano... What were you always do in night?", she asked him.

"Well, we're always had a party. Sometimes, we were celebrating, dancing, singing and others things like that.", Horoko replied.

"So, that's how it is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, the reason why those wyverns attacked you, they couldn't sleep very well because you were making a noise. Some wyverns had to sleep in night or evening. Well, that's how those wyverns said to me.", Kinana told him.

"Wait, so does that mean you didn't kill them yet?", he said.

The violet-haired woman shook her head. "No, not really. But if we kill those wyverns, the volcano wouldn't stop erupting. The wind wouldn't stop blew if we kill the Wind Wyvern. It would make it a tornado, to. And the land would kept shaking."

"I see... I was wrong about it. I'm so sorry. I promise that I won't make a noise for now.", he said.

"Arigatou.", she bow at him very polite.

"As I promised I have to give you 10, 500 J"

"No, I don't think I accept it.", the pink-haired dragonslayer was disagreed about the reward.

"Natsu-san..."

"I think we take 5 ,000 J. We didn't kill the wyverns, right? So, it's fair."

"Alright, then.", Horoko gave them 5, 000 J.

The violet-haired woman and the pink-haired man went out from the village after their mission finally finished. "Kinana-chan, you're really awesome. It's like you can hear that wyverns' heart like that Cobra guy. It's so awesome!", Natsu said.

"A...Ano... I thought I already told you to call me Kinana only.", she was sweating.

The violet-haired woman and the pink-haired man went back to Fairy Tail. Even though it was really waste their time by just only to tell the leader of Kororo Village, Horoko, about the wyverns, but Kinana had a great adventure with him. She then looked at the sky. '_I wonder... what does Erik always do in the prison...?_', she thought.

* * *

"Alright, young man. You're in big trouble.", Ultear doesn't had a good mood today after what the crimson-haired man had done.

Erik sat on the ground after their mission completed. They had already destroyed the dark guild. Meredy was sending the lady back to the city while the other went back to the forest. The reason why the crimson-haired man sat on the ground because he had burnt the guild base of Black Whisper, too. He gave her a word of 'tch'.

"I told you to beat that guy off. But I didn't told you to burn that guild, too."

"...So what? It's not that you care about them. They were from the dark guild, right? It would be better for them to have no more a home.", Erik dare reply to her.

* * *

**About Kinana's guild mark, I had no idea where she put it, so I put it the same one like Lisanna but it is on the right. I was also want to make Natsu became like Lyon toward to Juvia.  
**


	4. Punishment

**I'm not really good had a punishing before. But this is the punishment that I had. And hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Punishment  
**

"...So what? It's not that you care about them. They were from the dark guild, right? It would be better for them to have no more a home.", Erik dare reply to her.

"It's not... that I care about them...? ...**BAKA!**", the pale-skinned woman hit the crimson-haired man's head using her orb.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That is for burning the dark guild. And I'm still not so satisfied about it.", she said.

"Oh yeah? What punishment should I have then?", Erik asked.

Ultear's eyes were sparkled. After she heard from the crimson-haired man about punishment, she had a better punishment for him. Erik could hear her thought. He had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

It was the same morning that Kinana had always do in the Fairy Tail guild. Mira and the violet-haired woman were working as a barmaid, as usual thing they did. The demon woman can't let her working alone. She would like to help her instead pick on a fight with Natsu and the other.

But there's one thing that is different. Mira always smiled. She never stopped smiling after Lisanna's Death. But the white-haired woman was still alive after Natsu and the other were back from Edolas. And now, Mira looks so sad. Kinana getting worried about her. "What's wrong, Mira-san? That's not the Mira-san that I know. Maybe talk to me can comforting you.", the violet-haired woman said.

Mira shook her head and smiled at her. "It's nothing. You didn't knew about this. But... about Cobra... oh, I mean, Erik, from Reborn Oracion Seis."

"...What about him?", the violet-haired woman tried to listen to her about the crimson-haired man.

"While you were go on a mission with Natsu, Master had heard from Yajima-san that... he had been escaped. I'm not sure how..."

Kinana became silence. She doesn't knew what to say to her. Erik had been escaped yesterday. And the simulation magic had been worn off. The violet-haired woman was smiling at her. "It's alright. I don't think he's gonna became a member of any dark guild."

"How do you know?"

"...Because... he only wanted to hear a voice of mine. That is his prayer.", Kinana said.

"Kinana..."

* * *

"Hey, Ultear, isn't it you're too much?", Jellal asked the pale-skinned woman.

"He had to deserve it. And serves him right."

"Ano... Just only stay in the waterfall and fight some bears using his bare hands until midnight...? Yeah, it's really too much, Ul. But... why?", the pink-haired woman asked.

"Easy. Even though, he is strong wizard in Reborn Oracion Seis... but, I think that Midnight guy is stronger than him... Anyway, he need to control his Sound Magic. Even his poison dragonslayer, too. If he didn't trained, he might become a monster like Natsu.", Ultear told them.

"That's a stupid reason I ever heard...", Jellal sweating.

"Yeah, I agreed."

* * *

After she had bought the ingredients to make a strawberry cake, she stood up near the Magic Council. She wondered where the crimson-haired man be. She sighed. Even if she thinking about him, he won't come and see her. '_Erik... Are you going to... become like the old time...? Bring chaos and despair to the world again...?_', she thought.

"Oi, Kinana!"

The violet-haired woman heard someone called her name. She turned her head on the right side. She met Natsu and his team. Their mission had finished. The pink-haired man quickly went toward on her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just some ingredients to make a strawberry cake for Erza-san, of course.", she replied.

"I see. Hey, how about we should go back to our guild together?", he invited her.

"Sure. I love to."

"Great. Let's go, then.", he helped her to carry the bag.

'_Is it just me... or Natsu really like her more than Lisanna...? His face... I never seen he's happy like this before..._', Titania thought.

* * *

Meredy walked into the forest very silently. She doesn't want to let the pale-skinned woman find out that she wanted to give the crimson-haired man a lunch food. Of course. His punishment is also, he had to find a food by himself.

She was finally near to the waterfall where he was hiding there to fight some bears. "Psst! Hey Erik. I came here to give you a lunch food for you.", she lowered her voice. But no one was replying. She then tried to getting near to the waterfall.

She became silence just for a moment. Erik was actually gone. He wasn't in the waterfall now. It seems to be he's gone somewhere. Meredy's body started to shiver. 'Ul is going to kill him.', she thought.

* * *

"Mattaku... I'm so hungry. I've already beat so many bears until I almost forgot about food. Anyway, maybe I should eat Stew Beef. But I should disguise to be Mystogan, first.", he wore a mask to cover his face. Well, as usual thing he always did whenever he went to Magnolia City.

While he was on his way to go to find a restaurant where there's a Stew Beef, he could hear Kinana voice. He hid near the shop. He saw Natsu's team and the violet-haired woman were walking together. They were still on their way back to their guild. "What do you mean you can't tell?!", Natsu exclaimed to her.

She giggled. "Gomen ne, Natsu-san. I can't tell about that."

"Come on, Kinana. Only you and us, only.", he begging her.

"Ano..."

"Natsu, if she said she can't tell, then, you don't need to know it, alright.", Erza said.

"Demo..."

"Are you trying to say something to me?", her eyes were sparkled. But her face was like a demon.

"No... Nothing."

"Good. Now, stop talking about her own business."

"Aye...", the pink-haired dragonslayer said.

Erik had seen everything about them. He was sweating. It was his first time seeing Natsu became so scared toward to Erza. He also never knew that Titania was really scary.

'_I never thought that, the Salamander was really afraid of her. Strange... Why do Titania won't fight me like a monster? It would be interesting. But still, that Salamander... He became so close to Kinana. It's not that I care about him. It's just... I could felt like... is he the one... who's crushed on her...? Sighed. I don't want to hear about them, anymore. That Salamander might can smell my sense._', Erik thought.

* * *

_Before Erik met them..._

"So... Kinana, there's something I want to know.", Natsu said to the violet-haired woman.

"What is it all about?"

"It's about a person who's calling you."

"Eh?", she blinked.

"I heard from Jet that, you were gone while Lucy had been kidnapped. Is it true that someone is calling you?"

She nodded. "Ah yes. There was someone calling me."

"Who is it?"

"He is one of the Reborn Oracion Seis."

"Really? Why did he call you?", he asked her again.

"I... I don't know."

"Then, who is it?"

"I... I can't tell about him."

"What do you mean you can't tell?!", he exclaimed.

She giggled. "Gomen ne, Natsu-san. I can't tell about that."

"Come on, Kinana. Only you and us, only.", he begging her.

"Ano..."

"Natsu, if she said she can't tell, then, you don't need to know it, alright.", Erza said.

"Demo..."

"Are you trying to say something to me?", her eyes were sparkled. But her face was like a demon.

"No... Nothing."

"Good. Now, stop talking about her own business."

"Aye...", the pink-haired dragonslayer said.

* * *

After Erik had done ate a Stew Beef, he went back into the forest. But after he arrived it, he was busted. Ultear was preparing a whip. Meredy and Jellal were terrifying on her. The pale-skinned woman never become so mean like that before. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the waterfall and fight the bears?"

"I thought you said that I have to find my own food? So, I ate the food at the restaurant instead in the forest.", Erik was daring to answer her question.

"Alright! It's on now!", Ultear was tried to hit him by using a whip. But Jellal and Meredy then tried to pulled her off.

"Ul, you have to calm down."

"She's right. And you shouldn't make a punishment like that.", Jellal said.

"I don't care! He is one bad snake. I'll never forgive him!", she started to mad it's because of Erik. After he had finally found Cuberos, he seem to be shown a silly and dare to answer someone's question. All he can do is sighed and sweating only. Just watching Ultear became so mad like a monster who destroyed many mountains.

* * *

**Yeah... I know that Erik doesn't had a funny personality. I only want to write a humorous thing that he did like he had a dream about Kinana.  
**


	5. Make up for what he had done

**It's kinda similar to manga chap. 264. Except a word that Erza and Jellal said. Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Make up for what he had done  
**

"I better go. Tell Ultear that I went to Fairy Tail.", Jellal said. He wore a same clothes just like Mystogan. Had a dark cloak, his body is covered in bandage, a mask and even a protector.

"Alright~ Don't be late.", Meredy said. Erik had seen everything. He had no idea what do Meredy and Jellal were talking about.

"Why do Jellal want to go to Fairy Tail?", he asked her.

"He want to see Erza, of course. It's been along time that we didn't met them.", she replied.

"So, does that mean we can meet someone even if it's a different guild?"

Meredy nodded. "Well... Of course. Why?"

"I... just want to see someone from Fairy Tail.", the crimson-haired man said.

"Really? Why don't you come with Jellal then?"

He silent just a moment. It's had been along time that Erik and Kinana never talked each other before. He wanted to see her again and keep the promised by becoming her White Knight. Like he was promising to her before he became a slave.

Erik and Jellal were ready to go to Magnolia City to visit Fairy Tail. The member of Fairy Tail were knew the blue-haired man from along time. They were also heard it from Crime Sorciere. And so, they forgive him.

But for the crimson-haired man, he doesn't feels so good. He was happy to see the violet-haired woman. Still, he was afraid that, her _nakama_ were hate him, especially Natsu.

* * *

The pink-haired dragonslayer tried to go back to Fairy Tail guild. Their mission was easy. Natsu's teammates were in their guild. But for the pink-haired dragonslayer, he's a little late to go to the guild. Before he entered it, he saw Two Mystogans went toward to him.

At first, he was sweat dropping. Just a little while, his face became so pale. He then ran into the guild and tried to lt everyone pay attention on him.

"Hey Gramps! There's two guys that were look like Mystogan are coming!", Natsu shouted to Makarov.

"Wh-What?! Two Mystogans?!", he exclaimed.

"Hey, hey. Is this some kind of joke? That would be impossible if there's two Mystogans.", Max said.

"I'm serious. Look!", the two men started to enter the guild.

Well, they WERE really look like Mystogan. But the other guy is different. 'Mystogan' clothes were using a bandage like a mummy. But for that guy, he wore a simple black T-shirt and a crimson pants. Oh, but he also wore a dark cloak, a mask to cover his face and even a protector. "It's been along time, Fairy Tail.", a voice that is similar to Jellal spoke to them.

"Hey Jellal! Is that your phantom twin brother or something? Now what was that guy name again...? Um... Sieg... Siegroan, right?", Natsu said.

Everyone was sweating included Jellal and another guy that is look like Mystogan it's because Natsu. Of course, Salamander is stupid. "Um... No. Not really."

"Why are you came here for?", Erza asked him.

"Ah... yes. I just came here to see how do everyone is."

"We're fine. What about you?"

"Well... We're fine too. But Ultear always angry at me again. As usual.", Jellal replied.

"By the way, who is that guy next to you?"

"Oh him? Well... he's..."

"My name is Sparky. That is my only name. ", a similar to Mystogan was finally spoke to them.

"Sparky, eh? Well, it's very nice to meet you."

"...It's very nice to meet you, too... Titania.", he shook her hand. The scarlet-haired woman could felt something strange about him. She was knew him somewhere. But she wasn't sure of it.

"I was almost forgot. Sparky is also a member of Crime Sorciere.", the blue-haired man said.

Everyone was open their mouth very wide. It was their first time to see there's another member who join Crime Sorciere. The violet-haired woman was looked at him very strange. She also could felt something about him. And for Natsu, he was sniffing suspiciously about Sparky.

'_Wait... That smell...? Have I... knew him before...?_', the Salamander thought.

* * *

The guild was noisy. But everyone getting used to it, included Jellal. The pink-haired dragonslayer turned his head to the right and to the left. He actually want to find someone. "Natsu, what's wrong?", the demon woman asked him.

"It's nothing. It's just... I can't find Kinana."

"Now that you mention it, that Sparky guy is also isn't here, too. Or maybe both of them were go on a date.", she talking too much.

Natsu was sweating only. '_But, is there any relationship between Kinana and Sparky...? His sense... it was from Reborn Oracion Seis. I don't think that guy is Midnight. Is that the guy that she was mentioned...?_'

* * *

Kinana and Erik hid under the bridge. They don't want to let everyone knew where they were. But not even a word that they said to each other. Well, after along time, they didn't met. Erik wasn't opened his mask yet. He also was feeling regretted. He could hear the violet-haired woman's thought. She wanted to know why he want to escape. She sighed. "So... you can hear it, right? Why did you escaped from the prison?"

"Laentine was the one who escaping me.", he replied.

"If that's your answer... then, why don't you join Fairy Tail?", she asked him another question.

"I don't want to hurt you and your _nakama _again. The only way to make up from my dark past, I had to join Crime Sorciere. Fairy Tail won't forgive me."

"... I see."

"I didn't meant to make you sad or pain. Since I was once to be a dark guild, and you're one of the Fairy Tail, I don't think we can see each other again.", he said. The violet-haired woman astonished.

"What do you mean by that? Are you still thinking about your past?"

"... I guess so. Whenever I stay with Jellal and other, I feel so much comfort. But... being with you... I'm not sure. It felt... regret. After what I did to you and your nakama... I felt regretting. It's like... I don't want to see you again. Because, I lie to you. I lie to you everything what I've said.", Kinana suddenly slapped Erik's face.

"That's not the real Erik that I knew. You were once to be a cruel, sadistic and a killer person. And now, you're became weak, soft and easy to give up. Is that the Erik that you were once to be?!"

"That wasn't Erik. It was Cobra. He was the one who was a cruel and sadistic.", the crimson-haired man said.

"But you have a same body! You have a same voice and face."

"Easy for you to say. You don't know anything about him. And you still have no memory as a Cuberos."

"Then, why don't you tell me...?", she quickly took off Erik's mask. Her emerald eyes were widen open. She was right. His face was still same. He was lie to her... again.

"You know... you're always believe of what I was saying to you. Dumb woman you are.", he held the violet-haired woman's chin.

"I really am a dumb woman. I never change from 7 years ago."

"Kinana..."

"Maybe you're right... I don't think we can see each other again.", she said. She called out the crimson-haired man's name.

He moved closer to her to kiss her. This time, he wasn't dream. It was real. He could remember his memory being with her as a snake. They were always shared their feelings. No matter how many times he faced. But he had one failed. Defeated by just only a member of Fairy Tail, Natsu.

Erik then pushed her off quickly. Which, Kinana was confused. His cheeks were starting to red. "I'm sorry about that... It's just..."

* * *

Erza and Jellal stood up near the beach. After Kinana and Erik went gone, the scarlet-haired woman invited him to go to the beach. She had a reason why she wanted to go to the beach with the blue-haired man. It's about a 'Sparky' person. "...A guy that is look like Mystogan... isn't he..."

Jellal nodded. "Yes. He was once to be the Reborn Oracion Seis, Cobra."

"Why did you let him join your guild?"

"He wanted to make up for what he had done from the dark past. And... it wasn't our idea to escape him. It was someone else.", he said.

"Do you think he planned to do something?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"...I see. I guess I have to trust him, then."

"... I've heard Fairy Tail guild is became the famous guild in Fiore again."

She smiled at him. "Of course. It's thanks to Ultear's Time Arc. Oh, and even Mavis' strategy plan."

He grinned. "I guess so."

"By the way, do you have free time for tomorrow?", she asked.

"In the evening, I think I'm free alright. Why?"

"How about we should go out and eat at the restaurant? I'm sure you like it.", she said.

"...I love to."

* * *

It's had been 10 minutes, Erik and Kinana were staring at the pink-haired old lady. It's like they were having a staring contest. She doesn't even opened her mouth to say something to them. She prepared a broom. "**GET OUT! GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE! I HATE HUMANS!**", she shouted at them. She also hit them by using a broom.

"Wait! I had a favor to ask you.", the violet-haired woman said.

"Huh?"

* * *

**You might knew what will Erik gonna said to Kinana.  
**


	6. Right Eye

**Sorry if I always write a half story. I just want to make you feel so curious what might happen then. There's a short flashback of Erik when he was a member of Reborn Oracion Seis. And btw, I'm not really gonna write Grangel or Gray x Angel, actually. I just want her to join Fairy Tail, only. Not exactly sure if I add Racer or Erigor. Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Right Eye  
**

"You see, a friend of mine... he lost his eye. So, can you fix it? I've heard that you were used to fix Erza's eye.", Kinana said to Porlyusica after she stopped hit them.

She's getting near to Erik's face to look closerly. The crimson-haired man was sweating. '_Too close..._', he thought.

"Well, this is different than Erza had lost."

"Please... I'm sure you can fix his eye.", the violet-haired woman begged her.

"It'll take along time to wait. You sure you're ready?", the pink-haired old lady asked him.

"I... I guess so."

"You need to wait outside. You, come with me.", she said. The violet-haired woman waited for the crimson-haired man's eye had been fixed.

'_I hope he's fine..._'

* * *

While Porlyusica tried to find a book to fix an eye, Erik sat on the pink-haired old lady's bed. He never knew that there's a wizard who can't fix his eye before. It was lucky that, Kinana joined Fairy Tail. If she hadn't, he might only had one eye only to look.

"How did you lost your eye? Is it just like Erza, too?", she asked him.

He shook his head. "No. It was 7 years ago. I just... hurt it using a knife."

"That's a stupid thing that you just did."

"... I know. I just only wanted to gain a power, that's all.", he said.

And so, it's had been a few hours, Porlyusica had to replace the artificial eye for Erik. The crimson-haired man was only closed his eye to calm himself and wait for her to fix his eye. She finally opened a bandage where she just wrapped it to his face.

"It's done. Take a look.", the pink-haired old lady gave him a mirror.

He opened his eyes very slowly. He was astonished. His right eye was came back. He doesn't know how it felt. Happy...? Surprise...? Or sad...? "My... My eye...", he said.

"Can you see by using your right eye?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Don't be so happy about it. I'm not sure if your right eye is working or not. I used to do that to Erza. Unfortunately, her right eye can't cry."

"I see... Arigatou. But... it's alright. I was once crying with my left eye only.", he said. He could remember when he was once to be a Reborn Oracion Seis. He smiled gently.

* * *

The Grim Reaper felt weak all of a sudden. Racer and Angel were look on their back. And so as Cobra. They're realized that, the bald guy was left behind. He kneeled on the ground. He became pale.

"Grim Reaper, are you alright?", the angel-like lady said.

The bald guy was held his head because of the pain. "Ye...Yeah... I'm fine."

"Oi, if you can't stand up, then, you better just get some rest already. You can't come with us if you're still hurt.", Cobra said.

"Cobra! Don't be so cruel to him. You do know that lost memory is WAY painful than lost an eye.", Angel shouted at him.

'_I don't know why... But sometimes, I've always seen a man who always smile and closing his eyes. Who is that guy...? Why he's always in my head...?_'

Cobra astonished. He could hear the Grim Reaper thought. He was talking about his_ nakama_ when he was once to be a dark guild called, Eisenwald. The crimson-haired man then tried to hear his thought again.

'_Is he... knew me before...? Kageyama...? Who is Kageyama?_', the bald guy thought again.

"...I see.", Cobra said.

The Grim Reaper's eyes were widen opened. He could see this man again. The man was smiling at him gently. He was tried to say something. It's like he knew the bald guy more than anyone. He suddenly throw up. Thinking about a strange man makes him even more hurt. Angel tried to calm himself by rubbing his back. She never like to help other people before. But she's really felt sympathy about him. Cobra felt disgusted to see he was vomiting.

"Oi, what should we do? Do we have to send him back to the old base?", he asked to Brain II.

The black-haired man didn't say anything to him but only grinned. Cobra can hear it. It was up to them if they want to send him or not.

"It's alright. He's fine now. He also forgot what was happened after he was throwing up.", the silver-haired woman said.

Even though the Grim Reaper was fine, but the crimson-haired man understand about his feeling. He sometimes always thinking about a lady with a violet hair and his best friend, Cuberos, too. The bald guy also had a friend that is very meaning to him. Unfortunately, he don't remember after he lost his memory as for replaced something to gain a power.

Cobra's tear started to flow it from his left eye. Which, the silver-haired just seen it. "Hey, Cobra, why are you crying?"

He hid his face by continued to walk. "It's nothing." He became silent back.

'_Just because he's fine now, I think a person who's in his head will come back again. That person... he will search him. Even Erigor was used to hurt him 7 years ago. But unlike me, no matter how many times I treated her like she's my only friend, she won't come back. Cuberos is gone. She's gone forever. Will I be able to see her again...?_', Cobra thought.

'_Hahahah... Cuberos!_', a boy was laughing. He had so much fun playing with a new friend when he was became as a slave. The crimson-haired man remembered his great memory. It was a memory of his first met Cuberos.

* * *

After Erik went out from Porlyusica's house, he looked at the beautiful young lady sleep. For a few hours, she just fell asleep. She was very beautiful whenever she's sleeping. He thought she's cute whenever she's sleeping. He then hit the violet-haired woman's head. She suddenly woke up. "Ite... Ite...", she touched her head.

"Oi, why are you sleep while that old lady fix my eye?", he asked.

"Sorry... I never thought it took along time for me to wait for you.", she said.

"Well, you don't need to say sorry to me. I was the one who supposed to say it since I woke you up by hit your head."

She giggled. "Anyway, how's your eye, is it work?"

"Yeah. It's thanks to that old lady. I never thought she's good on treating a patient. Why does she hate humans?", he asked her.

"I don't know. But all I knew that, Porlyusica is a counterpart of Grandeeney. According of what Wendy said to me."

"I think you should head back to guild. Don't worry. I'll come with you.", he said.

"Arigatou.", she smiled to him.

* * *

In the Fairy Tail guild, the rain lady was became so jealous. Ever since the Grand Magic Games was over, there's a young lady had joined Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail can keep a promised to this lady. She was once to be a member of Reborn Oracion Seis. But her guild had been disbanded for now. A young girl named Laentine was the one who rescued her from the prison.

A lady named Angel, also her true name, Sorano, always spent her times with a raven-haired man. Which, that's makes a rain lady felt even more jealous. Compared to her, she's always stalking or watching him only. She already knew for now that the silver-haired woman is a new love rival of her.

Gray doesn't seem to be felt so annoyed about Sorano. Even though she was always sat beside him in the guild, but he seem to be interest about her.

* * *

Erik, Kinana, Jellal and Erza had arrived to the Fairy Tail guild. The crimson-haired man was also hid his face by covering using a mask. "We can't stay at this city any longer. Or else, the magic council might chasing us.", the blue-haired man said to them.

"Hope we will see each other again.", the scarlet-haired woman said.

"See you, then."

Before Erik turned his head away, he could see the violet-haired woman was giving him a gentle smile. He grinned. After they left, Erza went back to the guild. But Kinana was still stood up there. She could remember something before she sent him to Porlyusica. '_A girlfriend...?_', she thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that... It's just... I had a girlfriend.", he said.

Just a moment, she became silent. But just a few moment, her mouth was wide opened. She couldn't believe of what he said to her. "E-E-E-Eh~?!", she shouted out loud.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry!", she bowed at him.

"No... It's alright."

"So, that's why you came here for, huh?", the violet-haired woman said.

"Yeah...", he scratched his head.

"But... she must be very special. What's her name?", she asked.

"It's Elin. Elin Katsumi.", he replied.

"I see. That's a cute name."

Erik grinned. Kinana then looked at him very suspiciously. She caressed his left cheek very gently. The crimson-haired man looked at her. She could felt sympathy about his eye. It's had been along time that he had lost it. She was really worried about him sometimes. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Your... eye."

"...It's alright. I think I'm getting used to it."

"Is it hard using one eye only?", she asked him.

"... Sometimes."

"...I think you need to see 'someone'. She can help you.", she said.

* * *

She giggled. "Have a girlfriend? Don't lie to me, this time."

'_I'm sure we will see each other again. Even though, you thought we couldn't._', she thought. She went into the guild to go back to work.

* * *

That night, Ultear was cooking a dinner for the crimson-haired man and the other. "Sometimes, I could felt something strange ever since I became a member of Crime Sorciere.", Erik said.

"What kind of strange?"

"Not sure... But I think it might happen at Fiore.", Erik said.

"By the way Erik, there are two questions I want to ask you.", Meredy changed a subject.

"...What is it?"

"I thought you lost your eye and... why did you lie to her that you had a girlfriend?"

"Where on _earth_ did you hear that?!", he exclaimed.

"Ul and I were spying, of course."

Erik became silent only. None of the people could find out about things that he was once did. But this is his first time. "So... Tell us.", the pink-haired woman was curious.

"The next time, you should be honest to her. She might not gonna believe to you. Or are you trying to punish to yourself?", the pale-skinned woman asked him.

"I've heard from Jellal that 'punishment' is the rule of Crime Sorciere. So, I can't fall in love with a girl who walk in light. I just hope Kinana is fine at her own guild. I don't need to feel worry about her this time.", Erik said.

"You know, you're just like Jellal. Your and his lie were the same. You used to be a bad wizard, right? So, I'm sure that you had a better lie.", Meredy said.

"Yeah. Do you think it's funny? Lying to the girl about love?", the pale-skinned woman said.

The crimson-haired man was sweating. Ever since he became a member of Crime Sorciere, he became stupid. He had no idea what will he's gonna said to the violet-haired woman. The only he had in her mind is about girlfriend. Even though, he had no any interested about girls except Kinana.

"Anyway, how about your eye?", Meredy asked.

"It's thanks to Kinana. She was sending me to the crazy old lady. But, she had a kind-hearted, actually. She replacing to artificial eye since my right eye had lost. Not exactly sure if my eye is working or not. But I'm still can see it by using two eyes now.", Erik replied.

"You're very lucky guy.", Meredy said.

"Yup. Someday, you will have a good wife in the future.", Ultear started to tease.

"Since when I want to marry with Kinana?!", he exclaimed. His face became so red. As red as tomato. Ultear and the other were only laughed at him. He couldn't do anything but hid his face.


	7. Ryuuzetsu Land

**As usual, I take a part from Jerza. But I didn't write he's grabbing Kinana's boob. Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ryuuzetsu Land  
**

"Ryuuzetsu Land?", Erik repeated a word from Jellal. The blue-haired man wanted to invite him to go to Ryuuzetsu Land after they had been destroy the dark guild.

"Pfft. Not interested.", the crimson-haired man said.

"Are you sure? The pool was great. You should go out there for once. In fact, Fairy Tail and Kinana also there, too.", the blue-haired man said.

"Just because she's there, I'm still not gonna go."

"Really? Too bad. It seems like he will miss look at Kinana's swim-", Meredy's word had been cut off by Erik. He held her lips very tightly. He knew what will she's gonna said. She actually want to say Kinana's swimsuit.

"Don't you say that word to me. I can hear it.", he said. The pink-haired woman nodded since she couldn't opened her mouth. He then stopped held it.

'_He need to go to the Ryuuzetsu Land. But how...?_', Jellal thought. But the crimson-haired man can hear it. No matter how many times the blue-haired man forcing Erik to go to the Ryuuzetsu Land, but he still refused to go.

Jellal had a better way to let him to go. But Erik doesn't know if it's true or not. "Have you ever knew about the team called Trimens from Blue Pegasus?", the blue-haired man asked him.

"You mean the ponies guy who likes to flirt some women? Yeah, I heard that a lot.", he said while he was reading a Sorcerer Magazine.

Jellal sighed. "It's too bad. I forgot to tell you about this. While the Grand Magic Games was still start, the Fairy Tail and the other guild who participated, included me, except Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth, went to Ryuuzetsu Land."

"So?"

"So, I heard from Laki that, the team of Trimens were flirting Kinana.", he said.

Erik couldn't moved his body. It's like he had been paralyzed. He never knew about a guy who was flirting the violet-haired before. But, Jellal was telling the truth. "And I think those ponies are going to the Ryuuzetsu Land to go and flirting some ladies especially _her_.", the blue-haired man said.

"**BAKA!** Why didn't you tell me earlier?!", he ran toward to find his boardshort. Meredy and Ultear were sweating. It was really fast for him to accept to go to the Ryuuzetsu Land.

"By the way, Jellal, is it true...?", the pale-skinned woman asked him.

The blue-haired man grinned.

* * *

The member of Fairy Tail had finally came to the Ryuuzetsu Land. The pool was also had been fixed it. After one accident by Natsu, poor Master Makarov. He had to pay everything after what the Salamander had done. But the new Ryuuzetsu Land seem to be like the old one.

"Sugoi! It's had been fix it.", Wendy was amazed on it.

"We have to be more careful, next time.", Mirajane reminded everyone.

All of them were understand. Except only one wizard who didn't even want to listen and that is, Natsu, of course. Everyone started having some fun at the pool. Well, not really. Only Kinana was the one who didn't want to go and have a little fun with them. She rather watching her nakama. The pink-haired man then went toward to her. "Oi, Kinana, don't you want have a fun?", the Salamander said.

"It's alright, Natsu-san. I like watching all of you having fun.", she replied.

"Alright, then. If you need anything, just ask me.", he went back to his other nakama. She gave him a smiled only. She always wanted to go and swimming. But she never learn to take an oxygen, before. So, she doesn't want to swim.

"Miss.", a kind voice spoke to the violet-haired woman. She turned her head to look at the man.

She realized that, the three men were getting near on her. They were the team of Trimens from Blue Pegasus. Hibiki was preparing her an orange juice to her. "Is there anything you want, Kinana?", the brown-haired man said.

"A... Ano...", the violet-haired woman became nervous.

"Let me massage your shoulder.", Eve said.

"I... I..."

"You look cute than I expected."

Kinana doesn't knew what wil she's gonna say to them. They were three men. And she's the only woman who was left. She always need help from Mirajane. But she was with her other _nakama_. The violet-haired woman's head started to spin.

Suddenly, there's an evil aura from this man's body. He went toward to Kinana. He saw the three men were flirting her. "So, the rumor really true.", a man said.

"Who are you, anyway?", Hibiki asked to the man.

"If there's nothing you need to do from us, then leave.", a dark-skinned man said.

"And you better don't touch our woman.", the blonde-haired boy said.

"Your woman...?", the man became full of rage after he heard from those ponies guy. "**THAT'S MY WOMAN, YOU IDIOT!**", he kicked them using his Sound magic. The three men had been flew off at the sky. The violet-haired woman was sweating. She also had met him before. But she wasn't sure of it. Of course, he was actually wore a mask.

"And for you, Kinana, why did you let those dirty ponies tried to touch you?!", a familiar voice scolded to her. Which, she had finally found out. It was a voice from Erik.

"Ah... So... Sorry about that.", she lowering her voice. It was her first time that she had been scolded by him.

"The next time, don't let them flirting you this time, ya hear me?!"

"Ano... I said I'm sorry. But... why are you here for?", she asked.

"...N-No reason.", he turned his head away. He was feeling jealous when the Trimens guy were flirting her. She blinked. She really doesn't knew why the crimson-haired man came. She started to smile. She held his hand and went toward to the pool. "Since you're here, how about we should go and have a swim?"

The crimson-haired man's eyes were wide opened. But he was love to go with her.

"Well, well, well. Looks who's here.", a lady voice spoke to Erik. He turned his head to see a woman who's spoke to him. He kept staring at her. She looks very familiar.

"... I'm sorry. Who are you, again? Let me guess... is it Sorano-tan", he said to the silver-haired woman. Which, she was shocked. The name was supposed to be Angel-tan. She quickly tried to punish him by pulling his ears very hard.

"Don't lie to me, Snake Boy! Just because you join Crime Sorciere, that doesn't meant you're trying to forget about me! And don't you dare call me Sorano-tan!", she shouted.

"Ano... Sorano-san, don't hurt him.", the violet-haired woman begging her.

"He had to deserve it. How dare he called me Sorano-tan.", the silver-haired woman continued to punish him.

"You shouldn't be so cruel to him.", the raven-haired man said.

"Oh, hey Gray-sama.", she said.

'_Gray-sama?_', the crimson-haired man thought.

The silver-haired woman let go of him. "Fine. I'm not gonna hurt him, then.", she said.

"Sparky-san, are you alright?", Kinana said.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", he replied.

"Well, you shouldn't make her mad like that."

'_I was just kidding. And the way how she mad, she look like Ultear to me._', the crimson-haired thought.

"Anyway, let's go to the pool. Unfortunately, I never been swim before. But if that's alright, maybe you can teach me.", Kinana said.

"...Sure.", he started to teach her about swimming and even take an oxygen. A few member of Fairy Tail were watching them.

"Hey, Mira-nee, who is that?", Lisanna asked to the demon woman.

"That's Sparky, of course. I can see that, he's really good friend on Kinana."

"I see. No wonder why, they're getting along well."

Natsu kept looked both of them. He especially tried to keep an eye on the crimson-haired man. He knew that, the man that is beside her is someone that the Salamander knew. But he still can't find out. He then could smell something. Something delicious. He saw there's a hotdog stall. "Ooh! Hotdog!", he shouted. He quickly went out from the pool and ran toward to the hotdog stands. And so as Ichiya.

"Oi Natsu, it's dangerous to run. Or else, it might happen again the last time.", Alzack reminded him.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!", the Salamander said.

"Men~!"

After the crimson-haired man had finished teach Kinana how to swim, he saw a man that is similar to him was serving the silver-haired woman like a waiter. "Oi, Sorano, who the _hell_ is that?", he asked her.

"Oh him? He's my new butler.", she replied.

"My name is Dan Straight. I'll do anything for Sorano-tan.", Dan said.

"If I was correct, I thought you were working with Zentopia?"

"Oh. Coco and the other were there, too except Byro-sama.", he pointed to them. Coco was playing with Wendy and Chelia. The Lamia Scale was also there, too. Hughes Mary were told the Trimens to massage her.

'_I don't know why... But I think that spear guy who's look like me is really annoy_.', Erik said.

"Hotdog! Here I come!", suddenly, the Salamander was fell off. Natsu and Ichiya had been spinning again like the last time they did. Both of them were head toward to Kinana. Which, she had seen it. "Look out!", the crimson-haired man quickly pulled her hand.

"Kya!"

He embraced her too tight to avoid hit from Natsu and Ichiya. After they've gone, the crimson-haired man could felt something soft. It was very soft than he ever felt it. '_So... soft. What is that?_' He forgot that, he still embrace her too tight until he could felt her chest was touched to the crimson-haired man's chest. Which, she can't moved. Erik quickly let her go. "I'm sorry...! I didn't meant to do like that.", his face turned to red. He never thought, this might happen between him and the violet-haired woman. He also thought that, she might think he's a pervert.

"No... It's... It's alright.", Kinana said. But her face was still red.

* * *

After everyone went back to their own guild, well, except Erik and Kinana. they went take a walk for a while at the Magnolia City. He sighed. He felt so embarrassed. The violet-haired woman turned her head to look at him. "I'm really sorry on that time that I had just did to you."

"Look, like I said, it's alright. In fact, you're just save me, remember? If you didn't rescue me, I'm sure I'll hit by them."

He chuckled. "I guess so."

"Oh look! There's a crepe stall over there. Maybe I'll treated for you. What flavour do you want?", she asked.

"I... How about banana chocolate.", he replied.

"Alright, then. Wait there.", she went on her way to get a crepe for the two of them.

While the crimson-haired man waiting for her, he saw a familiar woman named, Imitatia, was ran off into somewhere at the Magnolia City. His eyes were widen opened. He thought Midnight had finished off her by turning her back into a doll.

The violet-haired woman had already bought a crepe for the two of them. "Here, Sparky-san. Your banana chocolate crepe.", she said.

"Ah... Arigatou. And just call me Erik if your _nakama_ wasn't here.", he said.

"Alright, then."

'_Was that... Imitatia? But how...? How did she was alive back? Did Midnight turned her back into a human again? But, he's disappeared because he had stuck in the Infinity Castle. Is he still alive... or someone was revive her back?_', he thought.


	8. Kinana's Birthday

**Chapter 8: Kinana's Birthday  
**

Everyone enjoyed to celebrate their own birthday. Especially for Lucy. But, there's only one person who aren't want to celebrate it. A person likes to work more than having celebrate her own birthday, and that is, Kinana. She still can't remember about her past. So, she doesn't need to celebrate it.

At the Fairy Tail guild, as usual thing that the violet-haired served her nakama some food and drinks. She seem really enjoyed working. Mirajane, a closest friend of Kinana, went near to her and greeted her.

"Do you know what to day is this?", Mira asked her.

"Ano... It's August 11th...?", the violet-haired woman replied.

"Correct. But it's actually your birthday, too."

Kinana blinked. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"It's the day that, Master turning you back into a human and even joined the Fairy Tail, of course."

"I can't do like that. It's not my real birthday date. Gomen ne. But, don't worry. I'll be fine even if no one is celebrating my birthday.", Kinana said.

"Kinana..."

* * *

As usual thing that Erik always do after he had done destroying a dark guild with Jellal and his nakama. All he always do is reading Sorcerer Magazine. "Hey, Erik, don't you want to do something with Kinana?", the pink-haired woman asked him.

"Nah. I think she's busy to work. I just can't spend times with her all the time.", Erik replied.

"Come on. I know what you meant. But, I thought today is Kinana's birthday. So, you better give her the best present."

"Kinana's birthday?", he repeated from Meredy's word.

"Of course. According from Jellal, Kinana had joined in August 11th."

'_...It's the day that I was first met her 7 years ago..._', Erik thought.

"...? Hey, did you listen to what I say?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess...? You mean, you don't know that you're listening to me or not?", Meredy sweat dropped.

"Well... that's one way to put it.", he was sweating.

Meredy giggled because how funny the crimson-haired man is. He stood up after they had been talking for a while. "Where are you going?", she asked him.

"Taking a walk for a while. Don't let Ultear knew that I went out somewhere."

"Got it."

* * *

As he walked into the deep forest, he always thinking about Kinana's birthday. He's not really good to give someone a gift before. He was used to give her when she was a snake, only a mice. He sighed. "What should I give her...?", he mumbled.

An angel Erik appeared on his left shoulder. "You should gave Kinana a better present besides mice. And you do know that she is now hate snakes. So, try not to give her that is all about snakes. I prefer you had to give a sandwich with mustard", angel Erik said to him.

"Eto..."

A demon Erik started to appear on his right shoulder. "You better give her a venomous snake. She was once to have a poison magic, right? So, she might like a snake, actually."

The crimson-haired man was silent. He had no idea what to give for the violet-haired woman. If he give something bad, she might hate him. He tried to think very hard. But sometimes, the angel Erik and the demon Erik kept fighting. It's hard for Erik to think about a present for Kinana.

"Sandwich mustard"

"Vicious snake!"

"Sandwich mustard!"

"Vicious snake!"

Erik became annoyed about his angel and demon spirit. He started to mad because of them. "**SHUT UP! I CAN DO IT BY MYSELF!**"

They were flew off away but they went into Erik's mind back. The crimson-haired man sighed. He wondered what's the best gift for his greatest friend.

* * *

As the violet-haired woman went back to the guild, the strange pigeon started to dance around on her head. She saw there's a small letter at the pigeon's leg. She tried to take it and tried to read it.

'_Meet me in the East Forest, 11:00 PM_'

"Is this a love letter or something?", she asked to herself. She doesn't knew who's this person is. But she could refused it. She wanted to know about it. "I understand. Just say to this person that I'll go there, then."

The pigeon nodded and flew off away at the blue sky. Kinana continued to go back to her guild.

* * *

After she finally back, her _nakama_ gathered together. "Happy birthday, Kinana!", they celebrated to her even though, today it wasn't her real birthday. She doesn't want to make them felt sad or worry. She gave them a fake smiled.

"Arigatou, mina."

They were starting having party since it's Kinana's birthday. Her nakama felt like to celebrate her birthday. Unfortunately, the violet-haired woman doesn't felt so happy about it. Even though they were celebrate it, but it wasn't her birthday. All she can do is watching Natsu to break the pinata.

* * *

After everyone went back home, Kinana went into the East Forest to see someone. It was almost 11:00. Just only a few minutes, she could hear someone was coming. The clothes is looks like Mystogan. It was either Jellal or Erik. "I knew you would come.", a voice spoke to her.

He took off his mask and revealed his face to her. "E-Erik?!"

"I've heard today is your birthday, right? So... happy birthday.", the crimson-haired man said.

"...No. It's not my birthday, actually."

Erik was silent. He then held her hand and went into the forest a little deeper. "Ah... Where are we going?", she asked him.

"You'll see."

A few miles later, she saw a strange tree was light up. It was actually a Cherry Tree. The tree was very big. It was bigger than any Cherry Tree. "Sugoi~ It's beautiful.", Kinana said.

"I knew that you like it."

"What kind of tree is this? I never seen it before."

"It's called A Hundred Year Old Cherry Tree, that's what an elder said to me. This tree is very rare to find. In the day, it will bear some cherries. It taste was good and sweet, too. But in the midnight, the cherries' flowers will started to glow. It's really beautiful, isn't it?", he asked her.

Kinana nodded. "It's really is."

"Well, I don't know what should I gave you since it's your birthday today. But when I took a walk in the forest, I just found this tree. I hope you like it."

"I like it so much. Arigatou, Erik."

"... How about we should go and see a full moon?", the crimson-haired man invited her.

"Sure. I love to."

Both of them went somewhere to look at the moon very clearly. The moon was very big today. And it was full. There were also had a few stars just glowing. The violet-haired woman was enjoyed it. She had never get the best birthday present like this. This is her first time to get it. "It's really beautiful. Especially for the stars."

"...Ne, Kinana.", Erik called out her name.

"Yes?"

"Do you... remember the promised about a White Knight?"

Kinana shook her head. "No, not really. I'm still got an amnesia. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright."

"It was the best birthday that I ever had. But I think I should go back home.", the violet-haired woman said.

"Alright, then." , he carried her as a bridal style and went to Magnolia City to send her back to her apartment. Kinana's face became red.

"H-Hey! Don't carry me like that!"

* * *

Somewhere from the outside of Magnolia City, a woman with a pink dress was looked at the city. It was beautiful in midnight, sometimes. A woman was staring on her right palm of hand. She could remember the past that she had to remember. "...I'm going to kill him. Even though you were stuck in the Infinity Castle on that time, but you're still alive, actually.", she said to herself.


	9. Fateful Encounter

**This is a similar as Ep. 50, except a potion that I created I also had no idea what should I write the title of this chap. Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fateful Encounter  
**

It was raining at the Magnolia City. But it wasn't because Juvia was crying or heartbroken. It had just happened by today. The pink-haired man went to the mystery shop where the rain lady was once to go. "This must be it.", Natsu said.

The Salamander entered the shop and tell him that he want a love potion. "... I see. So you want to want her to have a deep feeling about you, isn't it?"

Natsu nodded.

"Then, I have the perfect thing for that."

"I just only want her spending times to me.", the pink-haired man said.

"It's not beyond the ability of my potions. Here. Try using this.", the shopkeeper showed him a strange potion.

"What is this?", Natsu asked.

"It's the potion that will make her feel in love with you in instant. It costs 65, 000 J.", he replied.

"That's... That's expensive."

"If you don't want it, then leave. But, it is 100% effective.", the shopkeeper said.

"100%...? Alright, then. I buy it.", Natsu gave him 65, 000 J to buy a strange potion.

* * *

The next day, Sorano sat on the bar and put her head on the table. "I'm bored...", she mumbled.

"Why don't you go on a job?", Kinana asked.

"That's WAY bored.", the silver-haired woman complaint.

The violet-haired woman giggled. "But you know, everyday, Dan always went into the guild to see you."

"Like I care about that spear guy.", Sorano mumbled.

"You and Dan are really cute together. Like a couple, of course."

"We are SO not!", the silver-haired woman refused.

"But what if Dan is actually fell in love with you, Sorano-san?"

"Eh~?", she turned her head to look at Dan. The spear guy and Natsu were having an Eating Contest. Dan cheated again. He expand the food to Natsu.

"I think I'll pass.", Sorano sweating.

"But I think you two would be a good couple.", Kinana smiled.

After the Eating Contest was over, everyone was back to normal. But Dan was still in the guild. The pink-haired man then hiding behind the pillar and staring at the violet-haired woman. She was believing that Sorano and the spear guy are really cute couple. 'Kinana-chan... With the potion that I just bought, you will fell in love in me in instant.', Natsu thought. Whenever he look at her, her face is even more beautiful than anyone seen.

"But I think you two would be a good couple.", Sorano could remember a same word that Kinana said to her. But the silver-haired woman was still rejected.

* * *

At night, she went back to her apartment. Just like Lucy and Kinana. She also stays in the apartment, too. She took a walked with her small dog that was reminded her old dog, Pako. And it was the same name, of course.

"Mattaku... Kinana-san. Don't make a stupid joke like that.", Sorano mumbled.

"Bark!"

Sorano and Pako had finally entered her apartment. "I'm home~", she said to herself.

"Yo!", Dan said. He had been stayed here before she entered.

"You came here again!?", Sorano exclaimed. It's had been all the time. Ever since she had been broke out from the prison, Dan always entered her apartment every night. He found an address from Kinana.

"Actually, there's something I need to ask you."

Sorano sighed. "Sheesh... You really do love my house, you know that?". The silver-haired woman was shocked after she said a word of _love_. She also remember something from Kinana about Sorano and Dan. '_What if Dan is actually fell in love with you?_', the violet-haired woman's voice kept echoing in the silver-haired woman. Her face became so red. Dan staring at her suspiciously. She quickly went backward.

"J-Just... go home.", Sorano mumbled.

"But it's important.", the spear guy said.

'_Important...?_', she thought. "Just go home, already!", she shouted at him.

"What's the matter with you? Alright, alright. I'm going then.", Dan opened the window to get out from Sorano's apartment.

"Can you please using a door?!", she asked him. But he had already get out from the window. The silver-haired woman's body started to shake. She felt so nervous all of a sudden.

"Goodness... What's going on here?", she asked to herself.

* * *

The next day, Pako and Sorano were eating their breakfast. They didn't had a time to eat at her apartment. "So bored...", she mumbled.

"Yo!", Dan's left arm was put on the silver-haired woman's shoulder after he had arrived a while ago. Sorano was choking.

"You feelin' better?", the spear guy asked.

She quickly push him off. "G-Get off! Stop being all over with me like that."

"Hey, Sorano-tan?", he's the only person who can adding her name 'tan'.

The silver-haired woman went away to avoid him. '_This is bad... This is really bad..._', she thought.

One of the pillar, Natsu was hiding again. He kept staring at the violet-haired woman, as usual since he's also getting bored to take on a job. Kinana was wiping the dirty glasses. Her eyes started to shine. '_Kinana-chan... Yesterday, I was too nervous. But this time... I will do this._', he thought.

* * *

"Eto... How should I used this potion?", the Salamander asked the shopkeeper before he bought the strange potion.

"Just blow on the content of the flask, and have the person that you were interested in swallow just a little. If you do that, her feelings reach to you. That's how it works.", the shopkeeper replied. Salamander's heart started to beat very fast. He was eagerly to do that to the violet-haired woman.

* * *

Natsu continued to stare at her again. '_Kinana-chan... my feeling toward to you after seven years had become stronger and stronger. Some people called it 'love'. The closer I gets to you, the more impatient I felt. But today, this will be all over. Starting today, Kinana-chan and I will be together forever._', he thought.

"Do you know? Dan is actually fell in love with someone.", Warren said.

"You mean that spear guy?", Max asked.

"No way.", Macao said.

"What a laugh. That's the last thing I'd expect to hear about him. He may be a flirty guy, but he always failed, you know."

"I'm telling you the truth. Lately, he's been all, 'I want to see her', 'I want to see her' that's what I heard from him.", Warren said. Sorano just heard it from them. She became even more nervous. She never had any interested about guy before. She started to panic. She thought it would be herself.

'_What should I do? What should I do? It's me!_', the silver-haired woman thought.

Her body was started to shake again. She was on her way to get out from the guild. '_But... it's not that I hate him or anything. When it comes to love or dating, well it's just... I never gone out with a guy before._', she thought again.

Her mind started to think that Dan was really want to see her. His face was always as handsome as he tried to flirt her while he was starting to fight her. "Stop prettifying him, Sorano!", she shouted to herself.

She then started to think that the spear guy and the silver-haired woman were couple in a future. "Stop getting a wild ideas, Sorano!", she shouted again.

"Hey, Sorano-tan...", Dan called out her name.

She turned her head very slowly and tried to look at him. "Yes?"

"Tonight, I have something important to talk with you about.", the spear guy said.

Sorano was shocked. She would like to shouting.

"Would you come by the Sola Tree in the South Gate Park tonight?"

"Wh... Why?", she asked.

Dan started to blush. "I have something important to talk to you about. Make sure you come alone.", he said.

'_He's... blushing?_', she thought. 'Dan blushed!'

"Later!",the spear guy quickly went out from the guild. Sorano's face was red. Her body was also became hot like she had a fever.

"Ki.. Kinana-san... I'm going home for today.", the silver-haired woman went off.

"Eh?", Kinana blinked.

'_Alright, Kinana-chan, you will feel in love with me._', Natsu thought. He blow the at the top of the flask to let the violet-haired woman swallow the potion.

"Kinana-san, can I have another beer, please?", one of the member of Fairy Tail called out her.

"Alright~", she gave him a beer. The strange liquid was also had been missed. The liquid was went into Mirajane's mouth. She was coughing just a moment. "Mira-san, what's wrong?", the violet-haired woman asked her. The Salamander was shocked.

"I don't know. I thought I just swallow something.", the demon woman replied.

'_Don't move..._', the pink-haired man thought. He started to blow it again. In the end, she missed again. One of her _nakama_ just got it. The Salamander blew it again and again. But he failed. It was really hard for him to let her swallow it since she was busying work at the bar.

'_Kinana-chan, can't you please stop moving? I don't want everyone fell in love me. I only wanted you._', he thought. He then blew it very hard this time. Kinana was yawning for a while. A strange liquid was finally went into her mouth. She was swallowing it after she closed her mouth.

'_I... I did it!_', he thought again.

The violet-haired woman started to blush. Her heart started to beat very fast. "What... What is this feeling?", she asked herself.

'_Finally... Finally... Kinana-chan had finally fell in love with me._', Natsu thought.

The violet-haired woman quickly went out from the guild all of a sudden. Which, the pink-haired man was shocked just a moment. He thought the potion was worked on her. "Wait... where is she going?", he asked to himself.

* * *

At the forest, where Erik and the other were usually stayed since they actually had no guild base, the pink-haired woman tried to ask the crimson-haired man something. "Hey, don't you think Kinana was actually had a feeling about you?"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Ever since you became a member of Crime Sorciere, whenever our mission had finally done, you're always went out to see her. Just like Jellal.", Meredy said.

Erik smirked. "Like SHE was really like me."

Just a moment later, Kinana went toward at them. "Hey, isn't that Kinana?", she asked him. Erik turned his head where Meredy was pointing. It was really is the violet-haired woman. But she wasn't showed her face to them.

"Why is she doing here?"

She then finally near to Erik and Meredy. She started to open her mouth and tried to say something. "I... love you.", she mumbled.

"What?"

"**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART! I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU!**", Kinana said. Her eyes was to be shown there's a heart. The crimson-haired man's face was red and his mouth was widing opened. He never seen Kinana act like that before. She then called out his name.

"**WILL YOU MARRY ME?!**", she shouted at him. Erik and Meredy were shocking after Kinana was proposing him.

Natsu was hiding behind the tree. He had seen everything. He was confusing about a strange potion. '_Strange... I thought this potion is working. But how come she fell in love with Sparky...? I wonder how's everyone..._', he thought.

* * *

The way how's everyone, they were acting the same thing just like how Kinana is. Levy was obsessing too mych about Gajeel. Juvia... well, of course, she was obsessing about Gray. Evergreen was extremely fell in love with Elfman. Mirajane was fell in love with Freed. But the green-haired man was obsess about Laxus. Which, Mirajane and Laxus were a rival love. Bixlow, he was fell in love with Lisanna. And Macao and Wakaba were fighting because they want Cana. Lucy was also want to steal Gray from the water lady.

* * *

Back to the forest, Natsu was still hiding in the forest. He then thought something about it. '_Or maybe it'll take along time to effect..._'

* * *

At the same shop where Natsu was went two days ago, the shopkeeper was laughing because how stupid the Salamander is. "There's something I mixed up with a bunch of forbidden magical ingredients. Who knows what effect it might have? But why would I do such a thing? Because I needed some cash to make a getaway!", he said after he finally stopped become a shopkeeper for now.

* * *

At Sorano's apartment, she went took a bath to go on a-call-date-with-Dan. She doesn't knew what should she had to do. Her heart wouldn't stopped beating. She was still nervous. She could remember something from him.

'_Would you come by the Sola Tree in the South Gate Park tonight? I have something important to talk to you about. Make sure you come alone._'

'_What should I do? What should I do? This has got to be a love confession! I never thought he actually fell in love with me...!_', she thought.

After she had finally done, she quickly wore a light blue dress just like an angel. She may had stopped to become an angel, but she still like it. She was forgot that, she shouldn't wore a beautiful dress like that. She became so panic. She doesn't knew what will she's gonna to do. "Ah! I know!"

She then summoning a Gate of the Crab, Cancer to make her became even more cute. At first, she was once to be a celestial wizard. After seven years, she summoned an angel by using the golden coin. Then again, she became a celestial wizard back.

"What the _heck_ are you doing, Sorano?!", she punched Cancer. He then had been sent off into the Spirit World back.

She changed her hairstyle by letting her silver hair down and she still wore a ribbon. But she doesn't want to had a curl on the top of her head.

That night, at the Sola Tree, Dan had been waiting for her all along. And he believe that she will come. "I knew you will come. Let's have thirty babies, Sorano-tan.", he held her hands together.

She accepted.

Just a few months later, she had a few babies. Some of it were look like Gemi and Mini. "I'm all fired up!"

The silver-haired woman was laughing because the spear guy is acting like Natsu.

Sorano was daydreaming too much. To think that, in the future, she will got a baby that is look like Gemi and Mini. She had no idea why...

* * *

"So... why are we here again?", the pink-haired woman asked Erik. She had been asked him for a thousand times. After Erza was gone crazy just like Kinana, both of them started to hide in the bushes. The scarlet-haired woman was crazy in love with Jellal. Which, the blue-haired man ran off somewhere.

"I told you. We have to hid it here, or else, Kinana will come and purpose to me again. In fact, I never seen she's acting like that before.", Erik replied.

"Hmm... Don't you think someone was actually put them a strange magic?"

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I don't know... You said that they're acting too weird. So, that must had it."

"For whatever it is, we should hide another bushes or else...", Erik couldn't manage to say it. Kinana was finally found them.

"**ERIK!**"

'_Busted!_', he thought.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH HER?!**", she pointed her finger to Meredy.

"Eh?! Wait, you don't understand!"

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME...! I'M GONNA JUMP OFF FROM THE CLIFF IF YOU'RE HAPPY TO BE WITH HER!**", Kinana shouted. Erik and Meredy were shocked and so as Natsu. The violet-haired woman quickly went to the cliff. The crimson-haired man and the pink-haired woman followed her.

'_This is not good... I don't think it'll work. I have to give her a potion, again._', the Salamander thought. He blew at the top of the flask again.

"**ANY LAST WORD BEFORE I DIE?!**", while her mouth was still opened, she swallowed a liquid from Natsu's potion. Kinana became so weird and she was fired up.

"**I'M GOING TO JUMP!**", she shouted. Erik and Meredy couldn't do anything but only watched her to jump. They had no other choice but to let her to do that since she's now became so crazy.

She was finally jump before she took out her bat wings, which she had learnt it from Mirajane. Even though, she took out a wings, but they didn't flap it. So, she was jumping off from the cliff instead flying.

* * *

At the Sola Tree in South Gate Park, Sorano was on her way to the big tree where Dan had told her. Her heart beat won't stopped beating too fast. From the evening until this night, her heart won't stopped. After she finally arrived it, the spear guy was quickly greeted her. She was shocked to see him. But Dan was glad that she came. He grinned.

'_I'm such a pushover woman when it comes to pushy people...!_', she thought. She heard a strange sound that was look like someone was digging.

"You're late! Now, could you please take out your maid already?", Dan ordered her. She was a little clueless. She didn't knew what was the spear guy was talking about. All of a sudden, he want her to take out her maid.

"What was her name again? You know... that's right, Virgo. The ground's really hard here. I'll never be able to dig it up without that Spirit maid of yours.", Dan had knew that, Sorano was now a celestial wizard. He actually heard it from Lucy.

"A... Ano, the important thing you wanted to talk about?", she asked him.

The spear guy turned his head from the right side and to the left side. He doesn't want to let the member from Fairy Tail find out about this. "I hear there's a treasure buried here! It's supposed to be an album of embarrassing pictures of Fairy Tail especially Natsu. That old Makarov hid it here that's what I heard from Lu-pi.", he told her.

"A... Ano, the girl you fell in love recently?", she asked him again.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You were saying 'I want to see her', 'I want to see her'.", Sorano said.

"Oh, that. It's not like I care one way or other. But it was Virgo, actually. I was hoping she will dig the hole for me.", he replied.

She was very stupid. Dan was actually want Virgo, the Maiden spirit and tried to dig a hole just because he only wanted to see a photo. She became so angry. She then slapped his face as hard as she could until the spear guy was shouted and quickly ran away. "What... What was that for...?", the spear guy asked.

'_I'm totally a foolish girl_', Sorano thought. But she was glad that it would never happened between Dan and the silver-haired woman. Unfortunately, she was disappointed in the end.

* * *

The next day,at the guild, all the wizards who had been swallow a strange potion had no idea what was happening. Some guys were had been kissed his face many times by the ladies.

"Jellal, what's wrong with you?", the scarlet-haired woman asked him. But he couldn't say any word for her anymore since he's like a drunk. His face was also had lots of kiss by someone.

* * *

At the forest, Erik had been tried to find Kinana all over in the forest. But he still can't find her. Still, he won't give up since he still keep his promise to her.

He then finally found her. But Natsu was there, too. He found her first. She was looks unconscious. '_That Salamander..._', Erik thought.

"Kinana-chan... I'm sorry. To make you through all that... The reason why the potion didn't work correctly it's because my feelings wasn't too strong enough. Put on a potion... it was only a fake...", Natsu said to her while she still didn't woke up yet. The crimson-haired man was watching them.

'_So... he's the guy who liking Kinana..._', he thought.

The violet-haired woman was finally woke up. She opened her eyes slowly. Natsu was happy that she was alright. "Natsu-san...? What happened to me?", she asked the Salamander.

"Don't worry. You're safe, now."

"But... the only I remember is, you kept calling me 'Kinana-chan' many times. Didn't I told you to call me 'Kinana', only?", the violet-haired woman was sweating.

The Salamander was shocked and heartbroken. "What's the matter, Natsu-san?"

"It isn't enough, it just... isn't...! So... it would be better for you to drink all of this potion!", he put the potion into Kinana's mouth and force her to drink it.

"OI! You can't force her like that!", Erik angry to Natsu.

After she drank it all, she became fired up and crazy like yesterday. Which, Natsu was really happy to see her like that and for Erik, he was getting annoyed. He can hear what will she's going to do.

"**YOU! HORIZON OVER THERE! YOU ARE MY RIVAL!**", she was ran off so she could beat her weird rival.

"Kinana-chan... Wait...", the Salamander started to feel depress because the potion wasn't really had any effected at all.

"I don't know what's happen between you and Kinana, but I think I knew what were you actually up to.", Erik sweating. Just like Sorano and Natsu, they was disappointed in the end.

* * *

A few days later, Sorano was sitting on the bar again since there's nothing she had to do. She sighed. "So bored..."

"Hey, Sorano-san.", Kinana called out the silver-haired woman's name.

"Yes?"

The violet-haired woman winked her right eye. "I was just thinking... Don't you think Erik loves you?", she asked Sorano.

The silver-haired woman became so annoyed Kinana about someone loves her. "Just leave me alone!"

The violet-haired woman was blinked. She didn't knew what was happened back then while Natsu was wanted her to feel in love with him.

* * *

At the same shop, it was a different shopkeeper, Natsu wanted a new love potion. The shopkeeper was confused. "What? A spell to make someone fell in love in instant? It doesn't exist."

Natsu's mouth was widen opened. The potion that the old shopkeeper was giving him was a fake. Of course, he is a stupid Salamander.

* * *

**Here's an explanation about the potion. For those who had been swallowed it, this person will become obsess about the guy/girl interested. If give him/her a bottle of potion, it was similar as in episode 50.**


	10. Imitatia's Revenge

**Chapter 10: ****Imitatia's Revenge**  


"I ask you one more time. What happened to you and why your face had lots of girls' lips? You better spit it out, already.", the mad Ultear is coming back again. A few days ago, after she had buy somethings that she needed, she find out that, Erik and Jellal were making a trouble.

The blue-haired man was silent. And for the crimson-haired man, he give a word of 'Tch'. The pale-skinned woman didn't need to scold Meredy since, she's almost look like her real daughter and she's the only person who can trusted. Erik and Jellal didn't say a word for Ultear.

"Why don't say anything about it? Spit it out already.", she was impatient to hear their reason.

"... The more you get mad, Ultear, you will quickly getting old... that's what Jellal was trying to say.", the crimson-haired man finally replied to her.

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who wanted to say a word like that to her. In fact, I'll never said such a bad things to her, you know that."

"Yeah, right."

'_Ul is scary..._', Meredy thought.

"Stop fighting like a cat and rat, and tell me what's happened to you."

"... There's a crazy girl who was tried to kiss me.", Jellal and Erik said together. But they lied to her.

"Don't lie to me, dogs. As for punishment, Jellal, you should cook until tomorrow morning. And for you, Erik, you should wash our clothes included your, too.", Ultear said.

"Again?!", Erik exclaimed.

The pale-skinned woman's eyes were sparkling. "Could you repeated again?", her face was as scary as Erza.

The crimson-haired man sighed. "... Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The crimson-haired man took a few clothes to the river to wash it as for his punishment. "Stupid... I bet that was Salamander's fault. He's the one making Kinana and Titania were crazy. If he's making trouble again about her, someday, I will punch his face.", he mumbled while he washed the clothes. Jellal's clothes could smell so awful. Meredy's clothes were smells like strawberries. And for Ultear... he can't figured out what kind smell it was. But he couldn't take it to smell. He was almost passed out to smell it.

As he was washing it, he could hear there's something coming to him. He jumped off and landed on the ground slowly. There was a vine at this thing. And the thing was a flower-like shield. '_A shield?_', Erik thought. The shield then went backward to the person. But it wasn't his _nakama_ or Kinana. He knew this person. She was once to be the Reborn Oracion Seis. He turned his head to look at her. The woman went to the way where Erik is. Her dress is the same as when she was pretending to be Michelle Lobster. Wait... or maybe that's her real form?

"You're Cobra of the Reborn Oracion Seis, isn't it?", she asked the crimson-haired man.

"...I'm no more a member of Reborn Oracion Seis, for now. And my name it's not Cobra. It's Erik. And why are you doing here? I thought you were turned into a doll back.", he replied.

"I came here to get my revenge for what he did to me. Do you know where Brain II is?", she asked him another question.

"... I see. So you were planning to kill him?"

The dark blonde-haired woman was silent. Her appearance may look like Michelle Lobster, but she still a cold heart person. Her heart had been trapped by many kinds of dried flowers.

"You don't need to kill him, anymore."

"What are you talking about?! You don't know anything about me. He promised to me... He promised to me that I'll stay with Nee-san forever.", Imitatia said.

"...You know, you're a lot reminded of me.", Erik said.

"Nani?"

The crimson-haired man moved forward to her. "You were really are... a lot like me. I also have something that I've always wanted. That is to hear a voice of my friend. Before I tried to finish off that Salamander, Brain, he... he betrayed me. No, he betrayed us. He promised that he will make our prayers came true. But he lied. I also felt it too. I hate him. I hate him so much. Those memories... I hate to remember it. Still, after I finally found her, I'm trying to destroy a few dark guilds to make up for what I've done from the past. Tell me... why do you want to kill Brain II so badly?", he said.

While Erik told about his past, she kept staring at him but she still listened. She was shocked. Because she didn't knew why... Why does she wanted to kill Brain II really bad. '_I... I don't know... After I turned into a human back, I... I don't know why. The only thing I knew is, my heart was told me to kill him. Why...?_', the dark blonde-haired woman thought. She lowering her head. The crimson-haired man could hear her thought. Very clearly.

"... Is it because.. the pain in your heart won't go away?", he asked.

"The pain... in my heart?"

"That's right. Feeling of pain is really hard to destroy it, especially in the heart. Even if you're tried to kill him, the pain won't go away.", the crimson-haired man said. "Failure… Frustration… Years of being humiliated… A painful memory that you always wanted to kill. Just like me. _Nakama_ may can help you. They can help you to heal your heart. Kill won't heal your pain. It will make you feel even more feels hatred. Having with _nakama_... it was really fun. I think I understand now.. the feeling pain in your heart.", he said to her again.

Not even a word or something she tried to do to him, but she turned around and tried to go away. She doesn't knew what will she want to do this time. Will she wanted to kill Brain II or not? "...You don't need to kill him for now."

Imitatia was shocked. Her eyes were widen opened. "He won't kill you anymore. You're alive now.. right?"

Just a moment, she kneeled down on the ground, giving up about her revenge and started to cry. She was feeling regret after what she had done back then. Erik was only watched her crying.

* * *

In the Fairy Tail, it's always been like this. Always noisy... and always fighting... The violet-haired woman felt down this time. After she heard from Erik, she already realized something about the Salamander. Natsu was truly liking her. Every time and everyday, he always met her at the bar and tried to invite her to eat. She usually refused to go with him. But she doesn't like to make her nakama felt down because of her.

"Well, I was wondering that, we should go out and eat at the restaurant. It's really good near the shops.", the pink-haired man said.

Kinana sighed. "...Thanks, Natsu-san."

"Great. Meet me at the Hargeon Port then.", he grinned widely.

"Natsu...?", the blue neko called out the Salamander's name.

"Oh Happy. What's wrong?"

"Natsu, you're smothering her. Look, she doesn't seem to feel happy. She's busy to work, you know."

"Really?", Natsu feeling down and he asked to the violet-haired woman.

"N.. Not really...?"

"Yosh! We should go to Hargeon port tomorrow, then.", the Salamander was very excited.

Kinana doesn't knew what to say to him anymore. She only silence for a while. Happy and Lucy sighed. "He'll never learn..."

* * *

A woman with a pink dress entered the Fairy Tail guild slowly. Everyone was staring at her. Some pf them were widen their mouth. And some of them were gossiping. Natsu and his teammates were protecting Lucy after Imitatia was headed to the blonde-haired woman.

"I thought you're turned back into the doll...!", the Salamander said.

The dark blonde-haired woman didn't replied it. She closed her eyes a little while ago. "Michelle..."

"I came here to say... I'm sorry for what I did to you. And... betray you. That's all I can say.", Imitatia bow down politely and left them.

Before she left the guild, someone was holding Imitatia's left arm. She turned her head to see the person who was holding her hand. Lucy Heartfilia was holding her. The blonde-haired woman called out her name as Michelle instead Imitatia.

"You can start over, if you want it to.", Lucy said.

"Even if Nee-san will forgive me... will your friends forgive me..?", Imitatia asked.

The blonde-haired woman hugged her gently. "Of course. I thought I lost you forever."

* * *

"**NATSU!**", Lucy shouted in the apartment.

"What's wrong?", the Salamander asked.

"Have you seen Michelle?!"

"You mean your doll? No, I don't seen her after I arrive it.", Natsu replied.

"This is bad...", she started to find it somewhere in her apartment. At her bathroom... At her living room... Under her bed.. under her couch... And many places that she tried to find her beloved doll. But she failed.

"Why, Lucy?", Natsu asked her another question.

"This is bad... Michelle... she's.. she's gone!", she exclaimed.

"How?"

"How should I know?! That's why I ask you!", the blonde-haired woman shouted at him.

"Oi... oi... you don't need to get so angry about it.", the pink-haired man sweated.

"So.. Sorry..."

"Who could possibly stole her?", he asked.

"... I don't know.", she murmured.

* * *

"How did you alive?", Lucy asked after Kinana stamped a tattoo of Fairy Tail on Imitatia's back of her left hand.

"A girl named Laentine was turned me back into a human and gave me a life.", the dark-blonde haired woman replied.

"Laentine?", Lucy repeated it from her beloved sister's word.

The violet-haired woman's body was shivering. She had a bad feeling about Laentine. "Hm? What's wrong, Kinana?", Natsu asked.

'_L.. Laentine...? What is.. she up to?_', Kinana thought.

Imitatia nodded. "Yes. If I didn't became a human back, you will forget about me."

* * *

"...What happened?"

"I turned you into a human back. It's not that you have a curse like Lucifer. You were once to be a human, right?", a black-hared girl said.

"H.. Hai...", the dark blonde-haired woman nodded. "But... why are you doing this?"

"You want to be with your sister forever, right?", Laentine said.

"Yes... I want to see her again. But.. my heart felt hurt. What is this?"

"Someone was hurting you, I guess."

"Someone... hurt me?"

Laentine nodded. "But I wasn't sure if you're actually hate someone or something."

"Something...? Something like what?", Imitatia asked.

"I can't tell you. You have to find it on your own. But... is there any person that you hate so much?"

"I hate so much...? ..The only I hate is... Brain II.", she replied.

"I guess that's the answer. He must like hurting you."

"He promised that.. I will stay Nee-san forever."

Laentine pat on Imitatia's should to comfort her. "It's alright. It's your choice. You want to kill him, or you won't."

The dark blonde-haired woman was silent.

* * *

"Eh?! Then... did you kill him?", Lucy asked.

Imitatia shook her head. "No. After I fought this man, he told me something about my heart."

"A man? Who is he?", Natsu asked.

"Let's see... I think it's Erik."

Suddenly, there's a sound a glass of a breaking glass. Kinana was accidently dropped it. "Kinana, what's wrong?!"

"Ah... It's nothing.", the violet-haired woman quickly tried to clean up.

"I don't know who's Erik is.. But I should have thank him."

"Oh, and you know what, Erik was actually-", her words had been cut off by Kinana. She was closed Imitatia's mouth and head toward to the kitchen. "What's wrong, Kinana-san?"

"Erik was once to be the Reborn Oracion Seis, right?", the violet-haired woman asked.

Imitatia nodded. "Yes, his name is Cobra. Why you ask?"

"Please.. can you keep it a secret between the two of us?"

"Why?"

"I can't tell anyone about him. If Natsu-san and the other knew it, he might have send to the prison again. I don't want to let him staying the prison again. So please...?", Kinana begged.

The dark blonde-haired woman nodded. "Alright. I understand."

Kinana and Imitatia went back to the bar. "What's going on?"

The dark-blonde haired woman shook her head. "It's nothing.", she lied.

"So.. who is Erik?", Lucy asked.

"Ano... I think I forgot."

"Really? Well, that's too bad, then."

"It's alright. But the most important is, we should thank him.", Kinana said.

Natsu staring at her suspiciously. 'Is she hiding something...?', he thought.

* * *

"You moron!", Ultear shouted at Erik and Jellal, and she hit their head using her orb.

"What was that for?!", the two men said together.

"Your cooking is worst than I ever tasted from before. And for my clothes, it smells like a forest!"

"Well... we don't have enough ingredients, that's all.", Jellal said.

"What? Is not that we have a detergent or something to wash it."

Ultear sighed. "What should I do with those dogs...", she slapped her face.

'Poor Ul...', Meredy sweating.


	11. Busted

**Here's a new chap. If there's all about the picnic for a lady, all the girls were talking all about the guy that they like. It means, the pairing that I ship. Hope you like it. But if anyone doesn't like the pairing that I write, I'm truly sorry.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Busted  
**

"You call me, Sir?", a man with a glasses said. The Chairman of Magic Council was the one who called him, of course. It's had been a few months that, the crimson-haired man had escaped from the prison. Guran Doma doesn't want to let him to have the another destruction of this world again.

"Indeed. It seems like Cobra of Reborn Oracion Seis had been get out from the prison in mysteriously. But there's no any news all about him. So, I want you to go and find a clue about him."

"Right away, Sir. But, should I take Doranbolt, too?", Lahar asked.

"It is up to you whether you need him or not."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

"I'm off.", the crimson-haired man said.

"Shouldn't we go and destroy another dark guild?", Meredy said.

"Nah. I need a day off.", he left the forest.

"Hey! You're not the boss!", Ul always mad whenever Erik had a stupid reason.

"Just calm down, Ul.", the pink-haired woman tried to protect the crimson-haired man. It's had been along time, Erik and Meredy were getting along well. Well, sort of. "What he's trying to do this time?", the pale-skinned woman asked Jellal and the pink-haired woman.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Hey, Kinana, let's have some a picnic for a lady. ...Except Bisca, Laki and Evergreen. Want to join?", Mirajane invited the violet-haired woman.

The barmaid gave her a sweet smiled. "Of course. I love to.", he stopped wiping all the wet glasses and went followed with Mirajane and the other ladies except Bisca, Laki and Evergreen.

Kinana and the other were eating together at the best spot for a picnic. They've always been like this every Sunday in the afternoon. The demon woman was made all the food by herself. The ladies were really enjoyed included Wendy. For Cana, she like drinking alcohol instead food. They were also likes to talk about themselves too.

"So, I've heard that you had a boyfriend.", Mirajane teasing to the violet-haired woman.

"E-Eh?!", Kinana blushed.

"Really? I never knew about that. Who is he?", the bluenette girl asked.

"Juvia can't believe it. How did you get a boyfriend so early? Did you find him for 7 years ago?"

"Eto...", Kinana sweated.

Erza giggled. "He must be very lucky. I see. I think I knew who he is."

"Er.. Erza-san..."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed, so you don't need to worry about it."

"Yokatta...", Kinana sighed of relief.

"Eh~? You knew it? Come on, Erza.", Lucy whine.

"Anyway, what is he look like?", Levy asked.

"Ano... I think he had a tan skin..."

"Oh~", all the ladies started to imagine about Kinana's 'boyfriend'.

"He had a spiky hair and a scar on his right eye.", she continued to tell them about him.

"He must be very cool, right?", Mirajane said.

The violet-haired woman nodded. "Of course. Oh, and he's also a calm and doesn't like showing his emotion much when I was first met him. He, at first, was really cold-hearted. But now, we're starting to getting along well."

"Maybe we should see him someday.", Erza said.

"Great idea.", one of the women said.

"A.. Ano...", Kinana sweated.

* * *

"...Achoo!", Erik sneezed all of a sudden after he finally arrived at the Magnolia City. "Man... I think somebody talked all about me, which, I had no idea who is it.. If I ever found this person who's making fun about me... I think I'm gonna kick someone's ass. ...Except Kinana.", he said to himself. As he was walking, there's two people were blocking him to go. They just talking each other. "...Excuse me.", the crimson-haired man said polite. The men let him go.

'_That.. voice. Isn't that..._', a man thought.

"What's wrong, Doranbolt?", a man with a glasses asked.

'_The clothes looks so suspicious... It's almost like Mystogan. There's no mistaken about that voice. Could it be...?! That guy is.. Cobra from Reborn Oracion Seis?!_', Doranbolt thought again.

"Are you listening to me?"

A scarred-man quickly went to find Erik as fast as he could so he doesn't want to get lost. But, Lahar had already lost Doranbolt.

The crimson-haired man walked like a normal person. But just a moment, Doranbolt had already found him. Erik was shocked to see him. '_Crap! I never knew he would find me...!_', Erik thought.

"Tell me... Who are you? You're not Mystogan, are you?", the scarred man asked.

"I... My name is Sparky. I don't even know who's Mystogan is.", Erik lied to him. Before he left, Doranbolt quickly took off the crimson-haired man's protector and mask. "Hey!"

Everyone staring at him after they finally found out a man with a mask. They were very shocked. And so as Lahar and Doranbolt. But both of them were even more shocked than they ever expected. "Cobra?!", a man with glasses exclaimed.

"How did you escape from the prison?!", the scarred-man said.

Erik started to silent only. He won't opened his mouth. All he can do is, staring at Lahar and Doranbolt.

"So, what should we eat, Happy?", the Salamander asked to his exceed.

"Aye! We should eat at the restaurant that we used to eat with Lucy."

"Yosh! Let's invite Lucy then.", Natsu said.

"Included Michelle.", Happy added.

While they were walking they could see many people were gathering. Natsu and Happy were very curious about it. They were then looked at it what's going on. The Salamander's eyes were widen. He met the crimson-haired man. Erik just stood up and didn't say any word for the Magic Council. Natsu also knew the clothes that Erik was wore. '_That Sparky guy...! It's actually Cobra!_', Natsu became anger.

"Natsu we should get going.", Happy didn't see the crimson-haired man actually. Since there's so many people were gathering, the blue neko was helping Natsu to see from the sky.

"Ye.. Yeah.", the Salamander started to follow Happy and tried to forget the crimson-haired.

'_Why...? Why do Jellal letting that bastard join Crime Sorciere? And does Kinana knew about this?_', he thought again.

"Tell me how did you escape from the prison?!", Doranbolt repeated his question.

"I...", Erik couldn't manage to say it. Because someone was coming behind Lahar and the scarred-man. It was short like Yajima and the sixth Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "Oh, Sparky. I've been looking for you all over the places."

"Makarov... You knew him?", Lahar asked.

"Of course. I knew him before I met Mystogan. He was once to be my child... a wizard of Fairy Tail what I meant. Unfortunately, he want to retire to be a wizard of Fairy Tail.", Makarov told them.

'_Is he.. trying to protect me?_', Erik thought.

"But, he's one of the dark guild from Reborn Oracion Seis. How come he joined Fairy Tail? Is he became a spy that's why he retire?"

"I almost forgot. Sparky is also a counterpart of Cobra from Edolas World.", Makarov replied.

"Nani?!", Doranbolt and Lahar exclaimed.

"So, now you see. He's not a bad person like Cobra. His face and his voice may be same from Cobra, included his scar, too, but Sparky had a kind-hearted, actually."

"So you're a real counterpart of Cobra from Edolas World?", Lahar asked.

"...Yeah.", Erik replied. But he lied.

"...We're truly sorry. We thought you were a real Cobra from Reborn Oracion Seis."

"Don't worry. If I ever seen him, I'll report it for you. Even if he's my counterpart, but he's my enemy.", he wore his mask and protector back to cover himself.

"Anyway, let's go then, Erik.", Makarov said.

"Ha.. Hai."

"He's the real Cobra from Oracion Seis.", Lahar whispered to Doranbolt.

"Nani?"

"Let him be for a while. But we need to make a plan first.", a man with a glasses whispered again.

* * *

"... I'm sorry if I make you a trouble."

"No worries. No worries. My children always making a trouble. So, I getting used to it.", Makarov said.

"About my Edolas counterpart... is it true?", Erik asked.

"... No, it isn't. He doesn't exist actually. I just wanted to protect you that's all. Are you a friend of Kinana?", the old man asked.

"Ha.. Hai.", the crimson-haired man nodded.

"Then, I let you to see her again. You may be once to be Reborn Oracion Seis, but, I can't let my child felt sad."

"What do you mean?"

"From the Grand Magic Games until before you and Jellal went to my guild, Kinana always looks so sad. I'm really worried about her. But ever since she finally met you, she's now very happy and enjoyed about her job.", Makarov said.

"...How do you know that, I'm actually... Cobra from Oracion Seis?", the crimson-haired man asked.

"Erza told me about you after you and Jellal came to visit us."

"She knew it?!", Erik exclaimed.

"Of course. Why?"

"No.. It's just... I thought she would send me back to the prison since I was almost to kill her.", he said.

"Sparky... Just because she's a strict woman... but, she actually kind to her own _nakama_ even if a childhood friend."

"But... I'm not her real friend when I was a slave."

"Yes.. But you knew her, too, right?", Makarov said.

"...Yes.", Erik nodded.

"She said that she will trust you if you're not betray anyone especially your_ nakama_. That's how she said to me. I also trust you this time."

"...I see. Thank you."

"Sparky, there's something I need you to do to me.", the old man said.

"...What is it?"

"Can you make Kinana happy? Sometimes, she always talked all about you. I can see that, the only person who can make her happy, is you. You're the only one who can make her smile again. Can you do that for me?", Makarov asked.

"I.. I guess so."

The old man gave him a kind smile. "I'm glad you would do that for me. Let's have a drink for a while. I'll treat you"

* * *

"What about you, Erza-san? How's relationship between you and Jellal?", the violet-haired woman asked.

"Eh?!" Erza blushed. She always like that whenever someone talked about her and he blue-haired man.

"It's... fi..fine.", she was nervous to say it.

Mirajane giggled to see how cute Erza is. "What about you, Levy-chan? I can see that you and Gajeel are liking each other.", the demon woman said.

"Maybe. But he always picking on a fight with Natsu or Laxus. He really doesn't have a time to get a rest...", the bluenette girl mumbled.

"Say, Wendy, most ladies have lots of guys they like. What about you? Do you have any guy you like?", the blonde-haired woman said.

"A... Ano... I think there is...", the blue-haired girl's face was red.

"Really? Who is it? Who is it?", Mirajane was very impatient. She can't wait to know who was it.

"Well... I think he's older than me. And... he was as tall as Natsu-san."

"Sugoi~. You're actually crushed on a man?!", all the ladies exclaimed.

"Ye.. Yeah..."

Kinana was smiling only. She was enjoyed having a picnic with other girls to talk about the guy that they like.

"Ne, Sorano-san. How's you and Dan?", Levy asked.

"There's nothing relationship between me and that spear guy.", the silver-haired woman mumbled.

"Mira-nee...?", Lisanna said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's possible for someone can actually crushed on with one of the Raijin Tribe?", the white-haired woman asked.

"Of course. You do know that Elfman and Evergreen were now dating. Why you ask? Do you had a secret crushed on someone?"

"Ano... That's right. But he's kinda weird.", Lisanna said.

"Weird? Weird like what?", Mirajane asked.

"He always talking with his tiki dolls."

"The tiki dolls...?", Lisanna's sister gasped. "Wait, don't tell me you're...?!"

"Yeah... I actually like Bickslow. But I don't think he knew something about lovey dovey things.", Lisanna murmured.

"Poor you are. Don't worry. I'm sure he will. Just someday."

"Yeah... I guess so. By the way Lucy, how's you and Natsu?", the white-haired woman asked.

"No... I don't think he's liking me at all."

"Why?"

"He actually like... someone else.", Lucy mumbled.

"Who is it?". Lisanna asked.

"I don't know yet..."

"Ah...! It's getting late. I think I should head back to the guild.", the violet-haired woman said.

"Alright, then. See you.", Mirajane waved at her.

"Arigatou. See you, then."

* * *

After Kinana was finally head back to the guild, she saw lots of people were making some noise, having a party and something that they've always do. She then saw a strange man and Makarov were drunk. She went to the bar and see who's the person.

"Kinana, I'm glad you came.", a blonde-haired man said.

"Ah... Laxus-san. Is something wrong?"

"Well yeah... You see, Makarov and this man were drinking an alcohol until they drunk. So, would you don't mind if you take him to where he was belong?"

"But... I don't know where his house.", Kinana said.

"In that case, just let him stay in your apartment."

"Eh!?", she exclaimed.

"Come on. Just only once, alright?", Laxus asked.

"I guess...", she mumbled.

"Arigatou."

'_I wonder who is this man..._', the violet-haired woman thought.


	12. Drunk Erik

**Hope you like another new chap. And.. I wasn't meant to steal this idea from FT OVA 4. I would like to write like that ova, but I don't know what are they saying since there's no english sub yet. Anyway, hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Drunk Erik  
**

It's had been a few hours that the poor violet-haired woman had to go to her apartment from her guild. Why it took along time for her to go to her apartment? It's because she carried a man. A mysterious man with a strange clothes. The way how she carried him, she pulled the man's arm over her shoulders and let his head on her right shoulder and let him sleep for a while. It was really hard for her to carry this man. He was too heavy. his was her first time to carry a person on her back.

"I wonder who is this...", the violet-haired woman wondered.

And so, Kinana and the man were finally entered her apartment. She then put him on her couch at the living room. She sighed. "He sure is heavy..."

She could smell his body while he's asleep. It was very smelly. So, she wanted to take him a bath. But before that, she went out from her apartment to buy a new clothes for him.

A few minutes later, she finally went back to her apartment. The mystery man was still sleeping on the couch. '_He must really tired..._', Kinana thought. She smiled at him gently even though she didn't knew this man.

The violet-haired woman started to take off the man's mask and protector. Her eyes were widen opened. She was very shocked. The man who was drinking together with Master was actually the crimson-haired man. '_E-E-Erik?! Goodness...! He's so handsome whenever he's sleeping._', she thought. She quickly slapped her face to control herself.

A little while later, the crimson-haired man opened his eyes. Kinana quickly went backward. Erik's cheeks was very red and he staring at the violet-haired woman. But he actually wasn't look at her beautiful face. He stares at her chest. Kinana's face became red and quickly covered it by using her hands. "Wh.. What are you looking at?", she asked him. He also could see there were triple Kinanas. But the crimson-haired man didn't replied and didn't say any word for her. He kept stares at her again.

"I.. I'll go and make a glass of water for you.", her face heated up.

"...Oi!"

The violet-haired woman turned her head, looked at his drunk face. "What...?"

"Come closer."

"Wh.. Why?", she asked.

"Just do it.", the crimson-haired man said.

Kinana followed his orders. But she wasn't too close on him. She was afraid what will happened to her since he's still drunk.

"A little closer.", Erik said.

But Kinana refused to getting near on him anymore. He sighed and pulled her arm. She accidently kissed him. She could felt his taste was like an alcohol. She quickly pulled him off from his lips.

"Wh-What is wrong with you?! Are you still drunk?!", she exclaimed. The crimson-haired man didn't replied it. But she was true. He was still drunk. Kinana was very nervous. She never seen he's drunk like that. He is different. Different the Erik that the violet-haired woman knew.

"Gimme sake.", he finally said.

"What the...?! No way. I won't give it to you.", Kinana refused.

"...Why not?"

"Because... Because.. I said so!", this was the violet-haired woman first time shouting to him like that.

"In that case... give me an alcohol?", he asked.

"Hell no! I'll go and make a water for you to cool your body.", she sighed and quickly went to the kitchen.

'_Geez... What's wrong with him..?_', she thought. While she pour a water in the glass, she could felt 'something' was wrapping over her neck. Her body started to shiver. She turned her head, almost tried to shouting. The one who was wrapping the violet-haired woman's neck was Erik. His face was also so close to hers. "What are you doing here?", she asked him.

But the crimson-haired man didn't hear her voice, so, he didn't replied it to her. She then could hear he was mumbling something. She started to hear from him very well. "I'm really glad that we're friend... Cuberos."

'_Is he.. talking to himself?_', Kinana thought.

"You're never stop close to me, aren't you?", he chuckled. "You don't care even if I was naked while you and me were taking a bath, actually."

The violet-haired woman's face became red. '_Did I.. take a bath with him while I was a snake?_', she thought. She still can't remember about her past being a snake yet.

After he kept mumbling about his memory with Cuberos, a few minutes later, he fell asleep. She sighed. '_It's about time for him to fall asleep.._.', she thought. She carried him and put into her bathtub to take him a shower. She started to take off his clothes included his boxer.

Before she started to wash Erik's body, she kept staring at the crimson-haired man's sexy body. Look at him makes the violet-haired woman's face turned to red and her nose was almost started to bleeding. She slapped her face many times. '_Focus! Stop thinking pervert things!_', she thought.

She at first, wash his dark red spiky hair. After that, she wash his body very slowly and gently so she doesn't want to let him awake. A few minutes later, she dried him up by using her green towel and put him on the couch. She tried to find his new clothes that she had already bought it a while ago. "Uh-oh...", Kinana sweating. She forgot to buy a new boxer for Erik.

She sighed. "I guess I have no choice.", she said to herself. She put the men's clothes on the crimson-haired man. and about the boxer.. she had to let him wore the smelly thing that he had just wore from the morning.

"...Maybe I should let him sleep on my bed.", she said to herself. The violet-haired woman carried him again and put him on the soft bed. "Good night, Erik.", she switched off the lamp and started to close her eyes to sleep.

* * *

"Ouch.. My head its hurt...", the crimson-haired man was finally opened his eyes. He wiping his eye since there's something in it. "That old gramps... If I drink too much alcohol, it take along time my drunkness would wore off. I even would say something stupid.", he mumbled.

"...Wait. Who the _hell_ put on a weird clothes to me? And where am I?, he asked to himself. He then could hear someone was dozing. His mouth was widen open after he looked on his left side. "Ki-**KINANA?! Did you just sent me here?!**", he asked her even though she was in a deep sleep. The violet-haired woman didn't woke up yet.

"...Erik isn't my boyfriend...", the violet-haired woman mumbled. She had a dream that, her friends were still teasing to her that she had a boyfriend.

"Was she take care of me all this time?", he said to himself. He couldn't remember what was happening after he drank an alcohol with Makarov. "...Thank you.", he whispered to the violet-haired woman's ear.

He wore his mask and protector to cover himself again and tried to get out from the window. In return, he gave her a kiss on her cheek. It was very late. So, Erik was believe that, Ultear will getting mad again it's because of him.


	13. Dating with Salamander

**There's one thing I need to tell you. Pls don't flame, well... that's what in the fanfic always called it or review something bad about Cobra and Kinana or my english language. If you do that, I might stop writing this story. That's only I need to warn you, but I'm still a big fan of Erikina/Cobkina.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dating with Salamander  
**

"I'm off.", the crimson-haired man said.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Cobra. You're in biiiiiig trouble.", the pale-skinned woman held Erik's shoulder.

"What? Just because I was late, that doesn't meant that I'm in trouble."

"I don't care. You're not gonna go and see that octopus lady for today.", Ultear said.

"It's Kinana!", he shouted.

She sighed. '_I'm starting to feel regret.. letting this guy to join Crime Sorciere. He's drivin' me crazy..._', she thought.

"...Oi! I can hear you."

* * *

"Hey, Kinana!", Natsu greeted to the violet-haired woman.

"Natsu-san... Is there anything you want?", she asked.

"Would you don't mind if you come with me?"

"Where are we going?", Kinana asked again.

He grinned and smiled widely to her. "Just follow me. If you want to."

"Sure, I don't mind at all."

Natsu held the violet-haired woman's hand and started to get out from the guild. "Yosh. Let's go."

"Ah... Slow down."

"Ara, ara. A dragon and a snake... Looks so adorable.", Mirajane said to herself.

"What are you talking about Mira-san?", the Sky Maiden asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself. Well, I am a matchmaking, of course."

"Matchmaking?", Wendy confused.

The white-haired woman nodded. "That's right."

"Good morning, Mira-nee.", Romeo greeted.

"Good morning, Romeo. Is there anything I can help?"

"Well... There is."

"What is it?"

* * *

**Kinana POV**

As we walked somewhere at the Magnolia City, I can see Natsu-san was blushing. I don't know why he's acting like that. I knew that he likes me, but I don't know if I really had a feeling about him. I wonder why he likes about me…? And I don't think Natsu-san and I were on a dating. He only wanted to show me something.

"Ne, is there any relationship between you and Sparky guy?", Natsu-san asked.

I was shocked. How did he knew about me and Erik? …Wait, or maybe I've always gone out it's because he want to see me. "No… I don't think there is.", I lied. Natsu-san may be my _nakama_. But I still can't tell about Erik the truth.

"I see. Well, it's good , then."

"Why you ask?", I said.

"It's like this. Yesterday, I just saw that Sparky guy at the Magnolia City.", Natsu-san said.

I was shocked. I didn't knew that Erik went to the city before. And I never seen him after the picnic. But, he just came to the guild and drink the alcohol with Master all of a sudden. "…What happened?", I asked.

"You won't believe this. That Sparky guy is actually Cobra from Oracion Seis.", he said.

I became panic. This looks so bad… "How did you know?"

"I think the magic council guy were took off his mask, maybe. Still, I won't forgive him…"

"You won't forgive him…? Why?", I asked him.

"After what he had done to us… To Fiore… I won't forgive him. He and his friends were almost kill everyone and Lucy. If I ever see him again, I will kill him. I came here to warn you. Don't you ever near to that bastard.", Natsu-san said.

No… You're wrong. He wasn't meant to kill everyone else… Even Lucy-san. What will I do? Should I tell him the truth about Erik or I won't?

"Here it is!", he said.

I'm not sure where are we. But it's really beautiful. There's lots of flowers and butterflies. I'm starting to like this place.

"Do you like it?", he said.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Of course. It's really beautiful. Especially when there's a sunset.", I said.

He smile widely. "I'm glad you like it. A friend of mine was the one who planted this garden."

"Sugoi.", I turned my head to look at the flowers again. I can't stopped look at it. It's just so amazing.

"Ne, Kinana.", Natsu-san called out my name. So, I turned my head again to look at him.

"Yes?"

"After I came back from Tenrou Island… you're changed from seven years ago."

"You think so? Well, thank you.", I smiled at him.

"You're also reminds me of Lisanna even though you're hair was purple.", he said.

"I didn't meant to copy it from Lisanna. If you think it really is, I will change my new style of hair."

"No, it's alright. I think it's beautiful.", he said.

"Okay, if you say so."

"To tell you the truth…", he holds my shoulder and kissed on my lips. I was shocked. He just kissed me all of a sudden. Natsu-san then pulled off from his lips. He smiled at me. "I actually like you.", he said.

"Nani?", I confused.

"I like you after you had change from seven years ago. When I heard that you're gone out somewhere from the guild, I was very worried about you. Still, I'm glad you came back.", he said.

"Natsu-san…", I murmured.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like someone else besides me?", he asked.

"A… Ano..", I don't know… I like Erik so much. But, after he just kissed me, my heart started to beat very fast.

"…It's alright. You can think for a while. If you're finally done, just tell me. Anyway, let's go back t guild together.", he said.

"Okay, then.", I agreed to go with him. But, it's not that we're now a couple or something like that.

* * *

**Erik POV**

I can see them. I can see them clearly. That Salamander and Kinana were kissed. I can't believe it… How come that guy just kissed her all of a sudden? It's not that I was jealous or something like that. It's just... I never thought there's another guy really likes her. She's really clumsy sometimes. I sighed. I was planning to give her 'this' thing. But, I better break it. Not exactly sure if she likes it or not. But I don't care anymore.

I was on my way to go back to see Ultear and the other by went into the forest. Sometimes, I've always hear something or someone was coming from me. There's a sound of rustling from the bushes. And I don't think it's the magic council guy or that Salamander. It's someone else. I don't know who is it, but I would be better to forget about it. I continued went back to see them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

At the hut where Laentine and her two assistant, Lucifer and Isabelle, lived, they stayed in it to have a rest for a while. The man was cooking for their dinner, the mischievous girl was playing a ball like a cat and the black-haired girl was checking her mail to see if there's anyone need to see her. Well, she's now known as an Angel Heaven and Grim Reaper. Her job is to make humans to feel happy about their dream and taking the people's life.

Just a seconds later, Isabelle was shocked all of a sudden. She could felt something is might happened. But she doesn't knew what is it or where did she's finds out. "What's wrong, Isabelle?", Lucifer said.

"It's nothing..."

"You've got another bad feeling?", Laentine asked.

The little girl nodded. "It's always like this. I don't know why... First, a man with a glasses and another man with a scar are coming to me.. and now there's someone was trying to get me.", Isabelle said.

"Don't worry. We're always been together remember?", Lucifer said.

Laentine and the-7-year-old-girl agreed. "If there's anything happen again, just tell us."

"...Alright..", she mumbled.

* * *

It was really late, the pink-haired woman turned he head from the right to the left. She started to worry about the crimson-haired man. "What's wrong with you, Meredy?", Ultear asked.

"It's nothing. Well... Don't you think Erik is late to eat his dinner?", Meredy asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he went out with Kinana. There's nothing you need to worry about.", the pale-skinned woman said. Jellal, Meredy and Ultear started to eat their dinner after the pale-skinned woman had finally done to cook. She's also left it for Erik, too.


	14. Poison Dragonslayer Ill

**Sorry if this chap looks bored and short. Anyway, as usual, hope you like it and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Poison Dragonslayer Ill  
**

Back to the hut, Lucifer and the black-haired girl were still talking about Isabelle's ability. "So, where did you learn that strange magic? Is it like precognition or something?", the man asked.

"I don't know.", Isabelle replied. "But…"

"But…?"

"But… I don't think this person was trying to chase me. They were chasing someone.", she said.

"Is it a telephatic magic?", Laentine said.

"Telepathic magic?", Lucifer and Isabelle said in unison.

"That's right. You were used to say something strange."

* * *

_Before Isabelle took a bit of her food, something was strange happening about her. She just flinched all of a sudden. "Oi, Isabelle? What's wrong?", Lucifer asked._

_"I… My name is Sparky. I don't even know who's Mystogan is.", the dark brown-haired girl said._

_"What's the matter with you? You're not Sparky."_

_"...Don't worry. If I ever see him, I'll report it for you. Even if he's my counterpart, but he's still my enemy.", Isabelle said something strange again._

_"Oi, Isabelle!", Lucifer shouted at her._

_A few minutes later, the little girl passed out. The man started worried about her. He tried to wake her up. Laentine was watching at her only. She doesn't even wanted to help her to wake up. But she had a strange feeling about Isabelle._

* * *

"Did I say something weird like that?", the dark brown-haired girl asked.

Laentine nodded. "Indeed. You saw a strange person trying to chase you, is that right?"

The little girl nodded.

"…Something is not right."

"Ojou-sama… What should we do?", Lucifer asked.

"…I think I knew this man...", Laentine said.

* * *

A few weeks had been passed… The violet-haired woman didn't met or talked with Erik before. After Kinana went on a date with Natsu, the crimson-haired man didn't see her for now. She knew that he had been punishment by Ultear. '_Something is not right… He usually run away from her. I hope he's fine…_', Kinana thought.

"Hey, Kinana!", the Salamander called out Kinana's name. As usual.

Hearing that voice makes the violet-haired woman felt shocked and her face became so red. As red as tomato. It's not that she like or hate him. But she only like him as a friend. Not a closest friend… Not a couple… Just friend. In fact, she still didn't even tell him about her feeling.

"So, you're working hard as usual, huh?", Natsu smiled at her. But she hid her red face from him to avoid the Salamander looked at her. As usual thing she's always do, wiping the wet glasses. "Ha.. Hai…", Kinana mumbled.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?", he ordered. The violet-haired woman giggled. It was her first time that the Salamander want to drink a hot chocolate. She started make a cup of hot chocolate for him like a customer.

"Here you go.", she smiled to him gently.

Natsu grinned. "Thank you.", he started to drink it. As he was drinking, someone was entering the guild. Kinana's eyes were widen opened. It was Porlyusica entered it. Everyone didn't knew why she came.

"What can I do for you, Porlyusica?", Makarov asked.

"I need to see a lady named Kinana.", she replied.

The violet-haired woman went toward to the old man after she heard the pink-haired old lady called out her name. "Is there anything you want from me?", Kinana asked.

"…Follow me.", Porlyusica said and started to leave the guild.

"Master… can I.."

Makarov nodded. "You can go. You have my permission.", he said.

Kinana hugged him gently. Unlike Erza, the scarlet-haired woman hugged him very tightly until he couldn't breathed anymore. The violet-haired woman quickly went out from the guild and followed Porlyusica. "Wait! I wanna go too.", Natsu said.

"Hold on! We suppose to go and take a other mission, remember?", the scarlet-haired woman glared at him.

"A.. Aye…"

* * *

**Kinana POV**

"So, why did you need me?", I asked her. But Porlyusica didn't replied it. I knew that she hate humans very much. But, maybe she need to be nice to other people. Of course, the way she looks, she's a human too. A few minutes later, we were finally arrived at her house. Porlyusica opened the door and she told me that I had to enter first. I don't know why.. But I had a bad feelings.

"**JUST GO TO MY HOUSE ALREADY!**", she shouted at me. She's really scary whenever she's mad. And so, I quickly went into the house since she was told me in force.

As I entered her house, it looks messy. There's lots of books and even a few potions on the table. When I started to turn my head to the right, my eyes were widen opened. I... I can't believe of what I've seen... It's.. Don't tell me... it's really is...

"Erik!", I called out his name. He lied down on the bed. He looks unconscious. Laentine and her friends, maybe..? were stood up near to the bed. I quickly went toward to him. Event though I called out his name many times, he won't wake up. Porlyusica then went near to me. "What's happened to him? Is he died?", I asked her.

"No, not really. But he won't wake up. It seems that someone was put him a strange magic but I don't know what kind of magic that he had under for now.", she said.

"Then... what should we do?", I asked.

"... You need to see his past.", Porlyusica said to me.

"His past...?", I confused.

"He had a bad memory that he doesn't even want to remember. You're the only person who can save him.", she said.

"Me...? But how do I must see his past?", I asked her.

"Take this.", she gave me a silver bracelet. It looks a normal bracelet in the jewellery shop to me.

"What's this?", I asked.

"It's a Memory Bracelet. You can entered someone's past. And not just that, the person from the past was also can see you. Are you willing to do it?"

I nodded. "I'll do it. I think I knew why he's unconscious.", I said. I realized something. After I've already go on a date with Natsu-san... Erik didn't talked to me again. It's my fault that I make him felt hurt. So, I have t save him. I don't care if I have to face an evil wizard or monster.

"Alright, then. I'm going to cast you a strange spell.", Porlyusica said. I nodded and I'm ready to go to Erik's past. I wonder... what memory does he hate to remember... She started to use a magic to me. All of a sudden... I felt so sleepy. My eyes were suddenly closed after she used a magic on me. Everything turns black...


	15. Erik's past pt 1

**Sorry if I late updating. I knew that I've always updating so fast. There's three things that I did until I almost forgot about this story. First, there's someone needs my help for his/her fanfic. Second, I make a new story of Cobkina/Erikina you can see it in my profile. But, I'll write it either Between Fire & Poison is finally finish or my writing skills became better. Don't worry. Between Fire & Poison isn't over yet. And third... I was wasting my time by playing PSP since my sister take a laptop at her school. I only had two laptops and one computer. My mom using a computer and for another laptop, my little sister using it, of course. ****Btw, there will be no Cobkina in this chapter. But I will write it for the next chapter. ****Anyway, I shouldn't talked too much. Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Erik's Past pt. 1  
**

The violet-haired woman opened her eyes slowly. She could hear the children were playing around together... the birds were singing, too. That's makes Kinana woke up quickly. '_So... this must be Erik's past. The memory that he doesn't want to remember..._', she thought. Even though she's now at the crimson-haired man's world, Kinana at the Magnolia City. The city looks very peaceful. As she turned around, she's astonished. She saw a big guild called Fairy Tail. '_Is this... Fairy Tail?_', she thought again. Someone was coming from the guild. She quickly hiding from the barrel. It was her first time to see Erza as a child. She never stopped wore an armor. As usual. A few minutes later, Natsu ran off to see her. Kinana giggled. She thought they were look cute.

"Erza! Have you seen that bird brain?!", he asked her.

"Not really. But don't you ever get so bored fighting with him?", the scarlet-haired girl asked.

"Of course not! This time... I'm going to beat him.", he ran off to find the raven-haired boy.

The violet-haired woman slapped her face. '_What the hell am I doing? I have to find Erik and see what is the worst memory that he doesn't want to remember.'_, Kinana thought. She went out from the barrel and quickly tries to find the crimson-haired man... or boy?

It's had been a few hours that she had been walking to the city. But she still can't find him. She sighed. '_I wonder where is he..._', she thought. She had been turned her head from the right to the left after that from the left to the right. That's makes her head felt so dizzy. After she shook her head, she met a boy. Kinana and the boy blinked. This is the violet-haired woman's first time to see a cute boy like him. Even cute than Natsu. She had seen him somewhere. She already look at him many times. The tan-skinned... the slanted eyes... and two sided of the bangs of his hair. But she couldn't figured out.

"...Nice hair, woman.", the boy was finally said to her.

"Ah.. thank you.", she said and smiled at him gently. He grinned. "Ano.. what's your name?", she asked.

"None of the people would like to know about my real name."

"Ano...", she was sweating. Of course. The boy is from the past. He would never see her again since Kinana is from the future.

"Alright. I'll tell my name. But don't tell anyone else even if your closest friend.", the boy said.

"Okay. I promise."

"It's Erik.", he said.

Kinana flinched. She couldn't believe of what he had just told her. But it was true. The violet-haired woman is a stupid woman, as always. None of the boys had a tanned skin like him before. And even a styled of his hair. That boy was the one and only Erik.

"I see."

"What about you, woman?", he asked.

"Nani?"

"You have a name, right? So, you better tell your name too. I can't call you 'woman' forever.", he said.

"Ah.. right. I'm sorry."

'_She's sooooooooo stupid._', the boy thought.

"I'm.. Rika.", she tried to shake his hand.

"Rika? That's a weird name.", Erik complaint.

"Eto...", she was sweating. She never knew Erik's personality is like that before. 7 years ago... when she was first met him, he looks so rude but cool.

"Whatever. Hey, have you seen a girl with a silver hair and a boy with a sunglasses?", he asked her.

'_A girl with a silver hair... It must be Sorano. But, a boy with a sunglasses... I wonder who could that be..._', Kinana thought. "Ano.. No.. I didn't seen them. Are those your friends?"

The boy smirked. "Friends? Don't make me laugh. I don't called those pests a friends. Cuberos is my only friend."

Kinana was shocked. She never knew the little Erik could possibly said such a bad word about Sorano and a boy with a sunglasses. Of course. He is one of the dark guild called Oracion Seis. "Anyway, if you ever see them again, just tell me.", he said and went away.

She was astonished. How stupid she was. She was supposed to keep an eye on started followed him. But she doesn't want to let the boy knew that someone was stalking him. She hiding behind the tree... in the bushes... behind the barrel or even a crate.

As Erik was walking, he could hear someone called out her name. But they called him, Cobra instead his real name. He sighed and turned his head. And so as Kinana. She wanted to know who was calling out the boy's codename. She was very surprised after she seen it. Sorano was the one who called him. Besides her were a boy with a sunglasses and a fat boy with an orange hair.

"Yo, Cobra. It's coincidence for you to come here. Want to go a karaoke? It's looks fun.", the silver-haired girl invited him.

"Tch. No thanks. And I came here is not having fun at this city."

"What? You came here because you're actually go on a date with your pet snake?", she mocked him.

"Don't be ridiculous!", Erik shouted at her.

"Ah... money are so wonderful.", the orange-haired boy was daydreaming that, he had a million of jewels. The slanted-eye boy and the others were staring at him and sweating. Hoteye never stopped thinking about money. But he still had a reason why he need it.

"Anyway, so, why are you came here for?", Sorano asked him.

"Brain told me to find all of you at the Magnolia City. And... did you already buy of what he had told you?", he said.

"...Uh-oh..", she sweated.

"Your answer is... not 'no', right?"

She shook her head. "Just as I thought...", Erik muttered.

"Fine... I'll go and buy it. Hoteye, I need the money."

"...What money?", the orange-haired boy lied.

"What do you mean by 'what money'? I thought I gave it to you?"

"I don't even know what are you talking about.", Hoteye said. But, just a few minutes layer... there's a few jewels had been fell from his pocket. Erik and the other were saw it. Sorano became so mad. "Give me back that jewel!"

"No!"

"Why?!", she asked.

"Because that jewel is belong to me!"

"You big liar! That jewel belong to Brain. If he finds out that we didn't buy something for him, he'll kill us to death.", Sorano shouted.

"...Except me.", Erik commented.

"You! Don't you dare getting involved in this business!", she started became mad. Cuberos and the slanted-eye boy were sweating. Kinana had been watching. She giggled because how funny they were when they were a child.

Erik sighed and tried to leave them alone while Sorano and Hoteye were still arguing about the jewel. "Hey, Cobra. Where are you going?", the boy with a sunglasses.

"None of your business. Got a problem, pinocchio?"

"Eto... No. Not really."

As Erik left them alone, the violet-haired woman continued to follow him. She still wanted to know about his dark past. Even though it was really fun watching Sorano and the others were fighting, but she still need to focus about the slanted-eye boy's memory.

* * *

It's had been a few hours that, Erik had been walking all over the Magnolia City. Kinana was getting so bored by kept spying on him. She would like to hang out for a while. But she remembered from Porlyusica's advice before she went to his past. 'Before that, whatever you do, don't you ever talk to anyone else.'. However, she was accidently talked to Erik.

Just a moment later, he bumped on someone. Erik didn't realized that where he was going since he's always talking with Cuberos and laughed at her because of her hiss sound. But he actually doesn't knew what on _earth_ she was saying. But he thought she was making a joke.

"Ow... watch where were you going?!"

"Me?! You're the one bumped on me, first. So, it's your fault.", Erik said.

You bastard...!"

"Bring it on, muffler boy.", he dared. The muffler boy is actually Natsu. That's makes Kinana was shocked. It was very coincidence that, Erik and Natsu were actually knew each other from along time.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!", the pink-haired boy punched the slanted-eye boy's face. Even though he dared, but he wasn't ready to fight yet. "Is that all you got?", Erik asked. The two boys started to fight. but it was very fair. This time, Natsu and the tanned-skin boy were fighting fist by fist. Not sure who will win. Either Erik or the pink-haired boy. Kinana was sweating. Both of them were fighting just because Natsu was bumping on him. Even though they were fighting each other, but the violet-haired woman was very shocked to see on their face. They were sometimes smirked and smile widely. It's like, they were actually having fun instead argued. '_They were actually... having fun? It's like.. Natsu fight with Gray._', Kinana thought.

* * *

A few hours later, it took along time that Erik and Natsu were finally stopped fighting. The last thing they did were, punched the face at the same time. Sometimes, the boys were panting. Still, they were having fun, violet-haired woman sighed in relief. She love to see both of them fighting. But she doesn't had a time to keep watching only. Of course. She still remember about her mission. "...You know, I think you're better than that bird brain.", the pink-haired boy said while Erik and Natsu were still lied down on the ground.

"I never knew there's a boy like you can be strong."

"What do you mean by that? You're a boy, too, right? In fact, Erza is stronger than me included you. She's a monster.", Natsu said.

"Erza?!", Erik exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's from Fairy Tail. And so am I. Do you know her?", the pink-haired boy asked.

"..No. Not really."

"Ne, what's your name?"

"Why do you ask?", the tanned-skin boy asked.

"Ever since we were fighting each other, it felt so much fun. Let's be friend.", Natsu asked happily.

Erik stood and Cuberos were wrapping her body to his arm even though there's a bruised from all over his body. But he getting used to it since he was once to be a slave. The wizards were torturing him. "Sorry, Muffler boy. I'm not interesting friend with you."

"What the _hell_ are you trying to say?!", Natsu became mad.

"Let me get this straight. I hate you. And I'm not interesting about you, at all. Especially the way you look, you look like a girl.", the tanned-skin boy went away.

"Hey! I am a boy!"

"I know. But your pink hair is meaning that, you like girlish things.", Erik said.

"You bastard! Someday... Just someday, I will finish you off! Ya hear that, slanty-eye!"

"Bring it on.", Erik smirked."Oh, and by the way, yours are just like mine too, pinkie head.", he left him alone and pretend not to hear it. While Natsu was still keep blabbering about fighting and rivalry. Just a while, Kinana stood up. She was realized something about this memory. The pink-haired boy and the tanned-skin boy were knew each other for along time. But either Erik doesn't want to tell him, or Natsu didn't want to tell him.

"It was really fun back then. That Salamander and I were once to be a rival friend. I knew you still can't remember about this... But I will tell you.", Erik said. But this time, it was the guy who had a scar on his right eye. He actually stood behind Kinana. The violet-haired woman didn't turned around to look at him. But she only focus about the two boys and wanted to know more about the relationship between Erik and Natsu.

The crimson-haired man's past world started to change. He actually changed it since it's his own world. Kinana saw the Little Erik and Little Natsu met each other again. They were meeting at the side of a river. The pink-haired boy smirked. "Give it all you got, Slanty-eye!"

"I told you! Yours are just like mine. Don't you ever learn?!", both of them started to fight again. Just like how they fight; fighting using a bare hand only. They don't care who's going to win. In the end, both of them were draw.

"No matter how many days and times... we would never stop fighting. It would be great that we will became like this forever. But...", the crimson-haired man cut off his words. His world starting to change again. This time, at the old Oracion Seis guild. After everyone heard from brain, the tanned-skin boy was shocked. "What did you say?!", he exclaimed.


	16. Erik's Past pt 2

**I'm truly sorry for updating sooo late. At first, I was planning to skip saving Erik/Cobra from the past. But just a moment, I think I've finally got an idea. Thank you for those who were waiting patiently even though I was focusing writing 'Where's my Heart'. Anyway, here it is hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"We won't go to Magnolia City anymore?!", the Little Erik exclaimed. The silver-haired man nodded.

"Indeed. We won't go there anymore."

Erik's eyes were widen open. He never thought that. This will be the end of fighting with his new 'friend', Natsu Dragneel. Natsu and Erik may always fight just because they hate each other. But, by meaning hate, he were actually had taken liking about Natsu.

The tanned-skin boy became silent. He won't tell Brain about this. Not even his comrades.

That night, he knew that he shouldn't had to go to Magnolia City anymore. But he's as stubborn as usual. Erik went to find the pink-haired boy to say good bye. Unfortunately, he had no idea where the hell did Natsu lived actually. And so, he went to find him at the city instead.

"Hey, Cuberos. Did you knew where that Muffler Boy is?", Erik started asked to Cuberos also known as Kinana. But she hissed instead. She couldn't possibly said like a human. "Yeah... I don't even knew that guy is... I wonder where the hell is he...?", he said as he looked around the city. It was very beautiful in night.

Cuberos had staring at him all the time. After a little while, Erik was shocked. Ever since he met Natsu, he was truly forget about her. He started panic. "I'm sorry..! I didn't meant to forget you. But it's not that I like him. I just only... miss him if we're not gonna see him again, that's all.", he said.

Cuberos quickly bit Erik and an away.

'_That's it! Our friendship is finally over. I hate you...! All you ever care is fight with that Muffler Boy'_, she said as she slithering her body to get away from him.

"Oi! Come back here, young lady!", he said as he tried to get her.

As she kept slithering, she suddenly bumped on someone. The Little Erik met a girl with a gothic outfit. She then picked Cuberos up, while she was still unconscious.

"Oi, who's this snake?", she asked in a rude tone.

"That's my snake. Now give it back!", he shouted at her.

"So, this is yours, eh?", the gothic girl smirked. "How about I should play with her just for a while.", she said s she took out a butcher's knife.

"What are you trying to do to her?!"

"My siblings are hungry now. So, I would like to make a snake soup.", she replied.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Oh...?", the girl commented, and almost tried to cut Cuberos' skin. The tan-skinned boy had tried begging to stop, but she won't obey him. And he couldn't used a magic since its forbidden. Well, that's Brain's orders.

"That's enough already.", a calm voice spoke to her. The little Erik and the gothic girl then turned their head to the right side and look at the young girl with a red scarlet hair.

"That snake wasn't belong to you, doesn't it? So you better give it back to him, Mira.", Erza said.

The white-haired girl scoffed. "Fine.. fine.. whatever. Here, take it.", she said as she threw it off to the boy. "You've always destroy the fun time.", she then left them.

"Don't worry. She's always like this. By any chance... have we met before?", the scarlet-haired girl asked.

'_Shibata...! No wonder her hair looks so familiar. Still... I can't say I had already get out from the tower..._", he thought.

Erza was waiting for him to answer.

"No.. Not really.", he lied.

"But you look familiar.", she said

"Was I?", he asked.

"Yes... Well, it doesn't matter. And try to take care of your snake carefully. He's your friend, right?"

The Little Erik nodded. "But.. it's a female."

"...Whatever. Anyway, I need to go back to my guild. If you have a magic, maybe you should join Fairy Tail.", she invited.

"Sorry, I had already join a guild."

"Oh? And what guild did you joined?", she asked.

"Uh.. Dragon Fang...?"

"Dragon Fang? Never heard it before.", Erza said. "It's a new guild. And it's not so famous, that's all."

"I see... Well, I hope we can meet each other again. Just so you know, the name's Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"It's... Sparky.", he replied.

"I've gotta go. I need to find my friend, Natsu. He has a pink hair and a muffler."

The Little Erik astonished and his eyes were widen opened. "If you ever found him, tell me.", she said and leaving him.

Cuberos hissed. "Cuberos... Don't make me feel worried about you, alright? If she didn't come, I'm sure you be dead by now.", he said to the small purple snake.

'_I'm sorry... I thought you never like me..._', Cuberos said as she looked down. The Little Erik then smiled at her and pat on her head. "Don't worry. I forgive you. I just... want to fight that Muffler Boy, that's all. I didn't meant to forget about you..", he said. "And if I was really doesn't need ya, I might want you to stop wrap on my arm."

Cuberos sweated droppings. '_You.. You've got a point..._'

"Anyway, let's forget it and continue to find that boy."

The purple snake nodded. "According from Erza, his name is Natsu. She also want to find him too. So, I'm sure he's still out there somewhere. Let's go.", he said as he continued to find the pink-haired boy.

Kinana and the real Erik were watching his past. She had finally found the truth about him. She then said, "I see... So you were actually care about Natsu-san all the time."

Erik chuckled. "Yeah... Since when I was a boy. I don't like that bastard for now. He.. He betrayed me.", he said

Kinana blinked a few times and look at him. "Betrayed you...? What happened..?"

The crimson-haired man pointed to Kinana about his past. The scene had changed. It was at the riverbank. And there's a sunset. The Little Erik had finally found Natsu. He at first, was very happy to see him again. But after a little while, his face was changing...

"It's your fault because you steal Erza's strawberry cake!", Natsu shouted at the stripped boy.

"What do you mean it's my fault?! It was YOU who eat it!", Gray shouted back.

Both of them started to fight again and again until they'll beat up. The tan-skinned boy was watching them. He didn't called him yet. But he doesn't know why... he's starting feels so... hatred... jealously. It's not because of the stripped boy. The Little Erik had always thought Natsu's rival was only him. But in the end, there were more rival he actually had.

After the fight between Natsu and Gray, the stripped boy is win and left him at the riverbank. As he finally gone, the Little Erik then looking at the pathetic pink-haired boy, the tan-skinned boy gave a disgusted snort before turning around. If that boy was really that weak, Erik would be easy to beat him.

"You're weak. I shouldn't have say goodbye to you. I always thought that you're stronger than me. But I was wrong.", he said as he left him.

Kinana then felt a little apathy about the tan-skinned boy and the pink-haired boy. She shook her head. "No... I think you're wrong.", she said. "Erik...", as she spoke, the crimson-haired man wasn't there. He just disappeared all of a sudden.

She also remember something from Porlyusica before she went to the past.

_'I want you to save from his past. I'm sure Erik will finally woke up'_

_'But what happened if I make a contact with him.. or even anyone?', Kinana asked._

_'Don't worry. Even if you make it, everyone's memory will erase it'_

As soon as the violet-haired woman remembered, she went to the tan-skinned boy.

"Stupid muffler boy...", he muttered. "You're weak. I shouldn't have met you..."

Cuberos hissed to him and went to his face to comfort him. He gave her a sad face , patting her. "Don't worry... Maybe Brain was right. I shouldn't have make a friend with anyone especially from the official guild..."

"...Hey.", a sweet voice spoke to the boy. He raised up his head and met a violet-haired woman again.

"What do you want now?", he growled, turning his head away to avoid to look at her.

"I saw everything.", Kinana said.

"...So?"

"I think you're wrong."

He glared at her with an angry face, and he shouted, "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You see.. One of my friend was once say, it's good thing that you had a friend. You must have a calm effect, too.", Kinana smiled at him happily. "Huh?", he raised eyebrows. "I don't understand what the hell are you talking about. But.. is friend really that great?"m he asked. She nodded. "Of course. Sometimes, you can happy for them.. cry for them.. and even laughted for them, too."

The Little Erik was staring and hear her words. It was his first time hearing a word like that. He's absolutely stubborn sometimes, but he always had a soft side. A few minutes later, he turned his head away to hide his red face, and gave a cute smile. "Maybe you're right.", he said. "That's good."

"But I'm not going to apologize him. HE have to apologize me first.", he said. Kinana sweated. Yup. He's as stubborn as ever. '_Eto..._'

Just a moment later, the tan-skinned boy was astonished. "What's wrong, Erik?", she asked. The boy was ignored her as he was looking something. But it's like someone was watching them. "What's wro-", as she tried to finish her sentence, he cut it, pushed her to avoid from attacking.

"What did you do that?!", Kinana shouted. "I think someone is trying to attack us.", he replied. "I know you're out there. Come out!"

Finally, someone was came out from the hiding place. But it wasn't a wizard or a normal person. It's only like a shadow. "You're very sharp, boy"

"Who are you?", the Little Erik asked. "You don't need to know it, boy. In fact, you're going to die by my own hands.", it said. The tan-skinned boy smirked. "I don't think I'm going to die. It was you who's going to die by me.", he said as he took out a breathed and shouted, "Poison Dragon's Roar!"

The dragon breathed was aim to the shadow. But it didn't any effective on it. The boy was cursing himself. "What is that.. an immortal?", he said.

The shadow was laughing evilly. "No one can kill me. There's no way you can stop me."

"Oh?", the boy commented. He started attacked it in many kinds of poison dragonslayer. But in the end, the shadow didn't felt weak or get injured. All it did was laughing. '_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do...?!_', Kinana thought as she tried to find a way to save the Little Erik. As soon as she saw a matches on the ground, she finally had an idea to defeat it. "Erik,

I've got an idea. You need to distract that shadow for a while. I'll be back for a while.", she said, left him to fight. "Alright, then."

After a few minutes later, Kinana had finally came back. She was very shocked. The tan-skinned boy was injured really bad. "Are you alright?!", she asked. "I'm fine. You've got a plan, right? Then, it's your turn.", he said. "Right."

As she went near to the shadow, she threw a strange liquid which it was an alcohol, actually. After that, she lighten the fire by using a matches, and threw it to the shadow. There's a big fire. The shadow was starting to vanished. "We did it!", Kinana shouted with a happily tone. She then, went back to see how's the boy is. His injured was deep. As deep as she was once seen it. "Are you going to be alright? Let me help you.", she said, trying to help him. "…Thanks. You know, I never like someone trying to help me, especially Angel. But I let you aid me.", he said. The violet-haired woman smiled to him and tries to help him.

After she finally bandaged him, her hands starting to vanish. Unfortunately, the Little Erik didn't saw it. Only Kinana. "Thank you for saving me.. and thank you for telling me about friendship. I guess I was wrong…", he said. "So… when will you going to forgive him?", she asked. "Like I said, he's going to forgive me first."

"Right…", she mumbled. "I think I should go. The old gramps and the others must had worried me. I'm sure we can meet again… Rika.", he said. "Of course we will."

"See ya!", he said as he left her and waved his hands to the violet-haired woman. And so… she finally vanished from Erik's past. '_I guess… my mission is finally over._', she thought. '_I'm sure we will… Erik'_

* * *

The crimson-haired man slowly opened his eyes and took a gaze on the ceiling. After that, he take a look all around him. He then saw Kinana was sleeping beside him. Erik didn't knew why did she was sleeping. But he had to admit it, she was kinda cute; sleeping with an innocent face.

(A/N: Just imagine, Kinana was sleeping like Evergreen, to take care of Elfman in GMG arc)

"So, you're finally awake.", a pink-haired old lady said. "What happened to me?", the crimson-haired man asked. "You were had been under a spell. Thanks to her, she save you."

"She.. save me?"

Porlyusica nodded. "Do you remember what happened?", she started to ask.

".. I don't remember much.. But...", he said as he tried to remember what happened to him before he couldn't woke himself.

**Cobra POV**

_It's too bad Kinana is now like him. But, I'm not quite sure id she was really crushing on him after that Salamander kissed her all of a sudden. Well, I was only thought. It's not that she will love him. I mean, he's a dense dragonslayer. That would be impossible if Kinana like him._

_While I was on my way to see her, I was actually want to give her something. Since it's almost Christmas and the winter will coming soon, I wanted to invited her to play something._

_As I went back to the forest, I couldn't help, but feeling jealous about that bastard. I knew he like her so much. Like he was really obsessing her. In fact, I still remember back then, when he was once giving her a strange potion, and act so strange especially when she tried to propose me out of the blue. I love her, too. But I'm not ready to marry her yet. If I propose her all of a sudden, she might felt nervous and refused it. So, I need to give her a time._

_Man... I don't know why... But I couldn't forget that bastard kissed her. i wish I could kill him and ripped him off. Well, I couldn't possibly kill him.. If I did it, Kinana might hate it. Fufufu..._

_While I kept thinking about it, a mystery person appeared in front of me. This person.. is a girl.. or a woman. She had a dark brown hair and tied up in a pony-tailed style. Her skin was similar as Ultear. Oh, and this woman was also wore a blue ninja tunic._

_"Remember me, bastard", she asked me. "Who the hell are you?", I said._

_"My name is Mayu. Mayu Suzuki. And I'm the last survivor of Suzuki Clan. You were once killed my parents back then, remember?", she said as she took out a sword called kiku-ichimonji._

_Suzuki Clan, eh? I've heard Suzuki Clan is a family member of wealthy.. they were also a ninja, too. Heh, no wonder why she wore a strange clothes. I guess she's not a wizard. Seriously, she shouldn't had blame me. That's what Brain ordered me 7 years ago._

_"I came here to kill you.", she said. I smirked. "Is that so? Then, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a woman."_

_The woman named Mayu and I were starting to fight. She rarely using a magic. ...Wait. Or maybe ninja doesn't have a magic, actually. But while I kept using a Poison Dragonslayer magic, she jumped higher and muttered something. "Frost"_

_A big ice was falling from the sky and it aim on me. And so, I quickly avoid it. It's really easy since I can hear every move. "Not yet.", she said as she threw a strange metal stars on me. That thing was hit my arm. It's really hurt than I ever thought._

_As I finally took it off, the ninja woman was disappeared. I tried to find her by hearing her. But it was really hard. It's so silent. It's like she was give up fighting on me. Still... I don't think she was giving up now.  
_

_As I kept turning my head from the right to the left, she wasn't there. "Too slow.", the ninja woman said as she used a strange ninjutsu. Wait.. I don't think that's ninjutsu to me. This time... it was a magic..?! "Somnum Exterreri Solebat", she muttered again.  
_

_A strange shadow came over to me and went into my mouth. Sometimes, my head kept spinning all of a sudden. I also could hear someone or something was whispering to me. It kept echoing in my head. It said... 'I'm going to kill you..', with a creepy voice._

_I'm starting felt weak... I couldn't moved my body. And it everything turns dark. I always thought this might be end for me.. After I lied down, Mayu said,"You'll get suffered for now. No one can save you, but only someone can changed your worst memory."_

_As she finally left, there's nothing I could do but succumb its causes of her magic. But after a while later, I saw there's a red boots. I'm not sure who is that nut it looks so.. familiar..._

**Normal POV**

"I think while I was fought that ninja girl, I let my guard down.", Erik laughed because how stupid he is. Everyone was sweating, except the black-haired girl. Kinana had woke up a few minutes ago.

"...Let's go.", Laentine said as she went out from the Porlyusica's house first. After that, her followers went out too, and so as the pink-haired old lady. And now... just only Kinana and Erik only.. alone.

Everything was very silent. The violet-haired woman didn't say a word for him. Not to mentioned it, it was her fault for letting Erik felt hurt. "Um... I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.", she finally say it. She was really regretted.

But the crimson-haired man was silent.

"Are you... mad?", she asked. "Not really. I was only... hate it when that bastard did that to you.", he finally spoke. Kinana then looked down to avoid to look at his serious face. "I wish there's another way to forgive you...", she said with an innocent face.

"...Kiss me, then.", he replied. Kinana's face was flushing red. Kiss him? Well, she had already kiss him twice. And Natsu for once. But... is this a joke? He wanted to kiss him(...again?)

"I.. I...", she stuttered. "You said there's another way to forgive. That's the only way to do.", he chuckled.

She walked toward to him slowly, her face became red. She was moving her head very slowly. She's obviously very nervous to try to kiss him. Her body was shaking. Still... she still wasn't kiss him yet.

Erik sighed, as he pushed her back so she can kissed him quickly. She was finally touched her lips to his. It was really soft and gentle. It was really different from a kiss that they were once did. After a little while, Kinana's lips leave from his. "Don't. Leave. Me. Again.", he hissed quietly. She was nodded only.

* * *

"...Sometimes, I don't understand about lovey things...", Isabelle said. As she kept talking to herself, Lucifer took looked at Laentine. He then feeling down just a little. '_Why.. I didn't realized it..?_'

* * *

The next morning... it was the same day as usual. Natsu went to see Kinana. She was really nervous because he was actually can't wait to know how she feel for him. And so, she took a deep breathed, and said, "Let's go to the town.", she said. "Of course.", he grinned happily.

As they went to the town, the violet-haired woman was silent. She had no idea what would she's going to say to him. She really hate to make someone's feelings hurt, especially Erik. "I'm sorry, Natsu-san. But, I..."

Before Kinana can finished her sentences, someone was poking the pink-haired man's back. As Natsu turned around, the one who poked it was Laentine. Which, makes her felt shocked.

"Say cheese", the black-haired girl said as she used a strange cigar-like. There's a bright flash and Natsu was unconscious for a little while. Just a moment later, he finally woke up. "Ow.. what happened to me..?", he asked to himself. "Your friend was waiting for you to eat.", Laentine replied.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that! See ya, Kinana.", he said as he ran toward to the guild. She was really confused. "Ano... what's going on?", she asked.

"I was using a neuralizer to erase his memory. He knew about Cobra-kun, right?"

Kinana nodded.

"Then... his memory about Sparky's identity was erased. You better keep an eye on him. Don't let that guy finds out again.", she said. "Thank you... but, where did you get that thing?", Kinana asked with a curious face. Laentine was silent for a while. "I... stole it.", she said as she disappeared.

'_Wait.. if Natsu-san doesn't remember anything about Erik... does that mean he doesn't remember anything about the kiss?_', she thought.

* * *

**Hope ya like it. And I also want to write a slight of Laentine x Lucifer(or maybe I could rather call it Lalu/Lula, I know it might similar to Laxus x Lucy). I'm gonna make a poll... again. I just doesn't know what something-call-it-as-an-arc I want to write (just remove the something call it as an, if you're confuse). Erik's exceed or Honeymoon Festival.**

**If you chose Honeymoon Festival arc, I'll explained it. I just wanted to find the best romantic word. So... the word of honeymoon was just popped into my head. A slight Naki/KiTsu, humor, Laentine x Lucifer and Erikina, of course.  
**

**And btw, I'm not really a biggest fan of naruto. The ninja thingy was coming from Final Fantasy IV. Edge is damn handsome but flirty. If you're a fan of Final Fantasy, Mayu is looks like Izayoi. I just doesn't know how to write about her appearance. I'm sorry if I make a few characters who absolutely hate him. Why am i so cruel to him? Well, he's a villain remember. So, he must had get a better punishment than from Ultear. Mwahahaha...! I think I take it too far.  
**

**I know this chap. looks so boring cuz this is all about a friendship between Cobra and Natsu. But in the end, they'll hate each other. But I hope the Erik's exceed and Honeymoon Festival will be better than this.**

**Shibata means crap, from FT episode Cobra vs Erza  
**


	17. Exceed pt 1

**A few readers wanted the exceed arc, so I'll write it then. Ever since I've read Our Lector, StingxMeredy, it just gave me an idea. And yes, Erik's exceed will be Lector. Sorry if anyone dislikes it. I'm not exactly sure if I write Erik gave Lector to Sting... But hope you like it. And again, I create a new OC. This character may have a slight of ErikxOC. I've already wrote it in my profile. But not in this chap.**

* * *

"Rogue-kun, Fro missed Lector...", the green exceed said. "I miss him, too. And so as Sting", the shadow dragonslayer replied. "Where's Sting-kun?", Frosch asked another question. "He stayed in the hotel. He's not hungry. Anyway, let's go and eat a seafood, alright? Maybe eating seafood would make you feel better."

"Yeah, seafood~", the green exceed said.

Meanwhile, at the hotel, the blonde dragonslayer sat on the bed and started to think about his one and only friend, Lector. He's just like Cobra, too. The crimson-haired man was once lost Cuberos, or also known as Kinana, but for 7 years, he had finally found her. It turned out to be a barmaid. And as for Sting Eucliffe, Lector is gone forever. He never come back after what Minerva/Jiemma did to him. The only thing the blonde dragonslayer could hear his best friend's last words was... 'Sting...-kun..'

"Lector...", he muttered. "Why did you lie to me... Minerva?", he continued. He remembered back then. After the Grand Magic Games was over, and the Fairy Tail is the victory, Sting wanted to get Lector back from her. But she was lied. She said to him that she doesn't know who's Lector is...

_"You lie to me...! You said you'll get Lector back after the tournament is over!", the blonde dragonslayer exclaimed. The Sabertooth wizards were staring at Sting and Minerva. "I don't even know who's Lector.", she calmly, grinned. "But I've already won!", he replied back to her. "Yes, you may won. But Rogue, Orga and Rufus were lose."_

_"How could you...?! Give him back to me!", he shouted. "Listen, pretty boy, if you dare talked about that pest, you'll banished from this guild. But.. if you leave, what guild would you join? Fairy Tail? I don't think so. They don't even care about you.", she said. Her voice was changed into serious tone. Sting was silence, and went to the usual desk to drink._

"Lector is the only thing I have. And so as Sabertooth...", he said to himself. "But.. he's gone now. If I left Sabertooth, there's nothing I have. I have to find Lector by myself, then. Still..."

* * *

"Exceed?", the crimson-haired man repeated from his best friend's word. "Yup. Each dragonslayers have exceeds. ...Well, except Laxus. But it doesn't matter. Natsu-san have.. Gajeel have.. and even Wendy.", she said. "Nah, I think I passed.", he replied. "Eh? Why?"

"I don't know... When I was first met that blue cat.."

"It's Happy.", Kinana interrupted. "Whatever. When I was first met him, he looks so... annoying, noisy and all he think about fish.", Erik said. The violet-haired woman giggled. "That's how he is. Natsu-san is like a father to him. Like father, like son."

"Well, let me think about it for a while.", Erik said. "I hope you'll get it someday. I'm sure it's fun."

"I think so..."

"...So, how you feel?", Kinana started change the subject. "I think I'm fine for now. But... that new nurse is really scary. She may look cute, but the way she aid me, it was really hurt.", he groaned. She giggled. "So, what are you going to do?", she asked. "Huh?", the crimson-haired man was puzzled. "It's had been a few days you didn't go back to the hideout. Will Ultear is worry about you?"

"I don't think she will worry about me. But..."

"But...?"

"But... she's going to kill me instead.", he shivered. She giggled. "Hey, there's something I want you to do to me, Kinana.", Erik continued. "Yes... What is it?"

* * *

"And that's how the story is... Erik had been under a strange spell like me. He's still sick. If he get tortured by you... he might died...", Kinana pretend whimpering and tell Ultear, Meredy and Jellal about the crimson-haired man. The pink-haired woman's tears were flowing. "Oh... Ul~ Please don't kill him. Maybe she's right. He's strong remember?", Meredy started to cry and hugged her. While the blue-haired man and the pale-skinned woman was sweating. After a little while, she sighed. "Fine.. fine.. I won't kill him.", she mumbled.

"That's good.", Kinana said. '_I guess his plan was work..._', she thought.

_"Yes... What is it?"_

_"Would you don't mind if you tell Ultear about what happened to me and pretend crying?", Erik said. "But.. but why?"_

_"If I tell her, she might won't listen. You're the only person who can help me.", he said_

'_Still... I'm really glad that she forgive him..._', the violet-haired woman thought again. Ultear staring at her suspiciously. She had no idea why does Kinana smiled all alone. '_No doubt.. this must be Erik's plan... Fine... he win this time._', the pale-skinned woman thought.

* * *

_*BANG*_

Erik quickly woke up after someone was hit his head. He started angry. He was had a good sleep and having another dream about Kinana (but it's not when she tried to kiss him this time). "Teme...! What was that for?!", he shouted. "Shut up and eat. It's lunch time!", a girl's voice spoke to him as she put the tray on the desk. "Can't you at least wake me up gently? You're a girl.", Erik groaned.

The girl scoffed. "Like I'm going to be gentle on you. Now hurry up and eat it. I don't want to let Lady Porlyusica finds out that you didn't eat.", she said. "Fine.. I eat it already. Geez...", he mumbled, and started to eat. "So... are you going to be alright?", she asked softly. The crimson-haired man nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I'll be fine by tomorrow.", he replied. "That's good. Cuz I don't want to take care of you. You're so annoying."

"So you're ask me like that just because you hate me?!", Erik exclaimed. "Well yeah. And why did I ask you like that then?"

He turned his head away to avoid to look at her. "Even though you're look like a nurse, but the way you treat to your 'patient', you are SO not look like a nurse.", Erik started to complain. "What did ya say?!", she shouted at him, pinching his cheek very hard. "Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt!"

"That's enough, Nari.", Porlyusica said, she had finally came back from the Magnolia City. "Yes, Lady Porlyusica.", she stopped pinched him, bowed to her as an apologized. '_Man... she's just like that Sorano-tan.._', Erik thought. "So, how you feel?", the pink-haired old lady asked to the crimson-haired man. He nodded. "Yeah, I think I be fine. Maybe I'll leave by tomorrow.", he said. "...I see. I hope Nari take good care of you really well."

"Yeah.. about that...", before Erik wanted to say it, he saw the light brown-haired girl was pulled the Erik-like doll's head. Which means, if he told Porlyusica that Nari had been so mean to him, he might be dead. She's a meaner girl than Ultear. "She had been so kind to me...", he lied. "That's good then."

_'I can't believed she's actually a monster..._', he thought as his mind was crying causes of pain.

* * *

Meanwhile.. Lucifer watched the birds flying at the sky. It was really obvious for him. Something he felt doesn't good. Whether if it's about between Erik, Kinana and Natsu, or different. In fact, he had followed Laentine for along time. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to be with her besides she had always be with him since they were a child. Many women and girls were chasing him just because he's the most handsome in Magnolia City, but he always refused and said to them that he already had a girl he likes. Which, makes them jealous and angry. But he didn't say who was it.

"You like her, don't you?", Isabelle asked. Lucifer was a little surprised and turned his head to look at the mischief brat. "What are you talking about?", he asked. "It's about Laentine-sama, of course. You... like her, don't you?", she repeated. He became silence for a while and finally replied, "Yeah..."

"Well, that's too bad.", the girl giggled. "What do you mean?", he was confused. "Even though you like her, but... does she have a feeling for you? For me, I don't think she have", she said. Lucifer was silence again. But Isabelle was right. Of course Laentine have no any feelings toward to everyone else even her own followers. "Too bad for you. She's an immortal girl, remember? Her heart had closed for along time. And you, you're actually a cat, right? You're not a human. A witch was put under a curse on you by turning into a cat plush. Isn't that right?"

"How do you know everything about this?", he asked with a rude tone. She giggled. "I've been watching you and Laentine-sama.", she replied. "So you came here to spy on us? Not helping Laentine-sama?"

"Not really. I just want to have fun, of course."

"Who the hell are you, actually?", he asked. "Oh, as you can see, I'm just an _ordinary_ girl. Get it?", she said as she ran off somewhere. "What the hell...?"

As Isabelle ran, she met Laentine. "What did you tell him?", she started asked. "Nothing. Why don't you ask him? I think he want to say something about you."

The black-haired girl watched the little brat ran, and went to see Lucifer. While she was on her way, he kept thinking about her. 'That brat was right.. I am a cat. Just a normal cat. I was once had a master.. but my master is not as nice as Laentine-sama. He order me like I am nothing but a slave cat. How come this man doesn't treat me like a human? Humans and animals are all same. I hate it. That's why, I ran away from home. But then..'

"What did Isabelle tell you?", Lucifer was back into the reality. He realized that, Laentine had been stared at his eyes. "Oh, nothing. That brat said something about me as a plush.", he replied.

"Is that so?"

Lucifer nodded. He couldn't tell her that he likes her. It may be too weird. _I'm sure she will hate and dump me_, he thought. "By the way, what's Christmas Festival?", Laentine asked.

"Christmas.. Festival?", he repeated. She nodded. Lucifer scratched his backside of his head and wasn't sure how to explained it to her. "I don't know how to say this, but.. did you believe Santa?"

"...I don't know."

"Well, as you can see, if we're win in the festival, we could see Santa.", he said, with a joyful tone.

"...Is Santa really that special?", she asked another question. _Man.. who do you think I am? ..A god? She asked too many questions.. She is one curious girl_, he thought again. "He's not as special as Devil God. He just.. gave a kid something that's makes them happy."

"I see...", she paused. "What makes you happy, Lucifer?", she asked again. He sweated it. He never like reply too many question. Ever since she stop kill Cobra, she started became a naive girl little by little. He wasn't sure what to reply her strange question. "I be happy if.. you're always happy.", he replied.

"..In that case, would you don't mind.. can you show me Santa?"

"You want to see Santa?", he said. Laentine nodded. "I.. I guess so. But..."

* * *

The next day... Erik had finally went out from Porlyusica's house. He had been stayed there about a week ago. It's because the spell that he had under by the ninja girl named Mayu Shuzuki. He was on his way back to the hide out of Crime Sorciere. As he walked, he kept thinking about exceed that Kinana had mentioned. "Is having exceed really that fun?", he asked to himself. "I'm too lazy to go and find it.", he sighed. "If the only there's an exceed will fall out into the sky...", he chuckled because it would be impossible if an exceed can fall from the sky.

_*THUD*_

There's a something fell on Erik's head all pf a sudden. It was really a hard sound. "Alright, first, I've got hit an hammer by that bitch. And now I've got hit by... something?", he kept staring at the strange red thing. It almost look like a cat. A cat that is almost look like Happy. "Oi, you okay?", Erik asked.

But the cat didn't replied. It's almost look like its dead. As he looked closely, the red cat was got an injured. "I've gotta aid him. Well, I hope no one doesn't have an allergic cat.", the crimson-haired man said, carried the cat.

* * *

"...? Erik, what did you brought?", Ultear asked as she saw the crimson-haired man had came back. "Isn't it obvious? I found a cat.", he replied. "And where did you found it?", she asked another question. "... at the sky."

After he replied a weird question, everything started silence. At the sky? Ultear would never understand about men. "Anyway, I don't have time to talking with you. The cat's injured was deep. I can't let this little guy hurt.", he said, and went off somewhere. The pale-skinned woman was almost getting mad. Almost. She would like to kill him since he always made her crazy. But, Meredy was very over-protective of him and begging her not to kill. Ultear sighed. There's nothing she had to do...

A few minutes later, Erik had aiding the poor red cat. And even bandage him. He wondered how does the red cat fall from the sky. It was really strange. But it's not that the crimson-haired man was wishing. He was actually make a joke. While he kept thinking too much about him, the red cat had finally opened his eyes slowly. "You're awake", said Erik with a sighed of relief.

"Wh.. Where am I?"

* * *

**Quiz Crime Sorciere**

"Alright, in every end of the chapter, there will be a quiz for Crime Sorciere,", Ultear explained. "Question no. 1, who is the first master of Crime Sorciere?"

Erik quickly tries to answer. "An old woman,", he said.

"There's no an old woman here. Use your head,", she commented.

"My mother,", Meredy answer with a cheerful tone.

"A good answer. But no. You're suppose to answer the name,"

"An old woman with an ice ball,", Erik answered again.

"Could you please stop answer about ages?!", Ultear had started gone mad.

"Ul,", Jellal answered.

"That's my mother's name."

"... a mad woman,", the crimson-haired man answered again. But then.. she used her ice magic and attacked him. "**You're just trying to make fun of me, aren't you?!**"

* * *

**You know... I actually doesn't know what does a sound of hammer. So... I just wrote bang. If anyone know, review in this chap. Oh yes, and there's no Sting vs Natsu. Just writing only. And yeah, Erik always makes Ul angry as usual. Hahah... Yes, yes.. I know that Lector had come back from Milliana. But.. just like I've always did, changed the storyline. Anyway, hope you like it.**


	18. Exceed pt 2

**For the character of Nari, I changed into a new character, Elin. So Nari won't exist anymore. But Elin will appeared after Exceed arc. There might be a love rival. Elin x Erik x Kinana. I don't have any idea much at first. But, hearing inishie no mahou piano, ****Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii and At the Beginning makes me get a little idea. Hope you like it. Btw, if anyone likes Rolu, I'll wrote it.  
**

* * *

"Wh.. Where am I?"

"At the Crime Sorciere base. ..Most likely in the forest,", the crimson-haired man replied. "What's your name?", he asked.

"I am... Lector..", the red exceed murmured.

"That's a good name.", he praised.

"Are you...", the red exceed paused for a little while and said, "Are you my partner?"

"What?"

Lector looked at Cobra suspiciously. His vision was blurred. But he could see the crimson-haired man as Sting Eucliffe. However, it was still hazy. Cobra can hear the cat's thought. He had an amnesia. '_If he think too much about his past, he might get hurt..._', the crimson-haired man thought.

"Yeah. I'm your partner, actually,", he said, smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Of course,", Cobra replied. But he actually lied. "It's Cobra. But you can called me Erik", tries to shake his hand.

* * *

Frosch drooling as she looked at all the seafood that Rogue had ordered. The green exceed didn't sure which food she want to eat first. While she tries to find it, the shadow dragonslayer looked outside from the window. He wondered... how's Sting is..

"Erik-kun, where are we going?"

Frosch and Rogue shock and their eyes were widen opened as they heard a familiar voice. As soon as they spun to the back, there was no doubt. The voice was the one and only Lector.

Lector climbed on the mysterious man's shoulder. He looks very happy. But Rogue and Frosch didn't know what makes him happy. Could it be it's because of that man?

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to eat. Aren't you hungry?", Cobra asked.

The red exceed nodded happily. "Aye. I thought you wanna give it to mama Ultear,", he replied. The crimson-haired man sweated. '_Mama Ultear?_', he thought.

"Anyway, I'm going to buy it. You can sit on the table while you still can"

"Aye sir!", Lector said like he was a soldier.

As Erik had leave him, the red exceed looked at to a man and another exceed with a frog costume as they were toward to him.

"Lector, is that you?", Rogue asked. Lector blinked twice. he had no idea why he asked like that. He doesn't even know her. Or.. is he?

"Fro was so glad that you're alive. Fro miss you", the green exceed, tried not to cry. The red exceed was even more confused. He didn't knew what to say to them.

"What happened? How can you survived from Jiemma's magic?", the shadow dragonslayer said.

"...Who the hell are you?", Lector was finally replied. But his voice was so high and rude. That's make Rogue shocked. But what's the worst, Frosch was almost going to cry. Cry because it's hurt.

"Lector... don't you remember us? It's me, Fro", she said, sniffing.

"I don't know who's Fro. I only know Erik-kun, Jellal-kun, Meredy-kun and mama Ultear", he replied.

"But.. what about Sting?", Rogue asked.

Lector raised his eyebrows and said "Who's Sting?"

"Lec.. Lector...", Frosch said very weakly. "What happened to..", before the shadow dragonslayer finished his sentence, someone was interrupted them. "What are you doing?"

Rogue and Frosch looked at from their back and they were in big trouble. Cobra had seen them. He looks like he was angry. "Erik-kun!", Lector said and tries to hug him. "I was so scared. Those guys were said something bad"

"Is that true?", Cobra asked.

"Fro will never do that. Fro...", Rogue was stopped his exceed to talk. He then bowed politely. "We're truly sorry after what we've done. We have to go.", he said, took Frosch away from the restaurant.

"Oi, Lector, did they said something bad to you?", Cobra asked. The red exceed shook his head. "Not really... but they thought they knew me. But I don't remember", he replied.

"...I see"

* * *

Trembling...

Sorano had finally get to see her sister and reunite again. But.. she was feared. She thought that her sister might know about the Oracion Seis/Reborn Oracion Seis. So, she might be a betrayer. However, it was lucky that Gray was there. He showed her where Yukino stayed. The stripped man may the only one who can comfort her. He saw her body started to shiver. She wasn't ready to see Yukino yet. He pat her head and smiled.

"Don't worry. Yukino missed you so much. There's nothing to worry about"

"Gray...", the silver-haired woman whisper and.. slapped his face. "Idiot, don't touch me. Pervert!"

"I was trying to cheer you up", he mumbled.

She snorted. "Whatever", she went to the kingdom Fiore where her sister lived now. As she looked at Gray, she gave him a smiled. '._.Thank you_'

* * *

"...Sorano-nee", Yukino muttered. Tries to remember her past before she lost her...

_The two children running together and play a game called Tag. They were both look alike a twin. But a girl with a blue ribbon on the two sided of her head is the oldest one and the other girl is the youngest one. It felt like both of them were always stay forever._

_A moment later... Yukino fell on the ground... again. "Again?", Sorano sighed._

_A girl with a rose started to cry. She's as weak as Wendy. And timid. "Hey, hey don't cry. It's not really that bad.", her sister said._

_"But it's really hurt..."_

_"Well, no wonder why many people like to tease you. Because you're weak.", Sorano replied._

_"Weak...?", the short silver-haired girl repeated from her sister's word._

_"Yeah. If you can stand on that pain, I'm sure they'll underestimate you. Got that?"_

_Yukino is only nodded. Not even a word she tried to reply. "No, no, no. It's not nodding. You must say 'Yes ma'am' "_

_"Ye-Yes ma'am!"_

_"Hey, hey.. I'm your sister. So you should say... whatever you always called me, alright?", she sweated._

_"Ha-Hai!"_

_"Come on. Let's go home..."_

"After that... one of the Zeref's follower took my sister away. If I became strong like her, I'm sure we will always be together again..."

While she kept thinking about Sorano, a soldier came to her and announced her something.

"Yukino-sama, someone wants to see you", he said.

"Who is it? is it Lucy-sama?", she said.

The soldier shook his head. "No. Apparently, she looks just like you.", he added. The short silver-haired woman widen her eyes. She knew what he meant. Yukino quickly went downstairs. "Wait, Yukino-sama!"

She ran as fast as she could. Yukino was pretty sure that, what the soldier was talking about is actually her sister. She always knew that her sister was gone forever. But in the end, she's alive.

After she finally left the castle, she saw a beautiful young lady with a long silver hair was stood there looking at the garden. Her eyes were widen. It was absolutely Sorano. Because of the blue ribbon, Yukino gave her as a memento if they ever seperated each other. Finally, they'll reunited.

Sorano had finally turned around and looked at her real sister.

**Sorano POV**

I looked at her with a sad face. I felt so.. regret. I was once to be one of the Oracion Seis. Which means, I've already betray her. I'm sure that she hate me. But I just want to see her to apologized her.

"Yukino.. I...", I tried to say something. But something that is very warm just hugged me. It was my sister.. Yukino.

"I miss you.. I miss you, Sorano-nee", she whimpering to me. I was kinda shocked. I always thought that she hate me. I've already made everyone suffered. Yet, she still forgive me.

I told myself that I don't want to cry. Not even in front of her. But I couldn't helped. I just.. missed her too. I wished we will stay together forever just like the old times...

I'm started to cry and hugged her back. Yukino... she was still my guardian angel.

* * *

**Rogue POV**

_*knock* *knock*_

I opened the door to see how's Sting is. He's been acting strange lately. And.. I have to tell him the truth. About Lector.

"Sting?", I said, looked around the room. I realized that the room was mess... again. I bet Sting was drunk. Sighed... ever since he lost Lector, he always drink a sake, beer or a wine so he can forget about him. But.. I don't think it work.

"Yo.. Rogue. Want to join us?", Sting said with a disgusted voice. Yup. He already drank a sake. I showed him with an emotionless face and hide feeling of awkward. If Jiemma didn't kill Lector, Sting wouldn't never be like this.

"Sting, there's something I need to tell you", I said, closed my eyes.

The blonde-haired dragonslayer didn't say anything. He just staring at me very suspiciously. He then said.. "Oh, I get it. So you finally confess your feeling to Lucy, right? Well, congratulations", he said.

I hid my red blushed and refused to say something like that. "No.. I wasn't confessed her yet. But.. it's about Lector...", I said. Sting didn't replied. He just looked at his bottle of sake. "He's alive", I finally finished the word that I have to say it.

Sting looked at me and started to laugh insanely at me.

"Haha! You're joking, right? Are you blind or something? Or maybe you just only saw another exceed", he said, continued laughed and drank a sake again.

"Sting, I'm telling you the truth. I'm sure that..."

"Enough already!", he cut off my words. I remained silent only. "Don't you see? You've already see it, right? Lector is gone forever. He won't come back. He never..."

He turned around to avoid looking at me. And said... "Just leave me alone. I don't want to see him anymore.."

I didn't said another word and leave him. If that's what he want then, so be it.

I went out from his room and I saw Frosch was still stood up waiting for me. She looks like she was scared and wanted to cry.

"Rogue.. will Sting going to find Lector?", she asked. I shook my head. "No.. He won't. He doesn't believed that Lector was still alive.", I replied.

Frosch looked down. "No... way"

I patted his head to comfort her and smiled gently. "Don't worry. We will get his memory back. I promise.", I said.

My green exceed then felt happy like the old days. "Yay~ Rogue promise"

* * *

**Cobra POV**

Ever since Lector and I just met a weird guy and a cat with a costume, Lector had been act strangely. He usually finished his food first after me. And now... he kept staring at his food. I sighed. "Oi, Lector", I called him.

He then astonished. It seems like he was thinking something. "Ye-Yes?!"

"You need to eat your food or it might get cold", I warned him.

"Hai!", he said, quickly eat his lunch. Even though his face looks like he enjoyed, but I think that's only a fake face. I can hear him.. He... he wanted to know the guy from the restaurant. But I have a bad feelings about this if he got his memory back.

"You know, Cobra, you really are an over-protective brother", Meredy giggled.

My eye was twitched and opened my mouth widened as disbelief her.

"What do you mean by that?", I asked, confusely.

"Why don't you look at him closely.", she winked.

"Why do I..", I realized it. She thought Lector and I were look like a brother it's because.. our hair/fur. The two of us had a same color, so that's how she meant.

"Don't get a wrong idea", I said. She continued giggling. I sighed only. I wasn't really an over protective that much. I was only... worried about him.

"Ah yes. Jellal, I've heard that you and Erza are going to marry for the next month.", Ultear said.

Jellal quickly spitted out his tea. "Wh-what?! Since when? I never tell anyone. Except..", he looked at me suspiciously. I knew it. He finally found out.

"...Congratulations", I said a simple word.

"Cobra you bastard!"

The two ladies were giggling again. Poor Jellal. Feeling humiliated it's because of me. After a little while, Lector started laughed. Well, it's good thing that he's happy.

Still... should I gave Lector back to the real of his friend or I would take him from them..?

* * *

**Sting POV**

The next day...

I couldn't believed after what Rogue said to me. Lector is alive? That's impossible. He's gone. He's gone in a thin air. There's no way that he could be alive.

I went to the Magnolia City to try to forget him. But I couldn't. No matter how many times I try, the memory of Lector is always there in my head.

He sometimes called me. Even though it was only an illusion. Lector.. why can't I forget about you...

"Come on, Erik-kun~ We need to destroy the dark guild more.", I could hear a familiar voice was whining.

"I told you for thousand times. I'm not going to do it on my own. I'm not really that strong, remember?", I could hear another voice. It feels like he was talking to Lector. The voices were coming from the marketplace.

And so, I tried to follow them. As I finally found them, I was shocked. Rogue.. He's right. Lector is alive.

His voice.. his face.. his everything... he's still alive. I was very happy to see him. But... he looks so happy to be with another person.

This man... I can't see his figured very well since it seems like he's hid his face using a hood. Who is he..? He also wore a dark coat. If I knew this person... will I going to fight him..? Or I want my Lector back by just talking only..?

Lector...

* * *

**Omake**

**Erza:** Jellal...! (became a scary demon lady)

**Jellal:** Wait, Erza I can explained it. It wasn't me. It's Cobra. He was spying on us.

**Erza:** I told you that this marriage is only between us. Nobody can finds out about this!

**Jellal:** Alright. I'll do anything but just forgive me. (whining)

**Erza:** Hoho.. Anything, eh?

**Jellal:** Eh?

_Meanwhile..._

**Kinana:** Why do Jellal carried Erza like he's a prince and she's a princess and even he's acting like a butler?

**Cobra:** Erza wanted to humiliated Jellal in front of everyone ..._lol_

**Jellal:** _I get you Cobra..! I will get on revenge_

* * *

**Haha.. yes, Cobra wanted to humiliated Jellal after what he head done when he was a slave. I feel bad for you Jellal. Well, of course. Fairy Tail and Crime Sociere would see this marriage. By the way, if you like Cobkina, try to watch my first Cobkina video. look at my profile and you'll see youtube link. I know his real name is Erik. But I prefer Cobra since Erik is only a real name as anime. I'm sure that Hiro Mahsima will changed his name in the manga. And I've heard that Cobra will free from the prison according from the forum, Jellal ask a favor from Doranbolt and Lahar. Hope Hiro Mashima will let him free from the prison and let him join FT or CS. *squeeeel*  
**

**If you're interested Cobkina story, try read the oneshot one:  
**

**Forget**

**Category:** Fairy Tail

**Summary:** Cobra hate this girl. Everytime, whenever he went to Magnolia City, she kept see him. So, he want her to forget him. But... his plan was failed. Because of those words...

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Characters:** Cobra/Kinana

A/N: This story not so good enough. But try and read it

* * *

**Stay Forever  
**

**Category: **Fairy Tail

**Summary: **Even if he lose, he wanted to spend times with her forever. Until he finally get to hear her voice. His prayer... he wanted his prayer come true. What if his best friend leave and betray him..?

**Genre: **Angst

**Characters: **Cobra/Cuberos

**A/N:** I think this story looks pretty good to me

**About Cobra x Kinana, I would think that they might be canon since Hiro Mashima had drew Kinana with a pig-tailed hair style while thinking about her beloved Cobra. If he didn't, he wouldn't have make Kinana as a human**


	19. Exceed pt 3

**Here it is. Like I promise make a Rolu moment. Sorry if he's look OOC. I'm not really know much about Sting and Rogue, especially Lector. But hope you like it. Pls dont kill me if the battle scene looks suck  
**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Natsu..."

I mumbled his name. It was hurt yesterday... Yesterday.. I told Natsu about my feelings. And... he rejected. It's really hurt. It's like he stabbed my heart. I don't like to remember it, but that memory kept in my head.

_"I.. I love you, Natsu", I said to him. It was the time for me to say it. I didn't see any relationship between Lisanna and him. I was so embarrassing._

_"...Sorry Luce. I don't have any feeling about you"_

_I was kinda shocked. He just.. rejected. I can't believe it... I try not to cry. But I just had no choice. My tears just flow it from my eyes. "I like... someone else", he continued. Could it be... Lisanna?_

_"You.. like Mirajane's little sister, Lisanna?", I said to him. Natsu looked at me and shook his head. I guess... that's means he's not love her. Then... who is it?_

_"She's... not a wizard, actually. But, she does reminds me alot about Lisanna", he replied._

_Who is it...? Who is he love that he thought about Lisanna so much..?_

_"Kinana", he continued._

_My eyes were widen. Kinana? Does he meant.. a woman who was working at the bar? Doesn't she's only a normal woman? No magic? But why? Why her...? How can I be like her..? If I act or be just like her, will Natsu change his mind...?_

_But what about..._

_"What about I stuck in the Infinity Clock?", i asked._

_"What?", he looks so confused... or maybe he actually a dense guy..._

_"What about when I stuck in the Infinity Clock, you just saved me", I said._

_"Oh... that. Actually, I was really worried about you. I can't let you be that fish-like thing forever. You're my friend. I'll do anything to protect everyone", he explained to me._

So... I guess does he meant that we're just only... a friend? Is that what he meant?

I sighed and tries to hide my ugly face. It's hopeless. Even if I be like the barmaid woman, nothing can change. Natsu is so... stupid.

"Lucy..?"

I was shocked. I thought i just heard someone called me. As I tried to find this voice, it was turned out to be Rogue. He's from Sabertooth. I was starting felt scared. That guild... they humiliating me. Especially when Minerva tortured me. I wanted to get up and leave. But then, I could felt something warm but tight at my right arm. The shadow dragonslayer was held me tightly. It's like, he actually wanted to break my arm.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you", he said. His voice was very calm and emotionless. And so, I only trusted him for once.

He let go my arm and I sat on the bench beside him. It was really silence. I had no idea what should I wanted to talk about.

He then finally tries to break the silent. "What's wrong?", he said. I realized that, my face was still had a tear after I kept thinking about Natsu. I tried to wipe it off and gave him a fake smiled.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really", I said. I can't believe I just lie this man.

"...I know you're not too good today", he said. I was really impressed about him. I guess even a shadow dragonslayer can be a sharp guy...

"Did something happen?"

I nodded, looking at my shoes. "...It's about Natsu..", I mumbled.

"What did he do?"

"I.. I told Natsu that I love him. But he rejected. He love.. someone else.", I told him.

"Someone? Who?"

I shook my head. "You wouldn't know it. She's... just a barmaid, Kinana"

"Is that so?"

I started to cry again. "I'm sorry.. I just can't help... It's really hurt. I never felt like this before...", I started to whimper like a kid. I'm sure that Rogue wouldn't care about me. He's a wizard of Sabertooth. He never care anyone else except Sting or his cat.

But then.. I could felt someone was put my head on this person's shoulder. It was Rogue who did it. Is he.. trying to comfort me?

"I know how you felt. Don't worry. I'm sure he will change his mind... someday.", he said.

I just nodded only. Maybe.. he's right. I will believed him. Even if it's hurt now.. However.. being with him... makes me felt much better..

* * *

**Cobra POV**

"Come on Erik-kun~ Let's go and destroy the guild. I wanna I wanna I wanna~!", the stupid cat kept whining. Man, this guy is driving me crazy. He's looks like that Salamander to me. That's the reason why i hate to have a partner of exceed. I tried to cover my ears just only using a finger. But it still doesn't work. And so.. I finally give up.

"Alright. Alright! There's no need for you to keep whining about it. Everyone is looking at us", I said, sighed because he is so annoying.

Before I tried to leave the Magnolia City, I can hear someone was following us. As I turned around, it turns out to be a man with a blonde hair and looks reminds me of Salamander. I don't know who is this guy. I can see that he actually looked at Lector.

"Lector.. is that... you?", he asked to the red exceed.

When I looked at Lector, he looks like a little bit confused. I guess even this guy can't remember anything. Just like an emo guy and his cat.

Why do many guys knew this cat anyway..?

Lector blinked twice. "It's me, Sting. Remember?"

"... I don't know you", the red cat replied to the blondie. Just as I thought...

"What are you talking about? You're.. you're joking, right?", he asked. His face looks like he didn't believed him. This man...

Lector shook his head. "I really am telling you the truth. I don't know you. Sting... are you a friend with a weird guy and a cat with a stupid costume?", he asked him. I can see that, the blondie looks so shocked. His face was almost pale.

"What.. what do you mean? How could you say like that?"

He then looked at me all of a sudden. Sometimes, I could had a bad feeling about this... His face turned into anger. The blondie started clenched his fist and teeth.

"You...!** IT'S YOUR FAULT RIGHT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKE LECTOR FORGET ABOUT ME!**", he yelling at me. Everyone in the Magnolia City are starting staring at us. Sighed... Troublesome.

"...No. I just found him. He doesn't remembered anything after he woke up", I replied.

"**LIAR!**"

"If I didn't saved him, he'll die", I said. But it looks like he didn't believed me. I could felt a strange feeling now... This guy's body.. It starting had an aura of light. I've heard from Kinana that, that was a White Dragonslayer magic. So that's how it looks like...

I can hear it... he try to punch with full of speed. But.. no matter how fast he is, I'm still can hear it. His fist was so bright, and lands a punched at me. But I was only dodge it. He looks so shocked.

"You bastard..! Did you predict my move?!", he asked harshly.

I shook my head. "No. I only can hear it. I can hear what's your next move.", I replied.

"Then, how about read this!", he said, creates an orb of white light from his hand and unleashes it against me. I knew that I shouldn't used a dragonslayer magic, especially when I was at the Magnolia City. But I just had to. I summons my magic seal in front of me, make a wave of poison, shaped looked a snake's head with a fangs and sends the blondie's magic, stopping his attack by having the wave bite it. The attacks was causing an explosion. He flew away only a kilometers.

After a short fight and I went to the blondie. He was coughing it's causes of a smoke. I guess it's finally over. Still, he looks like he wanted to get Lector back even if he had to fight, me. I can see that the blondie want to fight me again. But I don't want to fight him anymore. He may looks strong, but I'm not going to waste my power. And so, my final blow will be punched his stomach in full speed with a Poison Dragon arm.

"Nng... Khaah...!", he suddenly took out a blood from his mouth. It seems like I went a little too far, though...

The man kneel down on the ground, and looked at me with a hatred face... "Why...? Why did you take Lector..? Why did you take him away from me...?! Why?!", he asked me. I just only silent. I can't tell him the truth. Or else, something may became worst. "... I suppose you don't know anything about Lector much..", I said to him.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him. I've known him along time than anyone else. He's my true friend", he shouted at me.

"True friend?", I mocked his words. "If you think Lector is your true friend, then you must know where is he and he has a memory about you. But now.. . he didn't knew a man named Sting. He's not the old Lector you know. He won't come back for you", I explained to him. His eyes were widen.

There's nothing else I had to say anymore. So, I leave him alone, and carried the red cat. "If you know the word True Friend, come and fight me again"

I can hear him. He started to cry in pain and sorrow. I understand his feeling. His feeling for his friend, Lector. You're alot reminds me of someone. Someone.. that Titania had help him. If you really know the truth of friend, I will give Lector back to you. But.. you don't know anything about friendship... do you?

* * *

**Rogue POV**

I just sent Lucy back to my apartment so she can feel much better than before. She had always felt sad all the time. I just.. little worried if she get ill someday.

"Make yourself at home", I said to her, went to the kitchen to make tea.

"Th.. Thank you...", she said. I gave her a smiled only. While I was almost finish the tea, I saw Frosch was talking to Lucy. I bet she actually wanted to cheer her up...

After I pour her a cup of tea, I tried to talk to her about Natsu. That Salamander... he shouldn't had hurt her like that. Still.. what does Kinana look like...

"There's no need for you to think about him. You do know that he's stupid.", I told her. Lucy looked at me and said, "How do you know?"

"...I've been watching him and Gajeel. He actually risk his own life to save his nakama and guild. I'm really impressed about him sometimes"

".. I guess so. He really do care about.. everyone else", she murmured.

I patted her should and smiled. "Feeling better?", I said. She didn't say anything but nodded only. "You can sleep in my apartment"

Lucy then shocked all of a sudden. Her eyes were widen. "Eh?! But.. But what about Sting?"

"Let him be. I think went to find Lector", I replied.

She blinked. "Lector..? You mean, the red exceed?"

I nodded. "He's... Sting believed that he's gone forever. And now.. I think that cocky guy gone because he went to try to find him, Lector", i told her.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Something bad happening in Daimatou Enbu. Something that Sting hate to see it"

"What is it?"

"... Jiemma was killed Lector", I replied.

As I looked at her face, she looks so shocked. I remained silent only. "Then.."

I shook my head. I know what Lucy wanted to say. She tried to say that, 'Is Lector was truly died'

"It turns out that he's alive. But.. it was very mystery on how did he alive back. Also.. I don't think he remember us"

"Is it some kind amnesia?", she guessed. I looked at her, nodded. "I think so"

"Sting...", she murmured. Guess talking about Lector makes it even worst. I stood up and said, "You can sleep on my bed"

"But.. what about you?"

"I can sleep on the sofa. I'll be fine."

She nodded. "Th.. Thank you... again."

I only smiled to her again.

* * *

**Ultear POV**

I was shocked all of a sudden. Something might bad happen. Something... I hate to think.

"Ul, is it Zeref?", Meredy said to me. I shook my head. "No.. it's..."

"Who is it?"

"...It's Cobra. I think he want to do something stupid.. again", I replied, sweating.

"Can't you at least forget about Cobra the troublemaker just for once?"

* * *

**Omake**

**Angel:** Hey Cobra. Wanna taste my new homemade cookies?

**Cobra:** What kind of cookie did you-

**Angel:** Just try it already~

Angel put the cookies in Cobra's mouth. As he finally eat it...

**Cobra:** (Almost tried to vomit) What.. What the hell did you put?! (put his hands on his mouth)

**Angel:** A cauliflower, carrot, asparagus, avocado, calary and eeeeverything kinds of vegetables I put

**Cobra:** Nng.. Khaah...! I hate vegetables!

**Angel:** _Heheheh... I know. Now... time for plan B_

Meanwhile...

**Kinana:** An apple juice, eh? Looks tasty

**Mirajane:** Of course. You should try it (smiling)

Before she tried to drink...

**Angel:** Kinana! You've gotta help Cobra!

**Kinana:** What's wrong with him?

**Angel:** I.. I don't know... (pretend panic and crying)

Kinana and Angel went to see the crimson-haired man. He was still not good after he ate Angel's cookies

**Kinana:** Erik, what's wrong?

Cobra look at Kinana and finds out that she had a drinks.

**Cobra:** Can I have it (snatched an apple juice from her)

**Kinana:** He-Hey..!

Cobra drank it as fast as he could

**Angel:** (Giggling) Now that's what i call it, indirect kiss

After he finished drank, glared at Angel evilly

**Cobra: SO-RA-NO...!** (Hissing)

**Angel:** Eh...?

**Cobra:** **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** (tries to chase her)

**Angel:** Kya~! Cobra are going to kill me (giggling)

**Cobra:** I can hear you. This is part of your plan, isn't that right?!

**Kinana:** Eh~...? (very confuse)

**Yukino:** Did Sorano-nee do something stupid again?

**Kinana:** Ye.. Yeah...

**Yukino:** What's wrong?

**Kinana:** No.. Nothing

Her face became red, staring at the straw where Cobra drank

**Kinana:** _Indirect kiss, eh...?_

* * *

**This omake idea is coming form Beelzebub, Paako x Kanzaki. I don't know but I just love them. And I'm starting ship them, too. But I don't care if anyone likes Kanzaki x Himekawa. it just... not suitable to me. Anyway, I shouldn't had talk too much for now. (btw, in every omake, Angel is absolutely shipping Cobkina)  
**

**The exceed arc will stop in this chap for a while. I need to write something that I forgot to add. Some of it may Cobkina oneshot chap. **

**I have a few requests. Well, not so much but.. does anyone likes Rolu? Cuz if anyone does, can someone pleeeeeeease drew Rogue x Lucy together? I was planning to write a collections of oneshot. Hope anyone read it.**

**And for those of u who were fav of Cobra or Cobkina, this is a good news, Cobra is really come back in manga. spoiler of 329 I was almost heart attack to see him. He's still as hot as ever *3***


	20. Magic Dance Ball

**(Not quite sure..) I will write Between Fire and Poison as fast as I could since Cobra is back, and hope Hiro Mashima would never forget about Cobkina. Usually, watching the episode where there's cobkina moment or anything that there's cobkina makes me had an idea just a little. So, hope you enjoy. Btw, this is just like in episode 125. I knew that Kinana wasn't there  
**

* * *

**Cobra POV**

It's getting a little bit annoying. It was really good that Kinana playing my crimson hair and letting me put my head on her lap. But.. the problem is... she kept sighing all the time. It's makes me crazy. She usually humming a song. Yet... she's sighing now. I'm not sure whether she's depressed or bored.

.

.

.

A few seconds later, she sighed... again. That's it! I'm starting to hate this. I quickly get up and staring at her. "Why the hell did you sigh about?!", I asked harshly. It's not that I hate her. It looks like she had a problem. And I can't stand to hear it.

She just astonished after I make my voice higher. "O.. Oh... you realized it, eh?". she sweated but showed me a fake smile.

"I heard it many times and it's getting annoyed. Why don't you just tell me already if you ever had a problem?", I said. Her face went down, looked at her fingers played around.

"We-well... If I tell you.. you might kill him," she said.

..Don't tell me that Salamander do something stupid to her, again?! "Is it that bastard?" I asked. She then shook her head. "No.. not really. It's... someone else. I don't know who is this guy. He wore a mask to hide his real face. That guy.. he saved me from Velveno"

I was kinda shocked. A man with a mask.. saved from Velveno.. that's me.

"Natsu-san's mission.. they wanted to catch Velveno because he tries to stole a ring. Back then.. I don't know why I came with them. Well, there's nothing I had to do since Mira-san replaced it for me...", she told me.

While she was talking about that.. I remembered it. I was also danced with her. Thanks to Sorano, she really good on social dancing.

_"Oi, woman", I called her. She then looked at me and said, "What's wrong?"_

_I scratched my head. I knew that it's kinda stupid to ask her. But..._

_"Do you know anything about the social dance?", I asked. Just a little while, she started to laugh at me. I knew this might going to happen. As my blood is starting to boil, I turned my arms into a poison dragonslayer so I can crushed her face._

_She finally stopped and tried to calm me down. "Alright. Alright. It's not funny, actually", she said. My arms then turned back into normal. "Well, I knew the social dance just a little. But, I try my best to help you then."_

_"Good", I said._

_"By the way, why do you want to learn the social dance, anyway?", she asked me, making a curious face._

_"... None of your business", I replied with a usual cold tone and leave the base._

_A few hours later, she was finally went out from the base. I think I'm going to sick. She suddenly wore a strange shiny gown._

_The woman explained to me on how to dance. Even my ears can hear everything, but I don't think I'm ready to dance with her. "Got it?"_

_"Yeah.. whatever"_

_"Alright. Let's do this", she said, tried to held my both hands. ...I never held any girls before except that woman.. what was it again... oh yeah, Kinana. Holding this woman's hands makes me felt disgusted about her..._

_Both of us were dancing slowly just like she had just told me. Man... dancing is so troublesome._

_For a few minutes, I'm starting bored. ..So, I stepped on her foot on purpose. "Ouch..!", she shouted in pain. "...My bad"_

_"You do that on purpose, right?!"_

_"Hey, I only have one eye", I said._

_"What are you two doing?", Racer asked. "Dancing?", Jackpot guessed._

_"Sounds like fun", the beast said. "It's not call a fun!". the woman exclaimed.  
_

_Suddenly, Racer quickly pushed me off and started to dance with her. "I wanted to try it, too"_

_"**GET THE FUCK OFF FROM ME!**", she said, kicked Racer to the sky. Sighed.. Oracion Seis is as stupid as Fairy Tail. Noisy... and annoying.  
_

_"I can see that, you two have a good fun", I saw Midnight went out from the base. "You know you two should dance just like this", he said, took Jackpot to him and started to dance. The woman and I were sweating. The way he danced with the annoying bear, I don't think I'm going to dance with him. He is more like a demon. Midnight danced, while spinning Jackpot._

_"I don't wanna dance like that", I murmured. The woman then nodded. "Yeah.. me too."_

_"Should we dance?", I heard Imitatia was talking to me. Well, I wouldn't mind if she want to dance with me. Just in case, she won't dance like Midnight. "..I guess so", I said, held her hand and started to dance. "Hey! That's my partner!", I could hear the woman was angry and jealous._

* * *

_That night, I wore an old style of musketeer clothes and I even brought a Saber even if I wasn't really that good. Well, according to the magical ball, the guests were only wore a fancy clothes and even a mask. So I guess the musketeer clothes may accepted it._

_As I entered the ball, I saw many guests were there. I even saw the Salamander and the others. I looked around the ball and I realized that Kinana was all alone. She was stood there, watching her friends dancing._

_While I had a time, I went toward to her calmly. As she finally met me, I remembered something advice from that woman. "Shall we dance?", that's how she told me. Kinana's face became flushed in red. Or maybe this is her first time dancing..?_

_She nodded and held my hand to dance with me. "Su.. Sure.", she replied nervously._

_The woman and I were started dancing. She's not so bad. Unlike that woman and Imitatia, Kinana was not so slow as her. Even though I've already trained for 7 years, but I'm still can't hear her thoughts. She looks very difficult than I ever expected._

_"I never thought you're really that good on dance", I said, while I was getting bored. "We.. Well... Romeo was asked me to dance, and I think it was really easy actually", she replied._

_"I see..."_

_"Um.. what about you?", she asked me. "If you ask me, I always stepped on someone's foot every time", I replied. She then sweated._

_"Don't worry. I won't stepped on your foot really that much", I continued, looked at her.  
_

_For a few hours later, Kinana then looked down, her face became even more red like a ripe tomato. I was really confused why did she even more red...? "I.. I can see that, you're always looked at me all the time. It's kinda.. embarrassed", she murmured. Oh, I guess that's why her face was red._

_"By the way...", before she wanted to ask some more questions, I could hear an explosion. I found out that Velveno had stole the ring. As that Salamander used his fire dragon breathed attack, and so as that afro guy, the magic was actually tries to aim on me, included Kinana._

_And so, I quickly carried her like a princess, went off a safe places. I put her down, watching the Salamander and Titania attack Velveno._

_"Is there anyway to stop them?", she asked me. I remained silent only. As I tried to listen his heart, his plan wasn't to steal the ring. It was actually..._

_"...Let it be", I said to her._

_"Wh-What? But, we can't do that"_

_I looked at her and sighed. "It's alright. For a moment, he will stop fighting. He's reason.. is not to steal the ring. It was.. something"_

_..I finally can hear it. Even though I'm not quite sure about her past, but she believed me after what I just said it. The woman and I were watching Velveno fought the Fairy Tail. Just a little while, he stopped fighting and tried to propose Aceto. And so, Aceto accepted to marry him. "How romantic..", Kinana said. I remained silent only. Not really interested about this love moment._

_After he finally went back to the prison, everything were back to normal. The woman went with her friends, so I guess we're not going to dance anymore. As I tried to leave the ball, I heard someone called me. I turned around and finds out that Kinana was the one who called me. He call me... Sir. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me", she said to me. Not even a word I said. I just avoid looked at her so she can't finds out about my identity._

_"If you hadn't saved me.. I might get hurt. My friends get worried about me", she continued. I sighed. Talked about her friends again. "Don't get a wrong idea.", I said._

_"Eh?", she looks confused._

_"The only reason why I saved you, I just can't let a woman like you get hurt. It's not that we're friend or something. We're not even know each other right?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah.. I guess you're right"_

_Before I tried to leave, I could felt she held my hand and smiled at me. I was only staring at her emerald eyes. "Are you... leaving?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. I've heard that Velveno was there. So I come here to catch him or something like that. ...I guess my mission was failed.", I murmured._

_"Then.. how about we dance again?", she said. "It's really early for you to leave. How about let's dance just for a while", she then smiled at me. ...I guess is not really that bad. Since there's nothing else I can do with the Oracion Seis... "..Fine. Whatever", I muttered. We were continued to dance, and some of her friends and the other guests were watching me.  
_

_"...It's kinda embarrassed that.. many people were watching at us...", she said, started to blush. I nodded only. "...I know"_

_"What are you trying to say?", I continued._

_"What?"_

_"I thought I just heard that you want to ask me something. What is it?"_

_"Well...", she mumbled something. "Have we.. met before?", she asked. "Why you ask like that?"_

_"I don't know... but every time whenever I heard your voice like that, it's the same as a whisper in my head"_

_I remained silent only. A voice, eh? She's really... Something. And so, I shook my head. "No.. Not really. I think you just heard to the wrong person", I replied._

_"...I think so. I've aways wanted to find this person's voice.."_

_"...Don't worry. I'm sure that you will find that person for sure. That person is important to you.. right?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah.. He is"_

_"And so as I am. I'm looking for my friend, too", I said. But I can't believe I just said to her like that.._

_"Really?"_

_I nodded."My friend.. she's very special to me. I do whatever I want to see her again", I said._

_"I'm sure that you will", she smiled at me with her usual happy face._

As I finally came back to reality, Kinana was still talking about the magic dance ball. I realized that, the person that I tried to find was her.. She's been here with me. I always thought she's gone forever.. Well, I don't think I should tell her about that Masked Man. A moment later, I smirked. She then looked at me confusely. "What are you smirking about?", she asked me.

"Nothing. I guess, I let that guy live for now", I said. "So..."

I nodded. "Yeah. Even if I feel a little jealous sometimes, but he saved you from Velveno, right?", I said. Kinana nodded only. "I forgive him. If anyone touch you especially the dirty ponies and Salamander, I'll crushed his head", I said with a creepy tone. She then nodded, sweating.

* * *

**Ultear POV**

I kept stared at the disbanded dark guild, Cat Whisper. The guild base had already been destroyed. A few dark mages had been defeated. Yup... Just as I thought. Cobra do a stupid thing again. How dare he...?! How dare he?!

"How dare he destroy it before us...?!", I'm starting getting annoyed about that bastard. He's gone too far. We even didn't tell him about the mission. Yet...

"Ul.. calm down. I know you're really hate him because he had become stronger than us. But maybe... maybe-"

"Cobra! The next time, I'm SO going to kill you if you dare destroy the guild all alone!", I shouted to him. Even though he was with Kinana, but I'm sure that he can hear it.

**Cobra POV**

I smirked while I tried to take Kinana back to the guild. Haha.. So, the mad woman had finally founds out. You are so slow. And you do know that I can hear your thoughts. "Why are you smirk now?"

"Nothing. I think someone called me"

"Eh...?"

* * *

**Omake**

While Cobra danced, Angel and Brain II were spying him in the bushes. The silver-haired woman started jealous on Kinana

**Angel: **Cobra...! Why did you dance with her so beautiful.. so graceful?

**Midnight: **Maybe he likes a woman with a violet hair like her

**Angel: **Hey, angel is the most beautiful thing that anyone had seen. So why won't Cobra dance with me like her?

**Midnight: **Not quite sure...

As Angel and Midnight continued spying on him, while Velveno was almost attacked Cobra and Kinana, the crimson-haired man carried her away to the safest place. Which, makes the silver-haired woman jealous even more and biting the bushes

**Angel: **Why is she so lucky?!

**Midnight: **Calm down, Angel. You do know he still belongs to his pet, Cuberos.

* * *

**I wanted to update this chap. in Cobra's Life/My Life. But.. while I was write on that story, I don't had an idea yet. And now.. here it is. Cobkina oneshot. Hope you like it. Sorry that I didn't wrote cobkina moment in Exceed arc since Hiro Mashima didn't make any Cobkina in any episodes/manga. But now, here it is. The next will be another cobkina oneshot.  
**


	21. Christmas Festival

**The Christmas Festival may have a few pairings added. Cobkina, of course. Jerza, Lyvia, GrAngel, Roco(Romeo x Coco), Stiana(Sting x Milliana), Rolu, and Nali. Hope you enjoy. And I don't care if Christmas is over. I had been got this idea from last year. (At first.. I wonder, what does Cobra looks like if he came back to manga for 7 years... in the end, his appearance is still as to the Key of Starry Sky Arc. I wish he wore the old clothes again, not before 7 years.)  
**

* * *

**Cobra POV**

**_Christmas Festival_**  
_To participate this festival_  
_must have a partner_  
_1st prize: Get to see Santa_  
_2nd prize: Get an elf plush_  
_3rd prize: 30, 000, 000 Jewel_

As I finally read the notifications from Kinana while she's playing Lector, I stared at her and raise my eyebrows. "Seriously?", I said.

"What?"

"Do you really even believe that Santa will show us if we win?", I asked. "We.. Well... of course. Why not?"

"Well, if you ask me, I don't think I believe Santa really that much". I replied, looked at the notification again. Of course. Santa is just only an old man with a big beard and a strange red costume with his wife and little dwarves.

"No... way", I heard she murmured. I think I hurt her feelings again. Man... why do I always hurt girls feelings anyway...? "It's.. It's not that I believe Santa wasn't exist. For many years, I never seen Santa before. Even I didn't got a present from him", I told her

"Oh... Maybe it's because you were once to be a bad boy", she said.

There's a big words of _Bad Boy_ made in rocks hit on my head. Bad... boy?

"Maybe this time you can finally get to see him", she continued, smiled at me. I just took a glared on her and said, "Nah, I think I passed"

"Why?"

"Well, the Christmas Festival looks so.. childish. I mean, come on. The first winner will get to see Santa and the second will get a plush? That's stupid", I replied.

"Is that so..?"

I nodded. She then looked down only. Not even a word she tried to say. But, my ears suddenly flinched. I could hear something in her heart.

'_That's too bad... I guess Natsu-san will become my partner, huh?_'

I clenched my fist after I heard the Salamander's name. That bastard.. I won't let him get my woman. I have to win. Even if the prize us so stupid, but I had to do this. For Cuberos.. For Kinana..

"Alright, then. I'll do it. You be my partner", I said

She then make a confused face. "Eh?"

She.. just a little daydream is she...?

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Oi~ Kinana!", I called out the barmaid's name. As usual, she just stayed at the bar and cleaning the glasses.

"What is it?", she said.

I smiled widely and said, "There's a Christmas Festival next week. So, would you be my partner?"

"Sorry Natsu-san.. But I already have a partner", she replied.

My mouth were widen . She already had a partner?! I should have ask her too early. But when did someone asked her..? As I sat on the bar, I ate my usual lunch food on the bar table. It's had been a week that Lucy didn't came to the guild. She's been acting so strangely. I rarely see Romeo too. I wonder where is he..

"Hey Natsu", I turned my head to the right side and it was turned out to be Lisanna who called my name. "The next week there will be Christmas Festival, right?", she asked me.

"Yeah...", I said, continued eat my lunch. "I was wondering.. we can be a partner and win the festival", she said.. I nodded only. "Sure then", guess I have to.. Since Kinana had another partner though...

"That's good. Let's train by tomorrow", Lisanna said, leave the guild. Train, eh...?

* * *

**Cobra POV**

I told Ultear and Meredy about the Christmas Festival. The only reason why I need to tell them about this, they might thought I gone somewhere else and I'm sure they will kill me.

Ultear then sighed. "Alright. But if you dare make fun of everyone, you will be in big trouble, young man", she said with a creepy voice.

I smirked. "Yeah.. Whatever"

But before I leave, I tried to hear Ultear and Meredy's heart

'_I have a bad feeling about this. But, I had no other choice.. maybe he will get serious on Christmas Festival and win_', that's what Ultear's thoughts

'_I've always believe him all the time even of he always acted like an idiot, and make Ul mad. But.. I should trust him this time_'

Well, that's good. Just in case, they didn't humiliate me in front of people. I've heard Jellal that, he was once tried to use some kind of magic that Ultear didn't want him to use, but then, she used Meredy's magic called, Sensory Link to stop him.

* * *

**Doranbolt POV**

Sometimes, there's something bothering me. I knew that Cobra from Reborn Oracion Seis had been escaped. However, there's no news about him at all. The only were changed.. are the dark guilds. The dark guilds are became even more less than I ever expected. Is it because of Crime Sorciere..? Or Cobra? There are lots of things I need to investigate about this. Now that I just remembered.. he does turned to good. We were once force him to free from the prison because the world turned to chaos. He even slayed the dragons and saved everyone. However, we sent him back to the prison.

What should I do...?

"Doranbolt"

"Yeah?"

"The next week there will be Christmas Festival. You want to see everyone?", Lahar just invited me. Well, maybe take a look at the festival may can help me forget about this.

But the problem is, if Cobra wouldn't changed the world, should I let him free?

* * *

Cobra POV

"It's really disturbing..", I said.

"What?"

"About Crime Sorciere.. I've always had a bad feeling about the Magnolia City. According to Jellal, as a member of Crime Sorciere, we might have sense something bad. Either it's because of Zeref's magic.. or... something else", I said to her.

"Something like what?", Kinana asked me.

"I don't know... But worst of all.. there's something might happen to the Christmas Festival", I said.

"Is.. Is that so?"

I shook my head. "Not sure yet. But don't worry. We surely hope that nothing happen to the festival", I replied. She remained silent only. Guess I was making her scared.. did I?

I patted her shoulder and tries to cheer her up. "How about you and I eat something at the restaurant? I'm really hungry, you know that"

"Well..."

_*groan*_

"... That wasn't my stomach.. right?", I said to her. "I... think so"

"Alright, then. Let's go", I said, went to restaurant with Kinana and Lector.

As we finally ordered, the three of us are starting to talk about our life. About Ultear.. the mission.. and she even tell me about her life. But I extremely hate it to hear about that Salamander.

"So, I've heard that Jellal and Titania are going to marry after the festival will over", I said.

She nodded. "Yeah.. I kinda feel bad for Erza. She said that, only the two of them will know. But not many people knew who tell about this marriage.."

Fufufu... I guess Jellal didn't tell Erza about that.. is he?

As we were talked, Lector went toward to my ears and whisper, "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Your secret. You lllllllikes her right?", he rolled his tongue in a word of likes.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't think she's ready yet", I whisper to him.

"So.. when are you going to tell her?"

"...It's none of your business actually, right?"

"...No. Not really.", the red exceed replied.

"Good. Now don't you said about that again"

"Fine.. But I'm still going to remind you about this", he said. Ugh.. he sometimes really annoying.

"Um.. What did Lector talk about?", Kinana started asked me.

I only shook my head. "It's not really important. It's something about the Magic Council"

"O..Oh..."

* * *

**Omake**

**Mato:** Each of you need a name-pum

**Fairy tail member(included Cobra):** ...Huh?

**Mato:** To participate the Christmas Festival, you will also need a name for your team-pum

**Kinana:** Do you even have a name, Erik?

**Cobra:** ...No. Not really. I didn't thought about that.

**Mavis:** Then, let me call it for you

**Makarov:** Fi-First Master..?! What are you doing here?

**Mavis:** Well, I've heard there's Christmas Festival, right? i think that festival is reminds alot about the Grand Magic Games. So, how about it?

**Makarov:** Of course.

**Lisanna:** yeah, I accept that too.

**Mavis:** Good. Let's see... Jellal and Erza.. maybe you could be Team Jerza.

**Jellal and Erza:** _Team.. Jerza_

**Mavis:** Natsu and Lisanna.. that would be simple. Team Nali. Gray and Angel... it's kinda hard to say it. But, it's GrAngel. Romeo and Coco will be Team Roco. Last but only least.. Sparky and Kinana... it's... um.. eto...

**Cobra:** ... How about Cobkina?

**Mavis**: ...Cobkina?

**Fairy tail wizards:** ...Huh?

* * *

**Yup. The Christmas Festival may look alike Grand Magic Games. But there's no dragons or something like that. But Laentine _may_ be evil for a little while. After that, she will become good again. Not sure why cuz I don't know who's going to be a bad person beside Laentine XD. Don't worry, don't worry. She won't kill Cobra this time. Still in progress. Anyway, hope you like it.  
**


	22. First Day

**Sorry because I just late update. But, ever since I download and play FT Zeref Kakusei, I couldn't helped it. It's really good unlike FT Portable Guild 2. And.. this is going to be a bad news. Once the Christmas Festival is over, I'm going to end this story by Cobra propose Kinana. I know it sad. T^T But I have to since I need to finish my other Cobkina story especially Where's my heart and Fiore High School. Don't worry I'm sure the epilogue might be good(...kinda) and the Christmas Festival is not over yet. Anyway, hope you like it  
**

* * *

**Cobra POV**

The next day...

"Hello, and welcome to the Christmas Festival", Mato said. Everyone was very happy about this day. I don't know why.. But is this festival really that fun..? It almost looked like Grand Magic Games to me...

"I guess... many people like this festival, huh?", I mumbled myself. But I know that Kinana and the others get to hear me.

"Well. it's really famous. Most people like it very much. Guess you're the only guy not interested it", Kinana giggled. I turned my head to the left and avoid looked at her. "Sh-Shut up..!"

She then continued giggled about me..

"Alright, Fairy Tail have 5 team and they are Team Jerza, Team Nali, Team GrAngel, Team RoCo and Team Cobkina", the announcer said, as we went to the festival. Some of the people were cheered for Fairy Tail since in the GMG tournament, Fairy Tail guild was won.

So.. Team GraAngel are Gray and Angel.. I've always been wondering... what happen to the stalker rain woman...

"Besides Fairy Tail, there's another team. Come out, Team Lyvia", Mato said, we were looked at the Team Lyvia. It turns out that, Lyon and Juvia are team up together. Well, not bad...

"They're also another guild. Sabertooth with Mermaid Heel"

"Sabertooth with Mermaid Heel..? That's really rarely", one of the member Fairy Tail said.

"Come out, Team Stiana"

I was really shocked. The team from Sabertooth were the blondie from before and... cat woman, I guess? Well, wouldn't mind if we were going to beat them. The only I don't want is fighting over Lector.

A moment later, the blondie looked at me. Man.. I could had a bad feelings about this.

"And there is also another new team from Sabertooth. Come out, Team Rolu"

All of us were shocked. It seemed like Team Rolu were Rogue Cheney and ...Lucy. I thought she's actually a member of Fairy Tail. I can see the Salamander's face was so shocked. And.. hatred.

"Lucy.. why... why did you betray us?! I thought you're Fairy Tail wizard?", he asked her.

"... I.. Sabertooth were comfort me 3 days ago. And you never go on a mission with me anymore", the blonde woman said. I get it.. Heartbroken, eh...? Kinda feel bad for her.

"Lucy... Why..?"

"You were once hurt her", I saw Rogue went beside to Lucy, patted her head. "She felt hurt. So, I was the one who comfort Lucy", he said.

"What have you done to Lucy?!", the Salamander shouted.

"I done nothing wrong"

"Teme...!"

"Natsu, that's enough. The Christmas Festival started to begin", Titania said, pulled him to our side.

The bell was ringing. Guess, the festival is going to start.

"The Christmas Festival will be over for 7 days. So that's means, 7 days, 14 event", the pumpkin head said.

"7 days.. and 14 events... So..."

"2 events a day", I said.

"Now, the first event is Quiz Time. Team Cobkina, Team Rolu, and Team Lyvia"

**Ultear POV**

Meredy and I went to tournament to see Jellal and that bastard. I surely hope that, they won't do something stupid. I'm the Master of Crime Sorciere and I have to be responsible everything what they've done. In fact, sometimes, I could felt something strange about this festival. This festival.. I could sense something bad and evil. But I don't think it's Zeref. It's someone. Someone that is truly more powerful than him. But who is it?

"Ul, what's wrong?", Meredy asked me. She looks like she was very worried about me. I shook my head and smiled to her.

"It's nothing. I just.. sense something bad", I replied.

"Is it Cobra or someone else?"

"...Someone I suppose."

"Don't worry, Ul. I also can felt it too", she said. I knew that she was actually want to cheer me up. I gave her a smiled and giggle.

"What? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and continued looked at them. "It's nothing"

**Cobra POV**

The announcer was called us. So, Kinana and I have to beat Team Rolu and Team Lyvia, eh? Sounds interest.

"Sparky"

I could hear someone called my name. It turned out to be the Salamander. "You have to beat team Rolu and Lyvia for Fairy Tail.. and for Lucy"

I remained silent. He.. do care about friends, is he? Well, whatever. I smirked. "I can do this. Don't get too worried about me, alright? Let's go", I said to Kinana. She was only agreed and followed me.

Quiz Time.. what kind of quiz is it...?

"Alright. Before we start, there's a rule. For those of you who had the highest mark, one of the team will get 5 points. However, if one of the team were got the lowest mark, would get 0 points.", Mato said. "If any of you answer the most romantic words, you will got the highest marks"

Ro.. Romantic words... I had a bad feeling about this.. "Oi, Kinana. What does.. the romantic word means?", I whispered to the violet-haired young lady.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot to tell you about this. The Christmas Festival are also meant Who will be the most romantic couples", she replied.

My mouth are widen. Why didn't she told me earlier?!

"Alright, let the quiz begin. No. 1..."

Man... this is so troublesome. I'm not a kind of person who were flirty just like that dirty ponies included a spear guy. Mumbled... I surely hope this will end as fast as it could.

"Question no. 1, what places did you go on a date?", Mato asked.

"Ice castle", the team Lyvia said. I could see Juvia was gasping.

"Deep into forest", team Rolu answer. It's kinda... strange.

Eto... since the Team Lyvia and Rolu had answer... then.. "A mountain where we can see a sunset and orange city", I said. All of a sudden, my mouth just said it without thinking.

"...It seems that, Team Cobkina got 5 marks. While Team Lyvia got 4 marks. Unfortunately, team Rolu got 3 marks. It seems that Team Cobkina is the winner"

Everyone was started to cheer on us. I also could see and hear Lector were cheering me too. But as I took a looked at the blondie, I could see that he felt even more sad. It's my fault that I took Lector away from him..

"Next question, how did you two met?"

"I met her at the Crocus. And I felt sympathy for her in Naval Battle", Rogue answered. Wow... now that's what I call it, confessed love.

"At the Fairy Tail. I love her ever since I met her", Lyon answered.

"...I met her at the tower of heaven. We've been faced so many problems. Yet, we're still get to see each other", I answered.

"Wow. Now that's cool. Team Cobkina got 5 marks. Because that couple looks so tragedy. We've heard so much about the tower of heaven. Team Rolu got 4 marks. And as for Team Lyvia got 3 since it's pretty normal about love at first sight"

Another 5 marks, eh? Well, that's really easy to answer. I guess there's nothing for me to worry about that.

"Third question, if anyone tried to flirt your girlfriend, what are you going to do?"

"I'll use Ice-make shell", Lyon replied.

"I'll only ask them to stop flirting. Or else..", I saw Rogue changed into something. What was it again? Oh yeah, I think it's called Shadow Drive. "I'll beat them up"

"Well, if anyone touch my woman, I'm SO going to kill him", I answered. Everything was silent. ...Did I talking too much?

**Normal POV**

While Team Cobkina, Lyvia and Rolu were having a quiz, Mavis, the first master, kept stared on the crimson-haired man. She could felt something strange or bad about him.

"That man...", she called.

Makarov and the others of Fairy Tail were shocked.

"I have a bad feeling about him.."

"Yo-You don't understand, first master. He's actually a kind person", the old man, feeling panic. "He may hurt many people back then. But, remember that he's once save us from the dragons?"

Mavis nodded. "Well, I do remember about that too..."

"Then.."

"Alright, then. I trust him", she said.

"What?", a few wizards of Fairy Tail said in unison.

"If he's doing this for Fairy tail, then I wouldn't mind at all", the first master's eyes were sparkling.

**Cobra POV**

"Last question, what do you call your girl as a nickname?"

"Sunny Rain", Lyon answered.

"Light"

"What do you call me as a nickname?", Kinana asked me.

I smirked. Because I had a better answer.

"Cuberos", I answered.

Everything became silent. I.. I think I didn't answered a good question right...?

"That's too bad. It looks like Team Cobkina got 0 points while Team Lyvia got 5 and Team Rolu got 4. However, the winner will be Cobkina since they've got 17 points", the pumpkin head said.

I sighed of relief. I might thought that Team Lyvia will be the victory. In the end, we've won.

"We did it", Kinana said with a cheerful face. I just smiled to her only even though I hid my mask.

As we went to the Fairy Tail members, some of them were congratulate us about our winner.

"Congratulations, Sparky-san. I'm glad that we've won", Lisanna praised me.

"Hey! What kind of nickname is that?! Never heard of it", the salamander said. Heh. I guess he didn't knew her as a snake, eh? Still dense as always.

"Cuberos..", I could hear Sorano tried to laughed at me. I think I'm going to kill her. "That's really a cute name", she continued.

"Shut up", I hissed.

"The Quiz Time is finally over. And now, it's time for the next event, that is, Dancing"

"Dancing?", we were all said in unison. I think that's a good event.

"Team Roco, Team Stiana and Team GraAngel come out", the pumpkin head said.

**Angel POV**

I was kinda shocked that it's our turn now. Well, I was really glad that it took a time that I invited Gray as a partner for Christmas Festival. I was almost tried to invite Cobra even if he still love Kinana though. But I bet that he'll reject me like the old times.

"It's our turn. Let's go", I said to the guy who had saved me back then. But you know, if Dan finds out about this, he might won't forgive him.

"Yeah. Let's go"

"...Gray-sama, your clothes", I said.

"What? What the..?! How did this happen?!", he exclaimed.

I giggled. He sure is can be a funny person. I like him. I like him just as I love Cobra back then.

"_Angel...!_"

Sometimes, I've always can hear a creepy voice called my name. But I know who will that be. Juvia the stalker rain woman, that's what Cobra called her. But I think I like it.

"By the way, Romeo. How did you and Coco are getting closer?", I asked. I've always seen him that he went out somewhere. And I'm pretty sure that he must have went to see that puppy girl.

"Oh.. Well...", I could see his face became red.

I wonder what's up with them...

"Now, let's the dancing begin", the announcer said. "However, there will be a rule too. Whoever fall, will be lose. This will be more like a fighting dance", he continued.

Wait.. how on earth are we going to beat the other team while we're dancing?

"Now... begin!"

As soon as the dancing is started, Gray and I were starting to dance. It's kinda reminds me of dancing with Erik. sighed.. it sure is brings back memories.. Anyway, I tried my best to win this for the sake of Santa and even my sister, Yukino. I've heard that she never seen Santa before. But she had always wanted to see it. And so, I made up my mind that I will do this for her.

"Watch out!"

The stripped man just spinning with me. What the hell was that for?! Is he trying to make my head spinning or what?

"What the hell was that?", I asked him rudely.

"Are you blind or something?", he said, pointed to the wall. I saw there's a fireball. So did someone just attacked us?

"Just like the rule said", I saw Romeo dancing with Coco. Whoever fall, will be lose. So, I'm going to win this event", he said, attacked us using a fire again.

Gray and I were dodging his fire magic. "Can't you at least fight someone else?!"

"Sorry. Beating you will be easy one", the boy smirked. That little brat.. I'm SO going to kill him. While we were focus on avoiding of Romeo's attack, I can see that, Sting didn't even wanted to dance even though Milliana invited him. Hmm... I guess it must have it's because his poor Lector. Unfortunately, Erik won't gave it to him since that red exceed didn't had any memory of that blondie anymore. Poor Sting...

A moment later, I could hear Gray was sighing. Sometimes, I could felt something going to happen between me and him. "I guess we have no other choice..."

"What? What is it?", I asked him. Curiously...

"Sorano, do you know anything about Unison Raid"

"I... guess", I mumbled.

"Then, we need to combine our magic so we can beat Romeo and that puppy girl"

"Eh?!", I was kinda shocked. In fact, I never been used Unison Raid before. But I do wish that I want to do that to Erik... Well, but I'm still not quite sure whether it's going to work or not..

"Let's do this"

"I.. I'll try my best then", I said.

And so, I called upon one of my celestial spirit, the Twins, Gemi and Mini, and transformed into another Gray.

The two Grays then cast a magic power called, 'Ice-Make Gungnir' at the same time. There were two big spears attacked toward to Romeo and Coco. The two brats won't possibly ran away since the spears were very too big. And there's no way that these attack would missed. Since Gray ad Gemini's magic had combine together, the ice magic power became increased. Finally, Romeo and Coco lost and we're won.

"And the winner is, Team GraAngel", the announcer said. All of them were congratulate us. This is my first time doing Unison Raid. And I never thought it would worked. Gemini had also went back to the Celestial World. I had to admit it, I think spirits were aren't tool actually. Maybe Lucy was telling the truth. It's more like a friend to me.

As we went to see the others.. "That was so cool, Sorano. I didn't knew that you and Gray's Unison Raid were actually that strong", Kinana said, smiled to me.

"It's my first time..", I mumbled.

**Cobra POV**

"And so, these event is finally over. But there's another event by two days", the announcer said.

Two days, eh? So, I guess tomorrow will be Free Day, huh? Well, that's good then. I think I'm really tired of this. Still, I kinda feel bad for that blondie. I kept watching him only. Unfortunately, he didn't even danced. Maybe he still need Lector.. Well, not that I care about him. He deserved it. He owuld be better protect him very carefully.

After the first day was over, the Fairy Tail and I went to the hotel to have a rest. We couldn't possibly went to the guild since the Christmas Festival was actually at the Crocus. And, it's kinda a little bit far away from Magnolia City. ...Well, it's not really that far. We're just only need to ride a train, that's all.

"Alright then. Each of you had a room", the old man said. "Sparky and Kinana will be room 389. Natsu and Lisanna will be room 457. Romeo and Coco will be room 390. Gray and Angel will be room 400. Jellal and Erza will be room 401. And as the others will be 402. That's all. Is anyone had a question?"

A moment later, I saw Sorano raised up her hand. "Um.. where's Juvia?", she asked.

"Juvia is with Lyon. And the two of them went to the different hotel", Makarov replied.

"I see..."

Well, I think that's a good news. If she ever stay in this hotel, I'm sure Sorano may had a nightmare. Heheh...

There's something I've been wondering.. I wonder where's Ul and Meredy since I could sworn that they were at the festival too...

* * *

**Omake**

**After the two sisters embraced each other, they went to sit one of the bench at the Crocus. The two ladies were talking each other just like the old days. They were very happy to reunite again. Especially, Yukino since she love her sister so much.**

**Yukino:** Where were you for all this time?

**Sorano:** Well... I became one of the dark guild, Oracion Seis.

**Yukino:** Oracion Seis...?

**Sorano:** Yup. Brain, my old leader, was promised me that I can grant my wish. But in the end, he lied. Still, I want my prayer came true. But, I think I realized something about my wish. It's kinda stupid. And so, I decided that I want to be human again.

**Yukino:** Oracion Seis...?

**Sorano:** My prayer... I want to fade into the sky.. like an angel... And the reason why I want to be like that... I can managed to see you

**Yukino:** (Looks so confused. Tried to think hard)

**Sorano:** Ever since I met Gray, he changed my life. I couldn't do it without him. If I didn't fought him, I might already dead by now

**Yukino:** I'm sorry to say this Sorano-nee...

**Sorano:** Yes...?

**Yukino:** What is Oracion Seis?

**Sorano:** You.. didn't knew that guild...?

* * *

**Alright, I've made up my mind. The antagonist in this chapter is not Laentine. It would be someone else. And, for those of you who like RoWen so much, I'm truly sorry about this. But like I said, I prefer Drendy and Roco. I don't care if Mest treated her like a brother. But for me, I think the two of them really going to be a cute couple if she ever grown up.. Hope you like it.  
**


	23. Ghost Girl

**Again, sorry for the late of updating. I was actually busy writing a oneshots of Cobkina and I was going to try to write Sticy/Drendy but I don't had a good idea. T^T Anyway, just as usual, hope you enjoy. This girl is going to be my new oc. For those of you who want to know how is she looked like, either look at my profile if it's in Ghost formed or go on a web and write 'wonderland online elin' for human formed.  
**

* * *

**Cobra POV**

After 7 years... I still can't find Ghost Girl. Even though I felt glad to finally find Cuberos, I won't be completely happy until I found Ghost Girl. If I don't find her, I'm sure that she won't ever forgive me. She was my partner. But she rarely helps me which was annoying sometimes. But I liked it. I want her to be with us just like old times… I really want to see her again.

"What are you thinking about, Erik?"

I could hear Kinana asking me something as I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift to the subject of Ghost Girl. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Nothing", I replied. "I just… thinking about someone"

"Someone?", she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah… Ghost Girl... my partner.

"Ghost.. g-girl...?",Kinana's body was shivering. Does she believe in ghosts?

"She's not those kind of ghosts. She's… more of an illusion", I told her.

"I thought I was the only friend you had"

"True. But I was hiding it. If I told you, you wouldn't have had believed me", I said.

"Oh I guess you're right... sorry", she murmured.

I patted her head, just like how I once did to Ghost Girl.

"It's not your fault. Maybe she just went somewhere..."

"…Can you tell more about Ghost Girl?", she asked.

I never thought that she actually want to know more about her. If I tell Kinana about this, I'm sure she'll become a little jealous.

"Alright. I don't mind at all", I said, put my arms behind my head. "Ghost girl was madly in love with me. She would have done anything to make me happy even though I don't really enjoy her stressing about me all the time", I said as I told Kinana about Ghost Girl.

The purple-haired barmaid was laughing and sweat dropping.

"But you know, if I leave her side, she'll be in a really bad mood. She as scary as a monster…kinda like Titania", I smirked. Ah... I remember those memories..

"Is she really that scary?", she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Racer told me"

**Normal POV(flashback)**

_ Racer was in trouble. He was ambushed by a few members of a dark guild. He couldn't managed to get up due to his injuries. At this rate, he'll die._

_ Before the members of the dark guild killed him, someone came to his rescue and killed all of them first . Of what he could see, the magic used to kill the members of the dark guild were Shadow Ball; an ancient dark magic which was rumored to be the most powerful out of all dark magic. It turned out that, Ghost Girl was the one who was using it._

_ Racer was so glad to see her._

_ "Ghost Girl! You saved me", he said sighing in relief. But, as he looked at her, Ghost Girl was letting off an evil and demonic aura that reeked of hostility. It was obvious that she was in a terrible mood. She gave Racer one of her death glares. Like, she's going to kill him right now._

_ "A.. Ano..."_

_ Racer told her everything about Cobra's plan. He and Cuberos went to Galuna Island just for fun. Angel just tagged along, same as the blonde man. What's worse, the crimson-haired man didn't even think of inviting the girl._

_ "I'm... sorry about that", he mumbled._

_ Ghost girl didn't say anything since she had no voice. She decided that, she has to send him back to the guild, including Cobra and the others._

**Cobra's POV****(flashback over)**

"And that- is what Racer told me", I said.

Kinana was sweated dropping after hearing a true weird story. "I wonder why is she so scary..."

"Maybe it's because of her past" I guessed.

"Past…?"

"Yeah. Maybe she's like Erza, who has tragic memories. So, I'm pretty sure that's her problem.

"I don't think that's the answer...", Kinana replied. "However, I wish I was able meet her..."

'Well, I wish you'll will soon get her memory back...' I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?"

I shook my head and stood up. "No. I think I'll have a short walk around Crocus."

"Okay then. Anyways, I also want to see my friends."

"Good for you. But don't let bastards flirt with you alright?!", I warned her.

Kinana gave a small giggle. "Don't worry. I'll be careful!"

That's good. As the two of us left the hotel, we split ways. That Salamander better not touch her, 'll poison him if he does.

**Kinana POV**

Sometimes, I have a bad feeling if Natsu-san talks to me all the time. I've heard from Ichiya that the Trimens went to the hospital because they got poisoned. I'm pretty sure that Erik did it. Why, you ask? Because after the Christmas Festival at the first day, Hibiki, Eve and Ren just started flirting with me all of a sudden. I feel kind of bad for them...

*Sigh*  
I'm not even pretty. I mean, I'm only a normal barmaid with a not-so-powerful Take-Over magic. I don't think I'm an attractive woman.

I spotted some of my comrades near the bar, but before I could reach the bar, some one grabbed my wrist.

It turned out to be a young woman with a same age as me. She had a beautiful face and a really attractive body. However, she looked like a doll. The woman was also has short blonde hair with a green headband to match.

"Excuse me. But, do you know where the members of Fairy Tail are? I've heard that some of them are currently here in Crocus because of the festival", she said.  
Wow...she sure has a sweet voice...

"Well, the Fairy Tail wizards are in that bar", I pointed at the bar I was heading to. "And actually, I'm a member of Fairy Tail. ", I said, smiled to her.

"Ah, really? I've always wanted to join fairy Tail", she said. "Anyway, my name is Elin. Elin Katsumi. Glad to meet you", she bowed. I was kinda shocked. Elin... I've heard that name before…

_"But... she must have been very special. What's her name?", I asked._

_"It's Elin. Elin Katsumi.", he replied._

_"I see. That's a cute name."_

I finally found out. He really did have a girlfriend?! Why did he lie to me...?!

"Ano… daijobun deska?", the woman asked me.

I was shook my head and faked a smile. "Nothing. I'm just glad that another wizard want to join this guild"

"Actually, I don't use magic"

"Oh… really?", I said.

Elin nodded. "Yeah... It's because..."

I couldn't hear it very well since it looked like she was just mumbling to herself. I was really curious. I wonder why she doesn't use magic. I'm sure she has a reason to why she didn't want to learn magic…

"Can I join the guild?", she quickly changed the subject.

I wonder what's wrong with her... "Right..."

I wouldn't mind if she join Fairy Tail guild. But the question in my mind is that is she really Erik's girlfriend? The first and the last name were the same as the one he told me. Or it could just be a coincidence. He never liked anyone but me, right?

When we finally found Master Makarov, I asked his permission to let Elin join the guild.  
For a moment, he smiled at us. "Sure. Does she use magic?", he asked.

I shook my head. "No... Not really. But maybe she can help me as my assistant", I replied.

"That'd be great", he said.

After I stamped a guild mark on Elin's upper arm, she belonged to the Fairy Tail guild. "Thank you so much", she said kindly. "I'll do my best as a member of Fairy Tail"

I nodded and smiled. I think she's one of the few women in the guild who was normal. Almost everyone else preferred to fight each other. Heheh...

As I glanced at her once more, my vision blurred and I saw Elin as a young girl around the age of 8 years old. Her eyes were as red as blood and there was an unusual aura surrounding her . Something wasn't right. A feeling of uneasiness washed over me. I knew something was wrong, but…just what is it?

* * *

**Omake**

**Kinana:** So what does Ghost Girl eat?

**Cobra:** Souls.

**Kinana:** Souls?

**Cobra:** Yes. It's her source of food. Like dragonslayer. Natsu ate fire. Gajeel ate metal/iron. Wendy ate... air or oxygen.. I guess. Maybe Laxus ate thunder. And so as other of the dragonslayers. As for me, of course. It would be poison.

**Kinana:** Even ghost need to eat too...?

* * *

**I've always wanted to try to write Elin's life as a member of Oracion Seis, before Cobra lose. So, I made a poll whether if anyone wants me to write about her or not.  
**


	24. Jealous 2

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

**Kinana POV**

Ever since Elin is my new assistant now, my job became really easier. I don't have to wash some clothes.. dried it up.. and even cleaned the guild. That's her job now. She really good on a house chores. I really liked her now.

Even if she didn't had a magic, but she still can be useful.

"You're really good on house chores, Elin", I praised her.

"Well, I've always do these work at my house. It's not really that big deal", she smiled.

"I see. By the way, what are you going to do for tomorrow?", I asked.

"I'm not sure.."

"Maybe you can watch the Christmas Festival", I invited her.

"That's great. Um.. what's a Christmas Festival?"

"Christmas Festival is the event of who will be the most romantic couples", I replied.

"Oh. Are you participated?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was teaming up with Erik"

"Erik..."

"Maybe I will introduce to him after our job is done", I told her.

"Thank you, Kinana-san", Elin bowed. She's really... polite woman.

"Maybe you can call me Kinana only"

"Ah.. well, alright then... Kinana"

**Cobra POV**

I'm getting tired walking around the Crocus and I can't find Salmon for Lector's lunch food. Every time I came to the shop, most Salmon were out of stock. I took a big sighed.

"Sorry Lector. I think we need to buy sardine, instead", I said.

"No", the red exceed refused. "I want salmon~!", and started whining like a kid. If I gave Sting to him.. I won't lose my money...

"Alright, alright! Geez..", I can't stand on him. However it can't be helped. If I didn't have him, I can't ride something to get for an airborne transportation. Kinana is now a human. So, the only think I need to get will be an exceed.

"Can you be a little mature like.. Pantherlily", I said.

"Lily is a muscular cat"

"What? You mean you're like Happy?"

"Of course not. He's a weak exceed. I'll never became like that", he replied.

"Whatever you say so", I said, continued to find Lector's favourite food.

"Hey.. Cobra-kun", the red exceed called me.

"What's wrong?"

"Who is the guy who hid his right eye and a green cat with a pink frog costume?", he asked.

I think he mentioned about the shadow dragonslayer and his exceed.

"I don't know", I lied.

"Then, why did they knew about me?"

"They thought someone else"

"Oh... I see"

"It would be best that you don't have to see them especially the blondie", I reminded him.

"Aye!"

After a little while, we're still can't find it. "That's it! How about we should fishing instead?", I said.

"You're always catched a giant fish"

"Don't worry. I'm sure that this time, we will catch your favourite fish"

"Alright then. I wouldn't mind at all", he said.

**Natsu POV**

I can't stand it!

"We have to get Lucy back!", I shouted to everyone. Lucy quit Fairy Tail a week ago. I don't understand why did she left us. I thought she's our friend. Did something happen while I was trying to woo Kinana? Everyone was so kind to her. But why?

"Isn't it it's your fault?", the ice-brain said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!", I shouted at him.

"You're the one who were ignoring her all the time. And you're not even go on a mission with her anymore", he replied.

Did I..? ...Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I've been tried to flirt her all the time.. yet, she didn't noticed.

"Alright. I will go and get her back", I said, tried to leave the hotel. But, Erza held my scarf.

"It's no use Natsu. I don't think she would come again"

"But she's our friend", I said.

"Yes. I know that. However, it's her choice. You can't force her"

I remained silent. Maybe she's right. I should go on a mission with her..

Is it my fault..?

**Kinana POV**

As Elin and I walked around the Crocus, I just met Erik and Lector. He held a big fish or something like that. I'm sure that's for his partner or Ultear, Meredy and Jellal.

"Erik!", I called and waved at him.

He noticed me.

"Oh.. Hey Kinana", he said.

..Not long after that, he took a glanced on Elin. Erik blinked twice. I don't know why.. but he looked like he knew her...

"Gh.. Ghost girl...?", he finally said.

"Cobra-sama..? Is that you?!"

I was kinda shocked. Is that really Ghost girl..? ..That he mention?

"You're alive?!", Erik exclaimed.

Elin quickly went toward to him and hugged him. She then started to cry of joy. "I miss you so much. I'm glad I finally found you", she said.

"Yeah. I miss you too. Where the heck were you?"

"Sorry..", Elin giggled.

Sometimes, I could felt happy.. and sometimes, I could felt sad. I was really glad that, I finally met Ghost girl. ...Also know as Elin, actually. Erik had talked about her alot. She must be special to him.. And... the only reason why I felt sad is... he didn't talked to me for a little while.

"Sorry..", Elin giggled.

Sometimes, I could felt happy.. and sometimes, I could felt sad. I was really glad that, I finally met Ghost girl. ...Also know as Elin, actually. Erik had talked about her alot. She must be special to him.. And... the only reason why I felt sad is... he didn't talked to me for a little while.

He was busying talked with Elin. It's not that I was jealous. Maybe he needs being with her for a little while. I sighed. It would be best that I shouldn't interfered their dating. I decided that, I better return to the bar. I'm sure that Mirajane needs me.

* * *

At the bar.. I went back to work just as usual. Serving some food and drinks to everyone.. have some an entertainment to sing.. and so other things I always did.

And... Natsu-san came to me to order his favourite lunch and talked to me alot. Even though I'm not quite sure what am I going to say..

While I kept working, a few ladies started sat on the bar and called me. I don't know what they wanted..

"What's your relationship between you and Sparky?", Levy asked.

My face became red. How did they knew about that? I never talked about Erik all the time to everyone. So how did they knew...?

"Well... I..", I don't know how should I say this..

"I've heard that you've gone out to the guild because you want to see him"

"When did you met him?"

There's so many questions that the ladies just gave me. I don't know how should I say this..

"Sparky and I are just a friend", I lied. "We were just met 7 years ago"

"Eh~?!"

"7 years ago?!"

"You must be now date with him!"

"No.. Of course not", I gave a fake smiled. Well, I'm not really quite sure whether Erik and I were dating.. Maybe we're just only called it as a friend. He always hang out with me all the time. But he didn't asked me to become his girlfriend yet..

"Oh.. is that so?"

"We thought you're finally had a boyfriend..."

The ladies were finally left. I sighed. Maybe being friends is better than being a lover...

And so... after my job was finished, I knew that I should have go back to the hotel. But I want to take a walk for a while. As I rest at the riverbank and I kept wondering.. how's Erik and Elin are...

I'm sure that they'll be a good couple. Unlike me...

While I kept thinking about both of them, someone was patting on my shoulder. As I looked behind, it turned out to be Erik.

"Where the heck were you? I was so worried about you", he said, sat down on the grass beside me.

"You.. you were finding me a whole time?", I asked.

"Well.. just about 3 hours I've been finding you..", he muttered, rubbed his head.

I was sweat droppings. I just made him worried sick did I..?

"What's the matter with you? You've been acting strangely today", he said.

I remained silent. It's hard for me to say this. But... after I cleared my throat, I finally told him everything about a relationship between him and Elin.

"...You think I love Elin? Just because I lied to you about having a girlfriend"

I nodded. "Yes..."

"Are you jealous?", he said.

"Wh-What? No, of course not. I'll never jealous about her", I flailed my arms in front of me.

"Yeah right"

I was really nervous looked at his serious face. Well, I really had to admit it. Yes, I felt jealous about her. She looked beautiful and wonderful than me...

"Even though she liked me.. but I don't think that's the Ghost Girl I know", Erik said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"I can hear her. She lost her memory", he replied.

My eyes became widen. "She lost..? Then how did she know you?"

"I don't know.. Maybe someone told her about me", he replied.

"I kinda felt bad for her..."

"It's not anyone's fault. Maybe there's something horrible happened to her before she lost it"

I remained silent. Maybe he's right. If Elin and I finally got our memories back, I'm sure we were finally reunion. Heheh..

After we talked alot, it's time for us to go back to the hotel. Everyone might worried about us.

"Let's go. The Christmas Festival for the second day is going to be tomorrow", Erik said, stood up.

"Yes", I agreed. "But before that. I almost forgot to get something in the bar"

"Seriously... you're really forgettable sometimes", he sighed.

I gave a little giggled.

"In that case, I'll go back to the hotel first"

"Alright"

He then went his way to the hotel.

After I finally took something in the bar, I heard someone was singing. It was Elin. She was stood on the bridge and looked down on the river. I was feeling bad for her.. it's not just she lost her memory. She was lonely too.

I knew I should went back to the hotel earlier. But.. I just need to talk with her jsut for a while.

As I arrived to the bridge, I greeted her, which made her shocked and stopped singing.

"Oh.. hey Kinana", she said, smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Nothing..", she replied.

"Is it true.. that you're... Ghost Girl?"

Elin remained silent. but she didn't felt so good today. It looked like I made her sad.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't meant-"

"Don't worry. But.. I don't know", she said. "I don't know who am I.. or what am I going to do.. I don't remember anything", Elin continued.

"I've heard it from Erik, that's all"

She looked at me confusedly. "How did he know?"

I was started panic. I forgot that he can hear someone's thought. How should I forget about that?! "Ah.. he only thought about it", I lied.

"Oh.. So that's how it is...", she said. "To be honest, there's something I need to show you"

"And.. what is that?", I asked.

"This...", she showed me her right hand. I don't quite understand it...

But.. not long after that, her hand turned into a rifle. I was really shocked to see it. What is she?

"Can you keep this between us?", she whispered.

I nodded. I'm not sure whether I'm going to tell Erik about this or not...

"I'm actually an android", she said.

I kept silent only. Android..? Is she really android?! I never seen a human became an android before. But this.. it's my first time to see it.

"Professor builds me as an android. He knew that I was already died. But my soul won't sent to the Heaven or Hell. So, he decided that, he revive me", Elin told me everything.

I remained silent. I don't know what to say anymore. It's really... unbelieveable.

"But please.. don't tell Cobra-sama about this", she said.

I blinked. "Why not?"

"He might worried about me even more. I don't want burden everyone else..."

Burden everyone else..? What does she meant? Is something going to happen to her?

I was then smiled to her and held her hands. "Sure. I won't tell anyone"

Elin was happy again. I don't know anything about her or android. But something is might going to happen..

**Cobra POV**

_Cobra! Can you hear me?_

I could hear Ultear's voice in my head. It looks like she used telepathic.

"Yeah. I can hear it. What's up?"

_Can you feel it?_

I nodded. "Yeah. That sense looks worse than Zeref", I replied.

_You need to find out that kind of power. There's something might going to happen to the Christmas Festival_

"I understand", I said.

I knew it. Something is really not right about that festival. But why is it now? It would be impossible if that Future Rogue is return again. Ever since I finally found Elin.. that power.. is actually coming from her.

* * *

**Omake**

**Ghost girl was looking for her partner. Not long after that, she could hear someone was talking. She took a spy on it.**

**Racer:** You know, Cobra. There's something I need to tell you

**Ghost girl:**.…

**Racer:** We've been friends forever for a little while. So...

**Ghost girl:**….

**Racer:** Cobra, I wanted to say that...

**Ghost girl:**…..

**Racer:** I.. I love you!

**Ghost girl:** (An evil aura started to appear all over her body. Feeling hatred about him). _I'll never let you take my Cobra-sama..! He's mine!  
_

**Ghost girl left the base.**

**Racer:** Dammit! I can't confess to him even if I talk to this frog

**The next day.. Ghost girl kept watching Racer all the time. Whenever he's getting near to Cobra, she kept glared at him.**

**Racer:** What.. What's the matter with you?

**And that's the reason why she hate Racer...**

* * *

**Someone was actually drew Cobra x Racer, and I hate it. As a Cobkina fan, I'm really jealous or hate if I found Cobra x someone else besides Kinana. Well, I think Angel especially Natsu, I accepted it. The pairing that I dislikes will be Gajeel and Racer.  
**


	25. Second day: Poor Natsu, Poor Racer

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

**Cobra POV**

The next day...

I supposed that I should have kept an eye on Elin. But I don't think I need to investigate her right now. According from her, she said that she didn't had a magic. I have to wait patiently. Anyway, today is the second day of Christmas Festival. The third event will call Sign of Love.

A wizard should used his/her magic to write who is he/she love. Sometimes, I don't feel like this event...

"And for now, team Nali, Lyvia and Jerza", the announcer said. "We also had a guest here, too. It seems like he would love to know about the Christmas Festival"

As I took a glanced on the guest, I was really shocked.

"What do you think, Lucifer?"

"I think this event is going to be a good one"

"What the heck is that bastard doing here?!", I shouted out loud until most of my friends heard it.

It was really a little embarrassed. Well, I wouldn't mind if he came. The only I don't like is, don't let Laentine blame me something..

Still... just as I thought I knew that I had a bad feeling about this.

"Yosh! Now I'm all fired up"

"Let's do this", Titania said.

"Yeah", and Jellal agreed.

As they entered the tournament, team Lyvia did it first. Lyon created a big sign heart and wrote _Juvia my love_. Which, the stalker woman felt a little embarrassed. Once they're done, it was Jerza. Jellal used Flame of Rebuke to write about Erza how much he love her.

And now.. it's time for team Nali. I don't like this... As the Salamander used his fire dragonslayer magic, he didn't write about Lisanna. He write about Kinana! He wrote... _You're my queen_. Which, it's a little disgusted.

I could hear Natsu grinned. "What do you think, Kinana? Those words made you love me!", he shouted to Kinana. When I took a looked on her, she felt disgusted about him too. Especially the words he gave. Natsu widen his mouth. It seems like she never accepted. Just as I thought...

Team Lyvia got 5 marks, Jerza got 3 marks and Nali.. well, they got zero.

"What the hell is that?! Aren't you teaming up with Lisanna?!", the metal dragonslayer shouted at him.

"Ara, ara.. Don't blame him. It's not his fault...", the silver-haired woman protected the salamander while he was crying like a kid. How pathetic he is...

After the third event is finally over, it's time for the fourth and that is... Wedding Event?! I can't believe it will be going to be wedding. What? Is it going to marry their own partner or something?! Can't believed this is going to happen!

"In this event, team Cobkina, GrAngel and Stiana!", the announcer said.

"I guess we're enemies right?", Sorano said to me.

"Duh, of course we are. And I'm going to make you cry even if you're a girl", I said.

"In your dream, _Snake Boy_", she called me a strange nickname from that stupid disco.

Even though that bitch was once madly in love with me, but I think we are now frenemy.

Before Kinana and I entered the tournament, I should wore a groom suit. It was really fit. However...

"**THIS FREAKIN BOW IS REALLY ANNOYED!**", I shouted. It's really hard for me to tie it. I never like wear these. I prefer wore a simple shirt and a cool coat.

"It's not really that bad", Kinana said, after she finally finished wore her bridal gown. My face became so red because how beautiful she is.

"That's easy for you to say", I mumbled.

She then giggled. "Let me help you, then", she tried to tie a bow for me. It's almost like a husband and wife to me...

As soon as we entered the tournament, the announcer told us to do it a right thing in the wedding event.

"Sting Eucliffe, do you accept Milliana as your wife and make her happy?"

"I... do", he replied with a sad face. "However, I want Lector to be my son"

Everyone.. included me, remained silent and widen our mouth because his weird reason. Why it had to be about his exceed?

"And.. you, Milliana, are you willing to be Sting's wife?"

"I do!", she replied happily. "I will make a half cat and son/daughter!"

That's... really weird. However, I think they were really a good couple.

After team Stiana, it was our turned. "Are you..."

".. Sparky"

"Right. Are you, Sparky, take this woman to your wife?"

"Of course", I replied.

Everything became silent. I think that's a right answer. Kinana then tugged my coat and whispered to me something. "It's _I do_"

Oh.. right. I forgot. No wonder most people always replied that...

"I do"

"And you, Kinana, is he going to be your good husband?"

The woman nodded. "I do", she said, smiled kindly, as always.

"You may kiss the bride"

What?! But what about Sting? He didn't kiss Milliana. Well, I would love to kiss her. But not in front of people. And what's worst.. I wore a bandana. Some of the people told me to kiss her. My face became red. And so as Kinana. It can't be helped but to kiss her. I slowly went to her face, and opened my bandana slightly and kissed her. Not many people finds out my real face yet. That's a good news.

After we had a short kiss, it was GraAngel turned. "That's a cute kiss", Sorano teased me.

"Shut. Up.", I hissed because how much I hate her.

"Do you... Gray, taking her as your wife?"

"I do", the stripped man replied.

"What about you, Sorano. Do you love him more than anything?"

"Well.. I do love my sister the most. But... I do"

"Then you may.."

"Wait!", the onyx-haired man stopped the cleric. "Before that..", he performed his ice-make magic and turned into a small ice ring.

"I never kiss any girls before. But, I will give this memento ring", gave it to Sorano. Wow.. how lucky she is.. As I took a glanced on the stalker, it seems that, she's going to cry. But, Lyon closed her eyes to avoid to look at it.

"That was the best Wedding Event we ever seen", the announcer shouted. "And so, the highest mark will be team Cobkina and GraAngel. Unfortunately, team Stiana got 3 marks. So, the winner will be team Cobkina and GraAngel"

The festival became better and better. But I think someday.. it's going to be worst.

The second day is finally over. Fairy Tail had been watched us, included Elin. She really enjoyed it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

That evening, Kinana went to see the blonde-haired woman. "Hey, Elin. Let's go to work", she said.

Elin agreed and followed her. But not long after that, she can hear something from distance...

_When the robots are here.. humans will extinct..._

The poor Elin felt sad. "Please.. you have to stop it. You're human too, right?", she asked to herself.

* * *

**Omake**

**Cobra wanted to find his fav. underwear. But he couldn't find it.  
**

**Cobra: Huh? Where the hell is my underwear?**

**As soon as the Oracion Seis heard it, everyone took a glared on Racer and tied him up.**

**Angel: You stole Cobra's underwear again, didn't you?!**

**Racer: I didn't stole this time. I swear!**

**Angel: Liar!**

**After Midnight woke up because how noisy it was, he saw there's something under Ghost Girl skirt. It turned out that, it was Cobra's underwear. Midnight quickly went back to sleep. If he told Cobra about that, Ghost Girl will kill him.**

**The girl can became a little pervert.**

* * *

**Hahah.. yes. She can be a little pervert and so as I am. Since I hate Racer so much, I'm going to suffer him. Mwahahaha! Ignore my evil laugh. You will find out if I ever wrote about her life with Oracion Seis. The poll need to vote until 5.  
**


	26. Fairies and the snake at the beach

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;)) Taking a place in ova 4. Cobra may looked soooo ooc  
**

* * *

**Cobra POV**

"Let's have some fun!"

I sighed. He's energetic, as always.

Most of us went to the beach. But we don't need to train since the Christmas Festival didn't had any fighting event. Natsu and Gray were competing on swimming race, eating and even builds sandcastle. They never changed isn't it?

While they were doing something stupid, I just lied on the beach and do nothing.

"Don't you need to have some fun too?", Kinana asked.

"Nah. I think I passed", I replied. "All I just need... is to dark my skin back"

"Dark.. your skin?", she looked confused.

I nodded. "I've realized that my skin is almost looked just like that salamander. I like tanned skin better"

"No winder why..", she sweat droppings.

"By the way, where's Elin?" I changed a subject.

"She didn't want to go on a beach", Kinana replied. "She said that she need some money for a new aprtment"

Seriously.. where did she sleep all day?

"And.. what about Jellal and Erza?"

"I think they went together somewhere", she replied.

Just as I thought. While I wasted my time to rest, Salamander and the stripped guy were fighting each other ... again. But that's not a big problem. The problem is.. they kept threw something, which it's actually hit me not them!

As they threw it again, I can't stand it anymore. I turned my arms into poison dragon claws and joined fighting since they were started first.

"Even Erik join the fight too..?"

* * *

After a big day, it's already night now. But I wasn't feeling sleepy right now. Just as usual, I just kept staring at the sky to look at the shooting star.

But not long after that, someone called me. As I took a glanced down since I looked at the star on the roof, it turned out to be Jellal, Salamander and Gray.

"Hey Sparky. Don't you wanna join and drink sake?", Natsu invited me. If I was Cobra.. I'm sure he won't forgive me after I did. He looked sure is friendly even though he tried to flirt Kinana.

I really hate drink sake especially contains too much alcohol.. But I guess I have to try to drink a sake for once.

I jumped from the roof and landed down on the ground safely and followed them. As we entered our new hotel, we found out that the sake were finished. Erza, Levy, Sorano and even the Sky Maiden drank it too.

"Oi, waiter, give us some sake!", Titania ordered.

"Jellal, you need to give a sake for her. Or else.. something might going to happen to us"

"Eh?! Why me?"

"She's your girlfriend, right?

"Of.. of course not!"

"**HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING?! HURRY UP AND GET IT FOR ME!**"

"Ha-hai!", Jellal was finally go and get some sake for all the ladies. Who the hell gave them a sake, anyway?

"Say aah", the silver-haired woman tried to give Gray a sushi. But he was refused to eat it. As she started to cry, she tried to strip herself because she thought the onyx-haired guy liked her half naked better, even though it's wrong.

"Oh Mest-san, oh Mest-san, take me somewhere~" while the Sky Maiden was still drunk, she suddenly called the Magic Council guy's name and sang. Isn't it supposed to be Romeo?

I can hear something.. Someone was actually watching me. As I turned around, it turned out to be a violet-haired woman.

"Kinana! Not you too!", I exclaimed.

She remained silent and looked at me suspiciously.

"Kyaa~! I saw 3 eriks", she squeal.

"That's great, Kinana-san. Sorano can get the first erik, Erza can get the second erik and you can get the third erik", Levy said, laughed insanely.

I guess that's how the drunk women are. Creepy...

While I kept looked at them who suffered by the ladies, someone was sleeping on my lap. It turned out to be Kinana

"So sleepy...", she mumbled.

I've heard that drunk people were out of character and once their drunkness were wore off, they might don't remember anything. So, I don't have any other choice but to scold her.

"Get the fuck off me! And you're not Kinana, are you?!", I raised my voice. I really hate to make her felt sad, to be honest.

She then felt depressed and mumbled something. "I knew that you never love me..."

"Wh-what?"

"You never loved me do you, Erik?", she asked me.

I rubbed my head and said, "Of.. Of course I love you. It's just.. you're not Kinana I knew", I replied. "Look, I'm really sorry"

"Then.. pet me", she ordered.

Eh? Is it true that she want me to pet her? As I kept stared at her, I realized that, she used a take-over magic of Cuberos' tail only. I guess she meant it, huh?

I sighed and petting her just like I always did to her when she was as Cuberos. For a while, she started to hiss like a snake.

Now she's driving me crazy!

"What the heck is wrong with me?! What kind of world did I live?!", I asked to myself. She then acted like a cat.

I can't stand on this.. It felt like I need to get out from this hotel. Before I left it, someone was embracing me from behind. I knew who could that be. That would be Kinana.

"What.. What do you want now?", I asked. I surely hope this is the last request.

"Take me to my apartment?", she begging.

What?! First, she sleeping on my lap, then, she told me to pet her. And now.. she want to go back to her apartment?! What do you think I am? His bodyguard?!

"I am.. sleepy", she said, almost dozed off.

Aaaaargh! I can't stand this. I just have to send her back to the apartment even if she made me crazy. I carried her like a bridal style and quickly sent her back to apartment.

"Erik is so warm...", I could hear she mumbled.

Of course. I was warm. I was warm because my blood is now boiling!

* * *

**Omake(parody of ep 29)**

**Cobra and his teammates went to visit Ghost Girl to see how is she.  
**

**Cuberos: **(Hissing happily)

**Cobra: **Racer was trying to read your diary!

**Racer: **Don't lie to her Cobra. I don't even know where did she hid it

**Angel: **You guys are so rude. Can't you at least greet her how she feel.

**Cobra: **Look who's talking

**Cuberos: **(Hissing)

**Cobra and the others had been searched for her around the base, but couldn't find her.**

**Cobra: **Hey.. isn't it something strange...

**Cuberos: **_Get away from my room_ (she pretend to be GG)

**Angel: **Or maybe she was taking a bath at the waterfall

**Cobra: **Take a bath, huh?

**Ghost Girl: **_Cobra-sama you pervert!_

**Cobra: **She would never say like that to me**.. **right?**  
**

**Cobra went to the waterfall...**

**Cobra: **Hey Ghost girl..

**Racer:** She's not here

**Cobra:** Since when did you went to the waterfall?!

**Angel:** Maybe she went shopping?

**Cobra:** Are you insane? She's a ghost. Everyone afraid of her.

**Angel:** I wonder why she's disappeared...

**Racer:** Without that Ghost girl, our mood completely gone..

**Cobra:** Don't say like that you bastard. it felt like she's run away and forget about her prayer...

**Cuberos went to open one of Elin's drawer.**

**Cuberos:** Hissing.. but then stopped.

**Cobra:** What's the matter Cube... whoah!

**Racer:** Why are you guys looked at? ... What the-?!

**Angel took a glanced on it.**

**Racer:** Is.. Is that... porn magazines? Look at them, there's so many naked men.

**Angel:** _No wonder why she love Cobra so much. He had a sexy body too?!_ Where on earth did she get that?

**Cobra:** Maybe she borrowed someone else?

**Racer/Angel:** No way.

**Racer:** it's really dangerous. If Ghost girl finds out about this, they're might going to kill us.

**they were continued looked for their friend. The silver-haired woman found a piece of paper. As for Cuberos, she found a small chest.**

**Angel:** What are those?

**Racer:** Letters, I suppose?

**Cobra took one of the letter and read it.**

**Cobra:** Dear Father, even though I've been suffered so much pain in the tower of heaven, but ever since I joined Oracion Seis, my life had changed into fun, and having a true friend.

**Racer:** Co-Cobra, you shouldn't read those letters.

**Cobra:** I also met my new sister, Sorano who was saving me from committed suicide and told me that I have to live. Even Cobra.. and Cuberos who I admired and I was crushed on. And I even had a love rival, Racer

**Racer:** Are these for.. her father?

**Cobra:** Well, if it's for her father, then why won't she send it right now?

**Angel:** I think she never come back

**Cobra/Racer:** What?

**Angel:** There's a letter.. it says, I am going home, that's how she said.

**Cobra/Cuberos/Racer:** Na-Nande!? (Cuberos hissed in shocked)

* * *

**Elin's life as a member of Oracion Seis may looked alike from fairy tail in episode 2 to 51. I'm not quite sure whether I'm going to write about her or not.**


	27. Third day

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

**Cobra POV**

Today is the third day of the Christmas Festival.. and I can't find any detect about this powerful magic.. It seems that, it coming from Elin. But I can't tell her right now. She might confused. Now talking about her, I never seen her today. I asked Kinana about her, and she replied that, she went to work at the barmaid. Well, that's weird. She shouldn't had overwork... Or else, she's going to faint just like the violet-haired woman.

**Elin POV**

I suddenly fell on the floor, because I became weaker and weaker. Something wasn't right... My body felt hot even though I'm an android. What happened to me?

"What's the matter, Elin?!"

Wakaba and Macao were worried about me. I don't know why.. I want to tell them that I'll be fine. But my words couldn't say it.

"You need to rest"

As I was still on the ground, I felt like, my head started to spin. My memories.. it's going to come back again. But I don't want to.. The world.. might be...

"They're coming.. they're coming...", I muttered all of a sudden. But I know that, that's what my mind is. I told myself that, I'm not going to say that. They will.. worried about me.

Macao and the others were looked confused about me.

"When the robots are here.. humans will extinct...", I muttered another words. But that wasn't from me. It was from _her_. "They're here... they're here...?!", everything then.. black out. It seems that I don't feel so good. But I know it's because of them. They wanted to start a war right now. It's not a war about love. A war.. to turn the world into chaos...

* * *

**Cobra POV**

After the fifth event is over, the sixth is going to start.

"Alright then. The sixth event will be... A war!", the announcer said.

I remained silent. War? It's not.. some kind of fighting... right?

"We've already seen that, there's a few team were liked to the different team. So, we're going to start the War event", the pumpkin head told us. "The team that they're going to participate are.. all of the team!"

Well, I should have master the poison dragonslayer and my Sound magic..

"Sparky", someone called me. The one and only, Salamander. As I looked at him, he gave a smirked. "This means war. So, I'm not going to take an easy on you", he said.

...Whatever. Not that I care about it. The most important is, this festival is over as soon as possible. ..And I can't let that bastard took Kinana away.

Once the event is started, Team Stiana had already beaten team Roco, GraAngel and Rolu. That blondie is so apathy person, as always. As for Jerza, they're already beat Lyvia. Hm... something is missing. Oh.. right.

"Kinana, I love you, but I think you need to hide somewhere", I said, patted on her shoulder.

"Eh? Why?", she asked.

"Long story. But you have to", it's not really that long. I just can't let her hurt, that's all.

"O-Okay if you say so", she said, ran somewhere.

"Oh! What happened to Team Cobkina? Why there were separating each other?", the announcer said. Bastard.. why don't you just shut up already.

As she finally left.. someone is going to fight me from the back. I still can hear it. But I don't need to fight that blondie or the cat. Because...

"_Karyū no Yokugeki_"

"Take over: Tigress!"

Natsu and the white-haired woman attacked the Team Stiana. They didn't realzied that, Nali are going to attack them, so they already defeated.

"I finally found you, Sparky", the Salamander smirked.

I remained silent. "Fighting alone?", his partner said. Of course I am. Kinana is not really strong enough to fight them.

"Let's end this. However...", Natsu paused. "If I win, you're going to show m your identity"

"...Fine", I said confidently. "But, if I win.. I want you to strip in front of everyone"

Everyone widen their mouth and say "WHAAAAAATTT?!"

"You bastard! Are you going to humiliate yourself?!", I could hear Ul shouted at me. I know what I'm doing.

"Now I'm all fired up!"

"Natsu, are you sure about this?", Lisanna was worried about him.

Before the Salamander attack me, I could hear someone is coming from the air. "Sparky!"

As I looked at the above, it turned out to be Kinana. She was then jumped down with a fullspeed ..Wait, since when did she learnt an Eagle Claws. But what's most important... is she wear a light blue underpants?

"Kinana!", I called out her name. It's because most people might saw her.

'_Ka..Kawaii.._", I could hear Natsu's thought...

As she fianlly landed it, she actually attacked that Salamander. And quickly faint. "Natsu!"

"Didn't I told you to run?", I said.

"I know... but I can't let you fight them alone. And the most important is... your mask", she replied.

"Fine, fine", I sighed.

After we finished Lisanna, Team Nali is finally defeated. The last team we're going to beat.. will be Jerza.

.

.

.

In the end, Jellal and Erza are won. While I was focused on fighting Titania with an armor called Flight Armor, I forgot about the blue-haired guy. He used Heavenly Body magic.

"And so, the winner is Team Jerza!"

Everyone was cheered them. Well, that woman is stronger as always.

**Doranbolt POV**

I've been watching Cobra for a little while. For these days... I don't think he's a criminal anymore. He didn't even hurt everyone else. All he did was.. doing like the Fairy Tail wizards. is it true that.. he changed? Even though Lahar was determined that, he's going to catch him, but I don't think I can let him arrest this time. I will trust Cobra... for once. Maybe he had a good reason why he participate this festival. Is it Zeref? ...Or something?

* * *

**Omake**

**Sorano:** Hey Erik...

**Cobra:** What?

**Sorano:** It's almost Father's Day. So, when are you going to apologize your father?

**Cobra:** That old man? Like hell I'm going to say sorry. He almost killed me!

**Sorano:** True. But, maybe he changed.

**Cobra:** ...I thought he already die

**Sorano:** No.. not really. Rumors said that, he actually survive

**Cobra:** I should say.. **I'm not interested!**

**Sorano:** _Can't he forgive his own father for once...?_

**Cobra:** I can hear you!


	28. A captain and his robots

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

**Cobra POV**

After the third day is over, Kinana and I went back to the bar where the other fairies are. Something wasn't right.. Everyone was feeling sad or depressed all of a sudden. It's seems that, something bad happened while we were at the festival. The violet-haired woman asked Macao, the fourth Master of FairyTail. The man remained silent and looked down.

"There's...something bad happen to Elin", he replied.

My eyes widen open. I knew that, there's something wrong with her. And she shouldn't have worked too much.

"Elin passed out this afternoon.. and, she also muttered something strange which we had no idea what does she meant", Macao replied.

"What did she say?", I asked.

He then rubbed his head to remember before Elin passed out. "She said something like... someone is coming and.. when the robots are here.. humans going to extinct. ...That's how she said."

I was shocked. No. _R__eally_ shocked. What does she meant by that? Humans going to extinct? Robots are here? What's going to happen? Is this what Ul meant? Something going to happen to the Christmas Festival? I knew that there's something wrong about her. I should have investigate about her earlier...

"I want to see her", I said to Macao.

"Me too", Kinana joined me in.

"Alright then. But you need to be quiet. Don't let her woke up", he warned us.

The fourth master lead us to the second floor, in the infirmary room. She was lied down on the bed. And she doesn't looked too well today. She even panted. It's like she had a nightmare.

"Take good care of her", Macao said, left the room.

Kinana and I sat on the chair, beside Elin. Both of us were worried about her. We're hoping that, something not going to happen to her. Included... being a Ghost Girl. I don't feel like it if her memories regain back.

"What should we do now?", Kinana asked me.

Well, she's not really good right now. So, all we had to do is keep an eye on her.

While we've been in the infirmary for an hour, there's a strange noise coming out of the window.

As I looked outside from the window, there's a strange airship coming to the Crocus. I never seen that thing before. It's not from any dark guild isn't it? ... Especially Grimoire Heart.

Once the ship stopped, a few strange wizards fell to the ground. Hold on... those aren't wizards.. there are robots?!

A few of them then, started to attack the town and burnt the buildings. I had a bad feeling about those guys. Those aren't an ordinary robots. More like an army.

Not long after that, I can hear someone was breaking in the bar even though it's already closed. I told Kinana to protect Elin and quickly went downstairs to see what happened.

The one who break in was a strange human-like monster and a young woman that looked alike... the blonde-haired woman?!

"Where's Elin?!", a monster asked us. We were only remained silent. Like hell we're going to give it to them. "I know she's here somewhere!"

The short old man then went toward to them calmly. "What do you want from her?", he asked.

"None of your business! Where is she?!", a monster replied the old gramps rudely.

Makarov sighed. "Even if we knew her, we might gave it to you"

Our enemy glared to him. They were then left the bar. "I warn you. I'm still going to get her. Once she belong to us, there's no way you can stop us", they left and their leader laughed evilly. Not that I was scared or something. But I think I had a bad feeling if they got Elin...

As soon as I went back to the infirmary. Kinana took care of her very carefully. I was relieved. But, I'm really glad that I trusted her.

"How is she?", I asked Kinana.

She nodded. "I think she need to rest for a while"

I sighed of relief. "That's good then..", I said, sat on the chair back.

"What happened?"

"There's... something bad happened. But don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. There were just... want Elin", I replied.

Kinana begin to feel bad for the blonde-haired woman. I knew how she felt. She's just like... the Crime Sorciere.. except me. She's also a victim of an unfortunate history. I've heard that, she had a bad memory before she became a slave.. trying to commit suicide.. and she tried to struggle herself to forget all those of her bitter memories...

When we were once to be an Oracion Seis, she was very pride to be a member of the dark guild. But from the inside of her.. she actually scare.. to remember those memories. That's why she had always scolded us back then to forget those past. Trying to move forward. Never go back...

"Erik..."

I was startled after Kinana called me.

"..There's something I need to tell you"

I remained silent and looked at her. I think she had been kept something.

She then told me everything about Elin the truth. The reason why those robots and their leader came to her.. it's because she's an android. One of them. My eyes widen opened.

"I'm sorry...", she mumbled.

I shook my head. I knew that it's not her fault. Elin kept this secret because she didn't want to hurt everyone anymore.

"We need to stop them", I said.

Kinana confused about me and looked at me. "We can't let that mechanic guy took Elin. We need to protect her", I continued.

* * *

**? POV**

"It seems that the old man hid that woman", our captain said, while we were now in the airship. "We need her as fast as possible"

"You have to calm down, Captain. You need to be patient. Don't be like our leader", one of my comrade said.

"Once she's ours, the world will rule by us, isn't that right?", I guessed.

"True. We also need to regain her memory too. Once she remember everything, she will became one of us", the captain said. "However... something isn't quite right. We need to find more information about Elin. I'm sure the townspeople of Magnolia City knew them. Go! Soldiers of Cyborgs!"

The five of us followed his orders and left the airship. I'll do anything to find an answer that I've always wanted to know. Why.. Why did you abandoned me? Is it because I hate you? Or are you scared of me?

* * *

**Omake**

Laxus: _I think I've already realized something..._

The blonde man had watched all of his friend of dragonslayer. Natsu is finally date with Lisanna. Gajeel and Levy are getting along well even though he always teased her. Wendy often went outside to see Doranbolt. Last but only least... Corba of the Oracion Seis had always been with Kinana. Laxus remained silent...

Laxus: _Why am I the only guy who didn't had a girlfriend...?_

* * *

**Lol poor Laxus. I've already seen that, there's no romance about Laxus. Well.. except for Freed. But I prefer boy x girl.**

**I know this storyline looked weird. But I've got this idea coming from a game called Wonderland Online. It's really a great game though it's a little hard. And like I said, this story may looked alike GMG or Key of the Starry Sky. Hope you like it :))  
**


	29. Strategy

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

**Emily POV**

My name is Emily Katsumi, and I'm Elin's twin sister. I lost her for... many years. Since we were a childhood... I had no idea why did she ran away and left me without a word. Elin would never be like this before. She's been acted strange ever since I had a friend. And I've heard some rumors that, she was a slave of Tower of Heaven..

As I scanned a small house in the forest, near the Magnolia City, this man knew Elin. "It seems that this man knew her. Soldier 90081564 and Soldier 45633017, you two, go and find an information about Elin. Soldier 31988763 and I asked the owner of that house", I ordered since I'm the leader of this team.

"Got it!"

"Let's go then"

Soldier 31988763 and I break in the house by attacked the door. The man was shocked. "What do you want from me?!"

I remained silent and went toward to him near. He then gasped and looked pale.

"Do you know this girl?", I asked, showed him a photo of Elin when she was a child.

"Gh-Ghost girl? What do you even want to know about her?!"

I hate if he asked too much question. And so, the only I had to do is, used bazooka to finish him off. Even if he won't answered me, I'm still can get Elin's memory from his head.

After I destroyed this small house, I kept waiting my soldiers get an information.

"Emily, we've already found about her"

"Spit it out", I ordered.

"Hai. According from this man's memory, he called Elin as Ghost Girl, a member of Oracion Seis"

"Oracion Seis? Do you know about that guild?", I asked.

The soldier nodded. "Hai. It is the most powerful dark guild in Balam Allience. Their goal is also to retrieve the Dark Magic, Nirvana that may turned the light into the darkness and the darkness turned into light"

"She was once to be a member of Oracion Seis eh...? Do you know her comrades?", I asked another question.

"Well.. only six members she knew. However, the person she cared for is... Cobra"

"Then we need to find him. Any locations?"

"Unfortunately.. no. Cobra had been get out from the prison in mysteriously", the soldier said.

Damn it.. almost had it.

"Then we need to find him"

"I understand"

"However.. you're cold as always, Emily"

I sighed. "I don't cared whether I'm a cold or not, I need to find the answer. Why did she run? Why did she joined Oracion Seis? Doesn't she love me?", I asked too much questions while thinking about her. If the Leader promised me about my wish.. then I follow his orders..

**Cobra POV**

While I was talking to Kinana, I could hear someone is coming from the second floor. It turned out to be Elin. I don't think she's good right now... The way she walked.. she walked really unstable.

"Didn't Macao told you to rest?!", Wakaba exclaimed. However, the blonde-haired woman remained silent and ignored him.

"Let's.. go... then..", I could hear she muttered something

"Elin.. are you alright?", Kinana asked, worried about her.

I remained silent and took a looked at her while she went to the wall. "Something is not right...", I muttered.

"Eh?"

"Do.. you know this... girl?", Elin asked a strange question and started to write something. And she also said something strange about Ghost girl things. I don't know what happened to her right now. It seems that, someone was actually controlled her. But why..? Why it has to be her?

After an hour later, she was finally finished written but passed out. Lucky that Sorano held her.

"What happened to her?"

"Some kind of riddles?", Wendy guessed.

"We're.. need to find him..."

"Don't tell me.. something is going to happen to Elin just like Kinana", Levy guessed.

"I don't even know how to say this.. but I kinda feel bad for that girl.."

"It seems that, she had been suffered just as Kinana back then..."

As I took a looked on the wall... "I think this is actually a map", I said.

"What?!"

"Is that how a map is?"

To be honest, as for Elin, yes. Her handwriting is really crappy. So, we're not really sure whether we're going to understand her map or not...

"Let's see.. according from this map... there's a few boxes.. I think it meant rooms. A few of it had also some kind of crosses and diamonds. I think it's actually some kind of traps. And there's a ladder on the northeast, too. I think we need to get to the ladder so we can find an answer about the short monster and his robots", I said.

"And.. what about the duck thing..?"

As I looked at it again... "A security I guess.."

"Wow.. you're really good on that map, Sparky"

I was sweat droppings. I've always seen this stuff in Ghost Girl's plan. Even if she lost her memory.. but her drawing never changed...

"So what should we do now? We can't brought Elin to the airship too. She's not really good today"

"I think it would be best if we let her rest here. It's too dangerous once those guys found her", I told her.

"Then, we need to make a team. Three teams will get to sneak the airship and one of the team, will replace the Christmas Festival"

"Hai!"

After Cana had chose a good team in her predictions...

"Team 1, Jellal, Erza and Wendy"

"I guess we're not going to get to the Christmas Festival, right?"

"You're right. But, stopping the robots is the important thing we need to do", Jellal said.

"I.. I try my best!"

"Next team, Gray, Sorano and Freed"

"This is going to have fun", Gray smirked.

"Well, just don't stripped yourself in front of robots", Sorano teased.

"Like hell I'm going to strip like that!"

Both of them started to fight. But by meaning fight.. I think they actually like each other.

"Last team, Kinana, Sparky and ..Natsu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"It's not fair. I wanna go with Natsu-nii too", Romeo whining

"Why do that bastard is with me?!", the salamander asked.

"According from my predictions, if you and Sparky fight together, you'll be unstoppable", Cana said.

"**LIKE HELL WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT TOGETHER!**", Natsu and I shouted in unison.

"See? It looks like you're going to be fine", the brunette said.

This is bad... if that bastard is with me.. he might curious about my identity. If he finally found out.. what would he's going to do? Kill me or arrested me?

* * *

**Omake**

**Kinana:** I've realized that, Laxus had always went out somewhere

**Cobra:** Guess he went out to find a chick I guess (smirk)

**Kinana:** Is that true?

**Erza:** Actually, he wanted an exceed too. He realized that, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, included you, had an exceed. I guess that guy wanted too.

**Kinana:** Where do you think he will find his exceed?

**Erza:** I'm not sure...

**Meanwhile, at the Magnolia City...**

**Cat 1:** Meow

**Laxus:** No

**Cat 2:** Meow

**Cat 3**: Meow

**Laxus:** No.. No!

**The blonde dragonslayer had been searched an exceed for a little while. However... he couldn't find it.**

**Laxus:** _Why..? Why am I the only one who hadn't a cat? First a girlfriend.. and now.. Cobra is also the second generation of DS. But why is he so lucky?_

**Unknown cat:** Pika!

**Laxus heard a strange cat and found a good partner.**

**Unknown cat**: Pikachu!

**An hour later, Laxus was finally came back to the guild. Everyone looked at them curiously. He had a heavy injured like, he's been fight the strongest mage.**

**Natsu**: What happened to you?

**Laxus:** Shut up

* * *

**Poor poor Laxus. He's the only one who didn't had an exceed in BFAP. Most people always said that, he need pikachu from pokemon. But i thought that little guy is a mouse**


	30. Strange dream

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

3 teams started to sneak into the airship to find out their plan and why do they need Elin so much. Each of them separated each other. Team 1 went to the underground, Team 2 went to... and Team 3 went to.. They need to get to the top floor together.

In Team 2, Sorano didn't looked in the good mood today.. She kept walked so slow and feeling sad. Gray and Freed realized it. They were then, called her, which made her a little startled. "Something bothering you?", the onyx-haired man asked.

The silver-haired woman shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing.. It's just.. I'm worried about Elin, that's all"

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. You don't have to think about her so much", Freed told her.

Sorano then nodded. "...I know"

"Let's go then", Gray said, continued to get to the stairs.

_To be honest, I like her. I like her just I love Yukino. She's weak back then. No matter what happened to her, I'm really worried sick about her. I don't care if she didn't had any memory about me.. but I still love her. Elin.. I will pray that your memory will regain as soon as possible..._

In Team 3, it was really silent. If the team were Natsu, Gray and Kinana, they're might fight each other. But since it's Sparky and Natsu.. well, they remained silent only. Poor the young barmaid. She really had no idea why did she came to. And she even can't stop them if they fought each other. All she can do is watch.

Once someone was finally break the silent...

"Kuso...! Why do Cana chose you, anyway?", the Salamander said.

"How should I know. If Cana's prediction true, then I believe her"

"You think you're better, mask man?", Natsu getting mad about him.

"I knew what I believed, Pink boy"

And.. both of them finally started to fight.

"You.. you guys... stop fighting", Kinana tried to stop them. Unfortunately.. she failed.

As soon as she kept wacthed them, she giggled all of a sudden. Which, the dragonslayers noticed and stopped fighting.

"Why are you laughing for?"

Kinana shook her head. "Nothing. It seems that, you will getting along well just like Gray", she smiled.

Cobra and Natsu then stopped fighting each other and continued to get to the top floor.

"Like hell I'm going to be with that Pinky", the crimson-haired man muttered

"Like hell I'm going to be with that Mask man", and.. Natsu muttered. Both of them were said it in unison.

Everything remained silent again..

"You wanna fight?!"

"I'll rather focus on this mission"

"Don't act like you're cool enough!", Natsu said.

"In that case, why don't you just shut your mouth?"

While they kept blabbering, Kinana started to giggle again because how funny they were.

They were then stopped fighting again and continued to walk.

_This is going to take a long day..._ Cobra thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"..I sense an intruder", the Leader said.

"Who is it?", Emily asked.

"It seems that the fairies are here and... oh, I never thought he betray me"

"Who is it?", Emily repeated again.

"There's no need to know it. I want you to finish them", her Leader ordered.

She nodded. "I understand", the blonde-haired woman said, went to finish them off.

* * *

**Elin POV**

_I knew that I shouldn't had existed... No matter how many days and times, my life became worst and worst. I don't like that... so, the only way I had to do is, jump the cliff. That would be better. There's no suffered in pain.. Even my sister.. mother or anyone else wouldn't cared about me. What's the point if I live..?_

_As soon as I finally jumped off the cliff, someone was actually saved me. Someone was holding my hand tightly. As I looked at it, it turned out to be a young girl.. Older than me. She had a silver hair and a blue ribbon. Slaves called her Sorano._

_"Don't let go of your hand!", she shouted at me._

_Why? Why did she saved me? I thought slaves would never cared for each other? Why is she cared for me, anyway? I never even knew her before._

_Once I finally on the ground, she sighed of relief and..._

_*slap*_

_Slapped me as hard as she could._

_"Baka.. why did you killed yourself anyway?", she asked, almost started to cry._

_I remained silent. I was still didn't understand why did she do this..?_

_"You don't have to die even if you're suffering in pain. We're all suffering", Sorano said. "And you don't have to go back to the past if you're too afraid to think of. If you're alive.. then you must move forward"_

_My eyes were widen. Why.. is she do this to me? I'm weak.. but she still protected me. Is it she felt sympathy me? No.. I don't think it is.. It's more like... she cared for me._

_I started to cry out loud and hug her tightly and said sorry to her many times after what I did._

_She looked confused.. but she understand how I felt. No matter what happened, she always be with me._

As soon as I woke up from a strange but familiar dream, I was now ended up to the infirmary. I had no idea what happened to me back then. But all I remember is, I was working as Kinana's assistant for money and tried to keep moving forward from those nightmare. However, everything was black out and it's like someone was possessing me. And so that day, I had a strange dream about a young girl, who turned into a ghost.

"I wonder what's going on?", I asked to myself.

As I went downstairs to go back to work, I could hear a few of my nakamas were having a conversation.

"So, you're telling me that, some robots want Elin so badly is because she's some kind of weapon, right?"

I was shocked. How? How do they knew me? Don't tell me, Emily and the robots are here.. right now...?!

"Hai, According from Levy, once the Leader caught her, the world might turned into chaos again. And there's no human exist. Only robots live"

No.. way... Emily...?! She's getting too far. I.. I can't let this happening! I have to save everyone. Cobra-sama... Kinana.. I have to! It's my fault because of these. But how?

**Normal POV**

Team 3 had finally get to the third floor though they still couldn't find Emily or her captain.

But, for a few minutes later...

"I never thought you're finally on the third floor", a blonde-haired woman said.

"Elin..?! You're alright?!", Natsu exclaimed.

"You must have talked to the wrong person. I'm Emily, her long lost sister", Emily introduced herself.

"Alright, then. Now I'm all fired up"

"Before that, I want you to fight my one of my soldier. Soldier 45633017 come on out"

As soon as the blonde-haired woman ordered, Soldier 45633017 finally came out.

Cobra and his teammates were shocked. Their eyes were widen. They couldn't believed who will they going to defeat.

"Sting...?"

* * *

**Omake(cobra x ul date part 1)**

**Cobra: **Sighed...

**Meredy: **Why are you sigh about?

**Cobra: **I've realized that Ul had always scolded me all the time. What's up with her anyway..?

**Meredy: **_I think it's your fault.._ Well, how about you need to forgive her by made up something?

**Cobra: **How?

**Meredy: **Like.. gave a present or.. a date?

**Cobra: **That's a good idea

**After Ul finished her mission...**

**Ultear: **Cobra! I've heard there's an emergency you want to tell me. What is it about?!

**Cobra: **Oh. Hey, Ul. I was wondering.. how about we should go out for a while just the two of us?

**Ul:**...

**Ul:**...

**Ul: **..Cobra (hissed)

**Cobra: **Uh.. yeah?

* * *

**Haha.. I kinda feel bad for you Ul. And this omake have a little Cobra x Ul. 3 parts I guess. Of course. I would never shipped them. I wrote about them for fun XD**


	31. True Friends

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Team 3 had to fight Soldier 45633017 also know as Sting. But what happened to him? Why is he on the side of Emily? Is he had been controlled..? Or... he had a reason?

"Sting... why? Why did you joined with them?!", Natsu asked.

The blonde-haired man remained silent and stared at them.

"I've heard the fairies are the one who stole him something important", Emily said. "Isn't that right?"

Sting gritted his teeth because how much he hate _this man_. And intend to kill _him_. However, before he tried to kill Natsu and the other, Cobra protected them.

"You guys beat that woman. I'll take care of this blondie"

"That's not fair! I'm going to beat that guy first!", Natsu shouted at him, feeling jealous because Sparky had always fought some cool guys.

"Natsu-san.. this isn't time for competition", Kinana sweat droppings.

"She's right. This is war. Now go and beat her", the crimson-haired man ordered.

"Wakatta.. wakatta..! And you're not a leader. Sheez...", Natsu mumbled.

As soon as Sting and Cobra fight all alone, Cobra smirked.

"...Why are you laughing for?", the blonde-haired dragonslayer was finally asked.

"It's not really that funny. I guess, I can only show you my real face", the crimson-haired man said, took off his bandanna.

Sting remained silent and looked at him. He never thought that, he's really going to fight Cobra, the man, who was once to be Oracion Seis and the man, who took Lector away from him. Unforgivable.

"What happened to Lector?", Sting asked.

"Why do I have to tell you? We're enemies right?"

The blonde-haired man gave a word of 'Tch' and attacked Cobra. "It's your fault...", he muttered.

"**IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT LECTOR IS GONE! IF YOU HADN'T TAKE HIM, I WOULD NEVER COME TO THESE THINGS****!**", Sting shouted to him.

Cobra remained silent.

"I have no longer a friend anymore..."

Finally, the crimson-haired man remembered something from his past. It was the same words from him. Back then, he couldn't have Cuberos...

"Why is Lector is so important to you?"

"He was my true friend. And he will be there with me! But ever since he's gone... I'll never forgive you..! Never!"

"I knew how you feel. But his memory is gone and..", before Cobra finished his sentence, Sting attacked him.

"No! You never how I feel! I'm going to kill you once and for all and get Lector back! Now.. die!"

Meanwhile, Lector had a strange feeling. It felt so familiar. Yet, he didn't knew what is it... The red exceed took a looked on the dark sky. Something was not right..

"What's wrong Lector?", Meredy asked.

"No.. Nothing.", he muttered. But he knew someone was actually talked about him. He had a bad feeling..

_Cobra-kun... Sting.. kun  
_

While Cobra and Sting were fought each other, Kinana watched Natsu and Emily fight. But before that...

"I never like fighting a girl before. But if this is for Fairy Tail, then I'll do it", the salamander said, engulf his fire to his fists.

"All you care about fighting huh? Why did you abandon your friend?", the blonde-haired woman asked.

"I didn't abandon him. He ordered me to leave. So I don't think it would be called as abandon"

"I guess I'm not going to take easy on you..."

"Alright. Now I'm all fired up", Natsu said, gave a big grinned.

As the two of them kept staring each other for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emily suddenly blushed and turned around. "Is.. Is that so? Then, I'm going to let you live just for once. Goodbye", she said, left them.

"Whhhaaaaaat?!"

"What's.. what's wrong with her?", Kinana sweat droppings.

_Wh-What is this feeling? Why am I feel so nervous? I.. I thought I didn't had a heart?!_, Emily thought.

"Oi! We didn't fought yet!", Natsu said, chase her.

_I'm truly sorry.. I have to beat you_ she thought again, used Thunder Shot and aim him. As soon as he had been hit, he felt in pain and couldn't moved. Which, made Emily worried and panic.

_Oh no..! he's hurt! What should I do?! What should I do now?! He's going to die...!_

Not long after that, she could hear a strange sound. It turned out that, Natsu ate a lightning!

_He's.. he's eat a lightning.. My... lightning...!_ she thought, daydreaming that, Natsu and her can be together.

"That's the worst lightning I ever taste. Now I'm going to fight you seriously", the salamander said.

But it seems that, Emily looked delighted.

"Alright then... Karyū no Tekken", Natsu punched her face as hard as he could.

However...

.

.

.

"Itai...!", the salamander shouted in pain. His fist was hurt really bad. It's like he punched a rock. But.. more like a metal.

"I'm truly to say this.. but, there's no way you can beat me. As you can see I'm an android. So, I made a metal", Emily giggled.

"Kuso...! This is going to be a hard way.."

* * *

Back to Cobra and Sting...

"You do knew that Lector had no memory about you. But why did you wanted him so badly? Is he really your true friend?", Cobra asked.

"Indeed. And here I am, I'm going to get him back to his real home", the blonde said, took out his White Dragon Roar. But the crimson-haired man dodged it since he can hear it.

"I will not going to stop fighting you unless you better gave Lector back. If you won't, then I kill you"

Cobra sighed. No matter how many times they had fought, they would never gave up. Sting was on the robots side just because he want his partner back. It doesn't matter if he had to risk his life.. but he want his life just like the old times.

In Team 1, Erza and her teammates could hear something explosion.

"Jellal, is that..."

"Yeah... someone is fighting", Jellal said.

Wendy started to shiver. "Wh-What should we do now?"

"We need to check on it. I'm sure it's Co.. I mean, Sparky and the others"

* * *

"You don't have to fight me. The only I want is my sister, Elin", Emily said.

"Sorry, if you're talking about her, like hell I'm going to give it to you"

"What?"

"Elin is on our side. So, I rather fight you until the end"

Emily's jaws dropped as soon as she heard it.

Don't tell me.. don't tell me he would never gave Elin to me just because she joined those fairies? But I thought.. I thought Elin and I are going to be together?! Elin.. she is my...

"Unforgivable...", the blonde-haired woman muttered.

"What?"

"**NOBODY CAN TAKE MY SISTER!**", she said in rage and attacked him.

_Whoah.. what happened to her? But I don't know what's wrong with her, I think I'm finally all fired up!_

Cobra and Sting had been fighting all the time. They've got a few injured. Even if Sting had been panted all the time, he won't given up himself.

"Sting.. so you said that, Lector is your true friend, isn't that right? But I don't think he's your true friend"

"What are you trying to tell me, you bastard?!"

"If he really called it as a true friend, you must had already protect him from danger and I wouldn't had an exceed. In the end, all you cared nothing but boasted yourself. He's been supporting you yet you never realized it. Is that what you called it as a _true friend_?", Cobra mocked.

Sting remained silent and kept looked at him.

"So now you know the truth, why I've been kept Lector from you. Is because I'm not going to let Lector hurt anymore", the crimson-haired man shouted to him, attacked his new poison draognslayer while he was on the beach: Dokuryū no Yokugeki.

"Enough!", Sting exclaimed, used his White Dragon punch. "I had enough hearing those nonsense. You're going to get kill by my own hands, second generation dragonslayer!"

Cobra remained silent and gave a little smirked. "I can hear you.."

"What?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop it!"

A strange thing quickly went in front of Sting and protected the crimson-haired man. "Don't.. Don't hurt him anymore!"

The blonde was so shocked to hear it. His eyes were widen opened. The thing that protected Cobra.. is Lector.

"Lec.. lector?"

"You don't have to hurt him anymore, Sting-kun. I.. I remember everything", the red exceed said. "Ever since I could hear your voice, my memories are finally come back. So please.. don't hurt Cobra-kun anymore"

Sting's tears started to fall. It wasn't cry of sad.. it was cry of joy. He was happy that.. Lector is finally remembered him. Both of them were finally reunited. Before Sting embraced the red exceed, someone was shot him. It was very familiar magic to Cobra. Dark Rondo.

"I never thought that I brought a weak puppet"

"Wh.. Why.. did you?", Sting asked.

"Don't worry about it. You're going to rest in peace for a little while", the man said, gave a creepy smirked. It was very unknown who is it. He wore a strange mask and a cape. But, he actually the Leader and the man, who controlled Emily and the robots.

"Sting-kun?! Hold on!", Lector said, feeling panic about his partner.

"Who are you?", Cobra asked.

"Long time no see... Cobra"

As soon as the crimson-haired man sniffed his scent, he finally knew him. It's been a long time since he didn't met this man..

_Brain...?!_

* * *

**Omake(cobra x ul date part 2)**

**Ultear:** Mattaku... if you want to go out with me, you shouldn't have call me while I was on a mission (sighed)

**Cobra:** My bad.. my bad.. I didn't think about that...

**Ultear:** _Seriously, wish he could stop disturb me..._

**Cobra:** That was a great restaurant, by the way.

**Ultear:** You've been eating for 40 plates. And who's gonna pay it? It would be me. Do you know how much it costs? **800, 000 Jewels!**

**Cobra:** Alright, alright. I'm sorry. How about I should take you a movie as a repay for food

**Ultear:** Sighed... fine. Movie is good to me.

**Cobra:** That's great

**Cobra went to buy a ticket to watch a movie.**

**Ultear:** _Hope he won't chose a childish movie..._

**Cobra:** Oi Ul, I finally got a ticket.

**Ultear:** That's good then.

**Cobra:** This movie looked great. It's called The Cabin in the Woods. I've heard this is the scariest movie that most people had watched.

**Ultear:** _Sca.. Scariest?!_

**Cobra:** It's really famous. And I really wanted to watch right now.

**While he kept talking too much, he realized that, Ul had been like a statue.**

**Cobra:** ...Oi? Ul?

* * *

**Haha.. I'm not quite sure if Ul really scared of horror move or not. However, I never watched The cabin in the woods yet. I only watched on the trailer. It looked great XD Again, like I said, I'm really suck on fighting scene.  
**


	32. Brain's goal

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))**

* * *

"Brain...", Cobra hissed.

"Long time no see... Cobra"

"Don't acted like you're so friendly. What's your purpose anyway? Don't you ever get so bored about destruction?!", the crimson-haired was now in rage. He started to hate that old man now. "Why did you attacked him?! Isn't he had always helped you?!"

"I don't need a pest like him. I can have a new puppet to control it"

"What is your plan now?"

"To rule the world with full of robots", Brain replied.

"That's a dump reason I've heard. First, you want to turn light into darkness and vice versa by used Nirvana. And now, you're trying to rule the world? What are you?! Son of F. Rogue?!"

"It's not that I was like that shadow guy. I've realized that, humans are so horrible. When I discovered about Emily, being the King, is the best I heard", Brain told him.

"But you're human too, right?"

"True. But someday, I'll became one of them", he said, gave an evil laughed.

"**LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS!**", Cobra yelled, punched him with his poison.

"I knew it.. you had betray me"

"I never betray you. But you betray me. You promised that you will made our prayer come true. However, you lied to us"

"When did you never trust me?", Brain asked.

"Since I joined Oracion Seis. After I learnt hearing magic, I can hear your heart very clearly", Cobra replied.

**Flashback**

The slaves were finally freed from the tower, thanks to their new foster father, Brain. He promised that he will make their prayer come true and take care of them like a real child.

Cobra was so happy to get out from that sickin' place. However.. even though he was happy, something wasn't right. His ears started to flinch all of a sudden.

_Pathetic pest. Like hell I'm going to take care of you. I only used you to achieve Nirvana. You're all nothing but a puppet_

The boy felt nervous and panic. He sweated a lot. _Wh-What is this..? He thought. Is it.. true that we're just a puppet?_

As Brain took a looked at Cobra, which made him startled. Brain then, gave a creepy smiled.

_This boy looks interested. If I trained him harder, I'm sure that he can defeat any of the dark guild_

_Stop it! Stop it!_

_He looked better than that sleepy guy.._

_ENOUGH!_

**Flashback over**

Brain smirked. "I guess, I'm going to fight in you in force and after that, you'll be my puppet"

"Like hell I'm going to be your puppet"

"Oh.. Don't understimate my magic. I've already trained for a while and it's became stronger now"

"We'll see about that", Cobra said, attacked him.

The crimson-haired man used Dokuryū Rasengaku, went upside down, gathered his po0ison on his legs and spinned to his ex-leader. While Brain defense himself used his darkness magic, he used Dark Capriccio.

Since Cobra had improved his poison dragonslayer, he used his strong move, Dokuryū no Hōkō. His poison dragon breathed took out and aim it on Brain's Dark Capriccio.

The silver-haired man shocked. There's an explode when their magic aim it together. "What?! It can't be...! How can you became so strong?"

"By believe about _nakama_ and protected them. If they supported me, then, I'll support them too", Cobra explained.

"I see.. So you broke out from the prison by training too, eh?"

"No..", Brain was wrong. "Help my friends and everyone is how I became stronger"

Even I aways get attacked by Ul... Cobra sweated droppings.

"Where were you, anyway?", the silver-haired man asked.

"At the Crime Sorciere"

Brain cursed him. "No wonder why the dark guilds are now lowering.."

"Give it up already, Brain. There's no way you can beat me"

"Heh. Like hell I'm going to give up. This is not over yet. You'll see my real power. Mwahahahahaha!", he then vanished.

"Dammit.. Run away, eh?", Cobra mumbled.

"Cobra-san, are you alright?"

The crimson-haired man looked at Sting who was still injured while Lector carried him.

"Oh.. Hey Sting. You're alright"

_Wait.. Did he just add san?_

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I need to stop them", Cobra said.

"Then.. let me help you", the blondie said.

"Sting! You can't!", Lector exclaimed.

"Lector is right. You need to rest for a while"

"But, it's my fault because of this. I wanted to help"

_This guy really is stubborn..._ Cobra thought. "Sorry Sting. But..", he quickly punched the blondie's abdomen. "..you need to rest"

"Cobra.. san... please..", Sting then finally passed out.

"Sting! Hold on!"

"Lector. I want you to send him back to the Sabertooth. I don't want to let him worried about me that much", the crimson-haired man ordered.

The red exceed nodded. "But what about you? Don't you need to fly?"

"Nah. I think I getting used to it by walking", Cobra said, left.

* * *

In Team 2, they were now in the strange room. According from map where Ein was drew, they were in the room where there's a strange lacrima. The color was brown.

"What the hell is this?", Gray asked.

"It looked like a lacrima", Sorano replied.

"Then, we should destroy it", Freed said, went near on the lacrima.

"**FREED! YOU CAN'T! IT'S A TRAP!**", Gray and Sorano shouted at him.

But it was too late. The green-haired man took a slash on the lacrima.

The strange lacrima gave a big light which made them blind. But not long after that, they could hear some voices.

_"Daddy.. I'm sorry... I didn't meant to run away..", the girl sobbed. "Emily never loved me anymore since she had a new friends. Thye were so mean and bullied me. I'm so sorrry daddy..."_

The team 2 watched someone's past.. It was belong to Elin?!

"Are these.. Elin's past...?", Sorano asked.

"I think so"

"If we're destroy the lacrima, the woman's past might get to show us the truth about these plan", Freed said.

"You're right. Let's tell everyone about this"

Thanks to Cana, she gave a Call Card each of team.

Not long after that, Cobra could hear something from his pocket. It was coming from the card. "Sparky, can you hear me?", Gray asked.

"Yeah. I can hear you. What's up?"

"If we're destroy the lacrima in one of the room, they're might showed us their plan."

"I understnad. So, that's means, we're going to destroy lacrima, right?"

Gray agreed. "Yeah. There's only 2 lacrimas left"

"Got it"

"I've already tell Team 1. So, you need to destroy the blue one"

"Alright then", Cobra said, went to find Kinana and Natsu.

* * *

"Hey, Elin is gone!", one of Fairy Tail member said.

"What did you say?!"

"What happened to her?", Makarov asked.

"You see... She's been acting strange just like Kinana. I think.. I think she went to get to the airship", Macao replied.

"What?!"

Meanwhile...

"I remember.. I remember everything...", Elin muttered. "I am Ghost Girl"

* * *

It's been a little while that Natsu and Emily fought though they still didn't win yet. The blonde-haired woman was very stronger than the salamander had ever expected.

_Dammit.. How am I going to beat this woman..?_

"Still weak, eh?"

Natsu and Kinana turned around and met Cobra.

"Sparky!"

"How's Sting?", the salamander asked.

"Lector had already sent back to his guild base"

"Lector? How thought he.."

"Long story. But don't worry. We need to fight this woman first", Cobra told him.

"Alright then. I don't really like fight each other with you, but, this is for once only"

"Yeah, I know. For once only"

They're... finally together? Kinana thought.

While they've been talked alot, Emily was shocked. She had been scanned about him a little while.

"You...", she muttered. "Are you.. Cobra?"

Team 3 were shocked to hear it, especially for the crimson-haired man and Kinana.

Shibata.. This is bad

"What the heck is she talking about?! She's lying right?", Natsu asked them. Cobra and Kinana remained silent and looked down.

"Oi.. Is that... true?"

"..."

* * *

**Omake(Cobra x Ul date part 3)**

**Ultear: THIS IS THE WORST DATE I EVER HAD. AND I HATE YOU!**

**Ultear left Cobra after they finally went back to the forest.**

**Cobra:** Ul, wait...

**Meredy:** Did something bad happened?

**Cobra:** Well... First, we went to horror movie. After that, we went to roller coaster. And then.. we went to haunted house. For a while, she's been a statue all the time.

**Meredy:** You do know that, Ul hate horror and higher place

**Cobra:** I didn't knew about that..

**Meredy:** Maybe just let her go. I'm sure she be fine.

**Sorano:** Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're really pathetic Erik.

**Cobra:** Look who's here.

**Sorano:** Anyway, maybe I can help you. As an elder sister, I can solve any problems.

**Cobra:** I'm not her brother...

**Meredy:** I think she meant about Yukino...

**Sorano:** Anyway, the best way to make it up for her is...

**3 days later...**

**Cobra:** Oi Ul

**Ultear:** Sigh... What do you want now?!

**Cobra:** Look, I want to say that I'm sorry. Here's a gift for you.

**Cobra gave a small box gift.**

**Cobra:** See ya

**After Cobra left, Ultear took a looked at it and opened the gift. She was so shcoked to see it. And she blushed. A gift that Cobra gave is a keychain that almost looked like her.**

**Ultear:** ..I hate you

* * *

**And so, Cobra x Ul date are finally over. Uh-oh. Seems like Cobra and Kinana didn't liked about these. What's going to happen? Will Natsu opened Cobra's bandanna and his identity? Or they fight Emily instead? O_O''**


	33. Fighting

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))**

* * *

"Sparky!"

Natsu yelled to Cobra, who was still remained silent though the crimson-haired man didn't replied it yet. He knew that it was really a bad idea if him and the salamander team up together. What is he going to do now? Should he showed his real identity or lied to him that's he was someone else?

"Teme...!"

The salamander getting mad and can't stand it anymore to wait and do nothing. He quickly held Cobra's black T-shirt so he won't ran away.

He can hear it what will going to happen. And as for Kinana, she had no other choice but to watch them. She didn't knew which she chose. Natsu or Cobra.

As Natsu had finally took off the crimson-haired man's bandanna, he was shocked to see it. Emily was right. He is the one and only, Cobra of the ex-Oracion Seis.

"Why...?", the salamander muttered. "**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! ALL THIS TIME, YOU WERE ACTUALLY COBRA?!**", he yelled to him.

Cobra remained silent. Feeling regret about this. He knew that he shouldn't being with that guy.

"**TELL ME?!**"

The crimson-haired man sighed. "I've been break out from the prison because-"

"**BECAUSE YOU WANT TO HURT EVERYONE AGAIN?!**", Natsu cut Cobra's sentence. "**I'M NOT GOING TO GET FOOL BY YOU THIS TIME! YOU'RE NOT WITH CRIME SORCIERE, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!**"

"Actually... he;s been with us all the time", a familiar woman's voice spoke to them.

Ultear.

"Ul.. Ultear?", Natse called.

"The reason why he's here, he wanted to pay his sins. True that he is a criminal. However, he had no intention to hurt someone else anymore, especially Fairy Tail", Ultear explained.

"I knew you won't trusted me anymore just because I was once hurt all of you. But I'll help you wherever I can", Cobra said, remained calm. "We can fight each other later. Our mission is, to stop these and defeat their Leader"

Natsu glared to the crimson-haired man evilly. He had been feeling hatred about him since he's come back with the other of Reborn Oracion Seis. He promised that he will protect everyone, just as Erza did. And so...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The salamander finally let go Cobra's shirt and went to fight Emily. "..Alright. But, I will fight this woman by myself"

"Natsu-san, are you...", before Kinana finished it, Cobra stopped her.

"It's alright. It's his own decision. If he wants to fight alone, so be it"

The violet-haired woman remained silent and watched them. Ultear and Meredy left when the fighting between Fire and Poison was over.

_I really had to admit it... I always believed that, Natsu would never hate anyone else, included one of a member of the dark guild. That's what I've heard from Titania. Sometimes, he will forget everything from the past. So why? Why it has to be me?_

"Karyū no Yokugeki!", Natsu produced his fire, swung his arms and sent them flying away. But Emily quickly avoid his attacked and reequip a rifle.

"A reequip?"

"Even a robot can use a magic?"

"Doesn't matter if she can reequip or not, but I still can burn them. Karyū no Kagizume", he kicked her as fast as he could so he can hit her, while the blonde-haired woman reequip a shield and changed rifle into a sword, swung it to him, which made him flew away.

"Now.. since that guy is defeated, I would like to ask you something", Emily said, went toward to Cobra and Kinana.

"...Do you know Elin?"

"What do you want from her? Like hell I'm going to tell you about Elin", the crimson-haired man replied rudely.

"If I finally found her information, it's easy to find my sister", she replied honestly.

"Then I won't tell you"

The blonde-haired woman grinned. "Alright then. How about we make a deal?"

"Huh?"

"If I win, you will tell me everything about he. But if I lose, I will tell my Leader's plan"

Cobra smirked. "Fine. That's the deal", he used Dragon Force, changed his arms into poison dragon.

"That woman is my enemy!", Natsu said, jumped above and used Karyū no Tekken. But Emily easily dodge it since he was too slow.

_If Natsu-san and Erik kept fighting, this won't..._ Kinana thought.

"Listen Natsu!", Cobra called him. "If we're fighting all the time, how will we ever finished her?! Didn't Cana said once?"

_"According from my predictions, if you and Sparky fight together, you'll be unstoppable"_

"We will deal about this later. We're going to fight her together as a dragonslayer", Cobra shouted to him.

Natsu remained silent and kept looked at him. Well, he was right. If the two of them always kept fighting, their mission would never succeed.

He then sighed. "Alright... But we're fighting her for once. If we'll fight her again, I'll do it alone"

"Whatever you wanted to"

* * *

**Omake(spoiler in 334)**

**Ultear kneeled down on the ground, followed the script that Hiro Mashima had gave. She also brought onion so she can cry. However...**

**Cobra: **Oi~ Ul. Is that you?

**Ultear: **_Cobra?! But wait, I thought he supposed to beat that rock dr_agon.. Cobra, have you already slay the dragon?**  
**

**Cobra: **Well...

**As Cobra run, a rock dragon chased him.**

**Cobra: **We're actually playing Tag, that's what he wanted to (laughed insanely)

**Ultear: **Are you crazy?! Isn't your script was supposed to slay the dragon. Not finding me!

**Cobra: **Yeah.. about that. It's not really fun if I always gone in the manga all the time. In fact, I think I will show up in every week (smirked)

**Ultear: **(Getting mad..) Cobra..

**Cobra: **Uh.. yeah?

**Ultear: I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NO LONGER TO LIVE! **(attack him used her orb)

**Cobra: **What the hell was that for?!

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

**It seems that Natsu and Cobra are going to fight together this time just like Natsu and Gajeel vs Laxus or Sting and Rogue. But Natsu is still hate him.  
**

**And I've realized that, Cobra sometimes isn't in the manga alot and rarely to say something. how sad :(. But this is what I thought if he making fun of Ultear. :D  
**

**By the way, I don't think Gray died. I've always seen many forum that, they made 'Gray is not going to die!' or something like that. But I think Hiro is actually trolling us.**

**Like, Erza. Kagura was almost killed her and it showed a blood. But in the end, she's still alive. And for Cobra's biggest fan, most people always believed that, Dan is Cobra when they first seen opening song 11(included me, XD). Same color hair and skin. But his voice looked different.**

**I love Gray and I also love Graylu. But Hiro wanted to make us cry or something like that. I'm a little cold-hearted person, so I wouldn't cared or cry if anyone die or not. If he/she die, then let it be. HM might had a reason why he made one of his character die.**

**Maybe Wendy or Chelia or Porlyusica can heal him. Anything but not Gruvia moment. I read on the tumblr that, once Gray is alive, Juvia is going to kiss him. Sorry Gruvia. The reason why I don't like them, is Juvia is so daydream and always clumsy. If she heard from Lyon, Gray must hadn't die. But I didn't meant to complain about her. People had their own likes and dislikes.**


	34. Dragonslayers vs Robot

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))**

* * *

"This must be the lacrima that Gray mentioned..", Erza said, finally found the room where there's a lacrima. The lacrima they found is colored purple.

"Yeah. I think so", Jellal agreed.

"If we're destroy the lacrima, we can found out the Leader's plan", Wendy said.

"Let's do this then", the redhead said, reequip her armor, while Jellal used Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor and Wendy used Sky Dragon Roar.

Once the lacrima is finally shattered it, a light started to become bright.

_"What.. what do you mean by that? We can't change her into a robot!", an old man spoke._

_"And why not?", Brain asked._

_"Because.. because she's exist to be a human even if she already died"_

_"She's already died right? So, if you make her a robot, she might be alive back"_

_"But I..."_

_"Are you trying to betray me?"_

_"N..No sir..", the old man mumbled._

_"Then, do it. And remember, put a red chip on her"_

_"Ha.. Hai"_

_As the old man is finally succeeded to make a young woman into an android, there's two kind of chips. A blue and red. "A blue chip is a stable soul for a robot. Love everyone and never feeling hatred for them. However..", as he took a looked on the red chip, "A red chip, who care nothing but a destruction. It doesn't matter if they had to risk their own life, their goal is anything for destruction. If I put this young woman a red chip.. she might kill all of us", he then took a looked on her, while she's been lied on the table, like she was sleeping into slumber._

_"I have to protect her.."_

_The old man chose a blue one and put it in the woman's head where she can put any kinds of chip as a memory._

The light started to become dimmer and dimmer.

"So... is that Elin-san second past?", Wendy asked.

Erza nodded. "Yeah.. I think that's the one"

"If Elin got a blue chip.. then who had a red chip..?"

* * *

"Karyuu no Tekken!", Natsu punched her as hard as he could. But as Emily changed her armor, the Salamander's fire were absorbing into her armor.

"That's a Flame Empress Armor!", Kinana exclaimed. "Natsu-san's fire will resist on her"

"Fire resist in my ass! Karyū no Kōen!", he engulf a big fire to both of his hands and threw it on her. The blonde-haired woman took a slashed it, which made a big explosion.

"You never listen, do you?", she said, sighed and watched him flew away.. again.

"Dokuryū no Hōkō!", Cobra jumped behind her and took out his poison dragon breathed.

Emily took a scanned on him to know more about him, and dodged his attack. "I see... so you're a poison dragonslayer. Implanting a dragon lacrima into your body so you can have that power.. Interesting", she grinned.

"So? What about it?"

"Heh. Just because I don't have an armor that would resist on poison.. But I'm still going to defeat you", she said, swung her sword with a fire element.

_Even if I could easily fight her, but I can't hear her thoughts a lot since she's an android according to Natsu.._ Cobra thought, defense himself with a poison.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"... Khaah!"

"Sting-kun, you're alive"

"It's good thing that you're alright. We were worried you sick", the shadow dragonslayer sighed.

"Eh? Lector? Rogue? What the-?! Blondie!? What the hell is happened to me?", Sting asked as he looked at his partners, included Lucy.

"Cobra-kun punched your stomach so you can rest for a while. It's good thing that, the mad old lady healed you", Lector replied.

"Mad old lady?"

"Porlyusica, he meant. She's been hitting us as she went back to her house. We've heard a lot about her that, she's good on making medicine. And your wound is already heal"

"Oh.. thanks"

"Anyway, where were you? After the Christmas Festival in the third day is over. you've been disappeared all day. Tell me everything"

Sting looked down, feeling guilty to say this. But...

"You know that I've been a little cold-heart just because I lost Lector.."

"Yes.. what's wrong with that?"

"When I took a walked on Crocus, I met an old man named Brain..."

**Flashback**

_"You're the third generation of dragonslayer, I presume?"_

_Sting remained silent, took a glared on him and ignored him._

_"I can see that you lost something important", Brain laughed. "How about this, if you achieve my goal, I will bring you whatever you want"_

_As the blonde dragonslayer heard it, he looked at the silver-haired man in disbelief._

_"Would you do that?"_

_"...Are you sure you're going to give me what I wanted?", Sting asked._

_Brain nodded. "Indeed"_

_"...I'll do it, then"_

**Flashback end**

"But in the end, he stab me in the back just because I almost lost him. That old man.. I'll never forgive him..."

"So what are you going to do?", Rogue asked.

"Well, I want to help Cobra-san after I what I did.. was wrong"

"Then...?"

"...", the blonde-haired man remained silent.

* * *

"**MOVE AWAY, FIRE BRAIN!**", Cobra shouted at him. Natsu just fell on the crimson-haired man when he always flew away.

"**DON'T BLAME ME, SNAKE HEAD! SHE'S THE ONE WHO MADE AN EXPLOSION!**"

As they continued shouted each other, they started to fight even though Natsu was still had a feeling hatred for him. Kinana watched them, sweat droppings. They're like a cat and rat...

"Tch. I had enough. This is over, Natsu Dragneel, Cobra of the Oracion Seis", Emily said, reequip her sword into a big gun. It's a gun that Bisca or Alzack always used. It was the barmaid first time to see it since the two dragonslayers were fighting again.

"Ion Scatter Gun", Emily murmured, a light blue laser was aim it to them instantly(excluded Kinana). As Cobra and Natsu saw it, it was too late. It's had been got them.

_No way.. that laser was.. so strong..._ the crimson-haired man thought, he and the salamander lied down on the ground.

"It's over now"m she said, tried to use her ultimate weapon again.

_Kuso...!_

A light blue laser then.. had been nullify by someone. This person was protecting them with Adamantine Armor. Cobra stared on that person widely.

"Good thing that I manage to protect you guys"

"You're...?!", Emily looked at her in disbelief.

"Elin?!"

Elin just used an Adamantine Armor to protect her friends. But why is she here? Is she going to fight her own sister? Which will she side on? Robots or Fairies?

**Omake(Future Chap)  
**

**Cobra went to see his old man after he heard some rumors said that, he survived from death. He is now a normal, poor man. Cobra's father knew what is his son want.  
**

**Cobra's father: **Such a good boy you are. I knew you would come here to apologize to me because of your mother's death. Apologize accepted, unless you cling to me like a father-son.

**Cobra: **._..Ew._ Sorry. I came here is not to do some-kind-of-father-son like that. I only want you to stay away from Fairy Tail and never ever come to my wedding

**Cobra's father: **...

.

.

.

**Cobra's father: **H-How cruel. You made your old man heart broken...

**Cobra: **...? (Looked confuse)

* * *

**It seems that Elin is finally here and her all of her memory is finally regained included when she was a ghost girl. So, what will she's going to do? Will she come and help her sister or protect her friends?  
**

**Lol, I found that idea for that omake coming from a short comic of dissidia XD**


	35. My wish

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))**

* * *

"So your memory is finally regained, eh?", Emily grinned.

"Indeed my memory is come back. However..", Elin reequip into Soaring Armor. "I'm going to beat you once and for all"

_Reequip_? Cobra thought. _Impossible.. When did she learn it..?_

"..Why do they are so important to you?"

"Because they've been there for me. And.. gave a kind words that I would never forget"

No matter how many times you feel hatred for them, they won't come back anymore. Forget about them and think about your future. Not your past...

"If I hadn't hear those words, I must have going to kill you right now. But I won't kill you", Elin said, took out her sword.

Her sister grinned again. "Fight me. If you dare"

* * *

"I know what to do!", Sting shouted as he finally finds out what to do.

"What is it?"

"We should steal the airship"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PLANK**!

Rogue hit the blondie's head as hard as he could because how stupid he is. "Stupid.. Isn't their leader or captain control the airship?", he sighed.

"Oh... right.. I totally forgot"

I'm really happy to see he's just like the old White Dragonslayer. However, he is as stupid as Cobra, that's what I've heard from Ultear. Is it because Sting got a strange disease it's because of him?, Rogue thought.

"Did you say something, Rogue?"

"Never mind.."

* * *

_Elin.._ Cobra thought, on their way to destroy the lacrima. He was going to help Elin, his old friend. But she told them to destroy the lacrima first to finds out Brain's plan.

_"You guys go and destroy the last lacrima first. I'll fight her alone", Elin ordered._

_"But.."_

_"This is only fight between Sister and Sister", the blonde-haired woman said. "Now go!"_

_"Natsu, let's go", Cobra said, forced to leave her. The salamander really hate it if the crimson-haired man ordered him to go. But he was right, this fight was only sisters. Both of them were robots._

Even if they had to leave her, but Cobra really worried about her since she's once to be her old best friend. Is she still remember him..?

There's a clash fighting between the blonde-haired woman from fairies side and the other one from the robots side. Each of them had a same power. They had same speed.. strength.. and defense.. But some of them may different since Elin had always changed her armor. She usually wore Robe of Yuen or Lightning Empress Armor since she knew that robots weakness will be thunder.

"Elin, you were once hate humans because they bullied you all the time. Why did you forget them? Don't you feel how much pain you were?", Emily asked.

"I wouldn't care if they were once hurting me. But having a friend is enough for me. So I don't need to hate people anymore even if I have to risk my life"

"You're changed...", Emily muttered, continued to fight her. _She's not the Elin I knew.. She's different. But I want her.. I want her so badly and wanted to live with her just like the old times.. For many years, I've been searched to find a magic that can see the past. _

_My wish is, I want to see Elin again..._

Since Elin is now used Lightning Empress Armor, her sister changed Purgatory Armor, the most strongest armor of all.

Emily quickly jumped at the sky, holding her spiken mace, and attacked to Elin as hard as she could. But Elin was easy to dodge it. The purgatory armor may have a high strength, but her speed became low.

"Purgatory had a low speedness. You should think about it first", Elin said, a lightning beam aim it to her sister by using her spear.

"Of course I knew. But, if I already hit it, you must have die by now", Emily replied. "Your swordsman had already improved. For many years.. what were you do?", she asked.

"To be honest, I didn't train nor bought a new weapon. As a member of Oracion Seis, I've always hurt those guys because they are nothing but a trouble. However, they made me stronger"

"That's a weird answer I've heard..", Emily mumbled.

"Sister, you should forget about fighting for now. You need to stop having a war between robots and fairies. Someday, once you finds out the real world you actually seen, your feelings will naturally come back and you're not a robot anymore", Elin said, attacked her. But she kept avoiding it.

"Real world? What have you done to yourself..?", her sister mumbled again.

* * *

"So your memory is finally regained, eh?", Emily grinned.

"So he must be here somewhere, right?"

"Yeah.. That's how I've heard from Sting"

"Once this airship will destroy, we should chase _him_"

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Omake(Future Chap)  
**

**As Cobra was on his way back to the forest...**

**Jason: **Coooooooolll!**  
**

**Cobra: **Hm?**  
**

**Jason:** You're perfect! You must be Erik of the Crime Sorciere! Very Cooool!

**Cobra: **_Who the fuck is this psycho?_

**Jason: **Would you like to join in the Weekly Sorcerer for 'I want to be your boyfriend'?

**Cobra: **Sorry. I'm not interested.

**Jason: **If you win, you will get 500, 000 jewel

**Cobra: **...

**The next week...**

**Erza: **Uh.. Kinana

**Kinana: **Yes?

**Erza: **Is that.. Cobra?

**Titania showed Kinana a magazine of Weekly Sorcerer. Cobra was there in the cover.**

**Kinana: **How.. How did that happen?

**Erza: **Look..

**There's something on the written.**

_Erik, is the number one rank in 'I want to be your boyfriend'. Many ladies want to see him so much. However, after he disappeared, they begging him to come back._

**Kinana: **Is that.. for real?

**Erza: **Can't say no...

**Meanwhile...**

**Ultear: COBRA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!**

**Ul showed him a magazine and chased him.**

**Cobra: **That jason guy said that I will get 500, 000. In fact, it was true

Ultear: You're suppose to eliminate your sin NOT became popular!

* * *

**See. Didn't I said that Gray wouldn't die. You were so worried about him sometime. Lol. I didn't meant to complain or something. I've seen many people write about him in manga forum or fanfic. It's really annoyed. But.. I kinda feel bad for Ul. She's my fav character now after I've been writing about her all the time ;)  
**

**I've always wanted to write if Cobra ever entered Weekly Sorcerer since he's now badass and hot. Way better than any other dragonslayers(that's me).**


	36. Brain's plan 1

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))**

* * *

"Hmm... something isn't right here..", Brain muttered. "The airship is getting slower than I expected... I bet the lacrimas had been destroyed by those pest.."

He then smirked. "Sounds interesting. But it's too late. Humans will disappear and I'll rule the world. Robots are my ...", the man started to laugh.

* * *

"This is the last lacrima that we should destroy", Cobra said, he and his teammates were now in the strange room which they can sense some powerful magic.

"Let's do this then"

The crimson-haired man used a dragon force and crushed the lacrima with his one of a poison dragon magic. While Natsu used Karyuu no Tekken.

It wasn't really that hard to destroy it. It was similar as a lacrima from Nirvana or Edolas World where humans had turned into a blue crystal.

Just like the lacrima from Team 1 and 2, the light became so bright. They're actually want to show some flashback.

"What are you doing here in a place like this?", Brain asked to the young girl. She looked a lot like Elin. But it wasn't her. She was with Cobra and the others. A blonde-haired girl was actually searched a magic from the historical book. She took a glanced on the man and searched the magic back.

"I want to find a magic that can see the past", she replied. "I've heard it's actually exist"

She looked a lot like Ultear... he thought. "Why do you want to see the past?"

"I want to know why my sister run away.. She's been acted strange a few months ago"

"I see..", the man said, looked at her. She reminds me about.. Ghost Girl. Don't tell me she's...

"How about this. If you join with me, I will show your sister"

"Sorry. I don't want to," the girl refused.

"...? Why not?", Brain shocked. He was oncelied to Cobra. But for this young girl, she determined that, she won't come with him.

"Ever since I lost her, I don't think I would trust anyone else..."

"It's up to you then. If you couldn't do it by yourself, call me anytime", he said, leave the library.

"Mmm.. I understand"

As he finally left..

_Robots are interesting.. They look better than humans. More powerful than Zeref or Laentine. How awesome they are.. I'll rule the world and control robots. Humans will never exist anymore, They are nothing but a trash_ he thought, smirked.

As the flashback was finally over, they had seen everything, though they don't quite understand.. Why do Brain want robots so badly? How did he knew about Ghost Girl? Did he can sense a strange magic on Emily? They were so many things they missed.

"What is.. Brain's real plan?", Cobra asked.

"Maybe we're missed something.."

"What are you guys talking about? Hey, Slanty-eyes, Brain is your father, right? Why won't you go and ask him?", Natsu asked.

The crimson-haired man and Kinana sweat-dropped. _He's not my real father... you are so stupid..._ he thought.

"By the way, how about Elin? Have she ever talk about herself?", the violet-haired woman asked Cobra.

He then tried to think very hard. And...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Not sure..", he said.

"**THEN, WE SHOULD GO TO THE HIGHEST FLOOR AS FAST AS WE COULD AFTER THAT WE CAN GO HOME!**", Natsu exclaimed.

"You don't even had a key right?", Cobra sighed.

"That's right. There's an elevator a few kilometers from here. But, it look like we need to have a key..", Kinana told them. "If Elin are with us, I'm sure she can solve it", and sighed.

The crimson-haired man was still think some clue about Brain's plan. He was sure that, someone had mentioned him about robots and weapon. But who is it? Is it someone he knew?

Not long after that, his memory started to come back.

"I remember..", he muttered

"Remember what?", the salamander asked.

"I remember that someone was told me everything about Brain's plan", Cobra replied.

"Who and when?"

"Elin. When I was drunk"

* * *

**Omake(Future Chap)  
**

**Cobra:** Geez.. what a day...

**Meredy**: You sure got a few bad wounds. What? Did Ul hurt you again?

**Cobra:** Not really.. It's Sorano

**Meredy:** _Women sure are can't stand on him.. I guess that's what Happy meant.._ what did you do this time?

**Cobra:** Well, three hours ago, I was bored at the Fairy Tail since Kinana went to buy at the grocery without me...

**Flashback...**

_**Cobra:** So bored.. sighed_

**_The crimson-haired man took a glanced on Angel while she tried to find a mission._**

_**Cobra:** Angel..._

_**Angel:** Yeah. What is it?_

_**Cobra:** Would you do me the honor to be my wife?_

**_Angel flushed in red._**

_**Angel:** _Wh-What?! This.. this is all of a sudden... did he told me the truth? What about Kinana? But.. the way he looked at me.. I think he is.._ I.. I d-_

_**Cobra:** Nah. I'm just kidding._

**_As soon as she heard it, a dark aura started to flow on her._**

_**Angel:** Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!_

_**Scorpio:** We are!_

**_Angel: KILL THAT BASTARD!_**

_**Scorpio:** I understand._

**_Scorpio then attacked Cobra_**

**Flashback over**

**Cobra:** That's how the story is..

**Meredy:** It would be best if you go and make up something. If not, she might won't be friend with you anymore.

**Cobra:** Hm.. maybe you're right.

**Meredy:** What do you want to give?

**Cobra:** To be her husband.

**Meredy:** Y-You're crazy! What if Kinana finds out about that?!

**Cobra:** Don't worry. I'm sure she'll get that Salamander.

**The next week...**

**Cobra:** Angel...

**Angel:** What do you want now?!

**Cobra:** Let's get married

**The crimson-haired had wore a black formal suit.**

**Angel:** _Cobra.. Of course I will.. wait! I think this is another his prank...! Like hell I'm getting fool by him this time!_ Sorry Cobra. There's no way I'll ever be your wife.

**Cobra:** Cool. I'll go and ask Kinana. Hey Kinana! Would you-

**Kinana:** Yes I do! When and where should we marry?

**Kinana had also wore a white bride gown and ran toward to Cobra. Angel couldn't but to wide her mouth. No matter how many times, she'll never get Cobra.**

* * *

**Hahah.. I kinda feel bad for you Angel. Don't worry I'm sure you'll get a better guy. I just love writing Angel felt embarrass when someone fall in love with her. Example, Dan and Cobra XD By the way, I've got this idea from deviantart. It is either anti nalu or nali moment.  
**

**Anyway.. what did Elin told him while they were drunk? Is it about Brain too? Or about herself? You'll see for the next chap or future ;))**


	37. Brain's plan 2

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))**

* * *

"You were drunk?!", Natsu and Kinana exclaimed.

Cobra nodded. "Yeah. It was, when I was first met her, while Kinana went off somewhere..."

**Flashback**

_We were both talk a lot about ourselves. I even asked her about how did she still alive since she was once to be a ghost. However, her replied was mumbling or said something a weird language. I was really curious.. what is she going to say... As soon as it's started to get dark, Elin and I found a bar so we can rest for a while_

"Look over there. There's a bar!", she said, pointed to me.

"Oh yeah. Now that I'm think about that, I'm really hungry", Cobra said.

"How about we should drink a wine too?", Elin smiled at him.

As the crimson-haired man heard it, his body started to shiver. Of course. Alcohol is his weakness. He couldn't say no to his old friend. Or else, she might became a monster.

"Su.. Sure...", he uttered, gave a fake smiled.

"Let's go then"

As Cobra and Elin were finally ate their dinner, they started to drink a wine. As the crimson-haired man took a sipped on a wine, he started became drunk in instant.

"Hic... Not bad..", he said, put his head on the table.

"So you can't stand on drink alcohol eh?', Elin said, drank her wine. She's didn't looked drunk yet. She almost look like Cana.

"Of course I can do it", he shouted. "Forkchop!", Cobra said, and hit the table, as his fork started to fly away somewhere which someone got it and screamed in pain.

The blonde-haired woman giggled. "Not bad... Forkchop!", she did the same as he did. Another man screamed again.

Cobra started to laugh insanely. "So... how's your relationship with Kinana?", Elin started asked some question.

"It's great. And you know, that woman is actually Cubellious", he answered without thinking since he couldn't controlled himself now.

"I see...", she said, pour a wine for him. And her face started to become red.

"You never answer my question, Elin"

"What's your question?"

"What's your magic?", he asked.

"A reequip. ...And even I'm an android", she answered. She, also answered without thinking.

"An android,eh?", Cobra didn't looked interested at all, and continued to take a sip of wine.

"Yup. To be honest, I ran away form home", she said. "Because... they want me because I'm nothing but a weapon", she continued.

"Weapon eh? SO why did you called yourself as a weapon?", he asked, still drunk.

"If they took me away... the leader will finally became an android too", she replied.

Cobra remained silent. He had no idea what to say anymore. But as they continued to drink, someone distrubed them.

"I can see that you two have fun", an unfamiliar man smirked.

"Yo! What can I do for ya?", the crimson-haired man asked, drink a whole bottle of wine.

"How about this. If I win, I tak that woman"

"Bring it on, bun head", Cobra dared.

However... 30 minutes later... he defeated by an unfamiliar man. He was finally passed out from the drunk. He drank too much wine.

"I guess I won. Now, let's go", he said, pulled her away.

"Wait a second, you didn't even challenge me", she said.

"Oh yeah? Can't you even fight me?"

"Let's have a drink then", she said, ordered 10 bottles of wine.

"Heheh.. I can drink it all of it in no time"

"If I win, you should pay all the bill and leave him alone", Elin made a deal.

"Alright then"

An hour later, Bacchus was finally defeated.

"The deal is a deal", she said, carried Cobra from the back while he was still drunk.

"She's.. she's so strong...!", one of the customer said.

.

.

.

.

.

A moment later, Cobra was finally woke up. He and Elin are now at the riverbank. "Wh..Where am I?", he asked

At the riverbank", she replied.

"What happened to me?"

"It's nothing. Yóu're just passed out because you were so tired", she lied and smiled.

"I.. I see"

_Seriously.. what happened to me?_

**Flashback over**

"That's how it is", Cobra had finally explained everything back then.

"So that's means, if Elin had been caught by Brain, he might be undefeatable, right?", Kinana guessed.

"I think that's how it is"

Not long after that, Cobra could hear someone was snoring. It was Natsu, of course.

"Natsu-san.. you should wake.."

"Matte, I have a better idea", he cut Kinana's words. She blinked twice.

As Cobra put his hand on the salamander's mouth, he put all of his poison magic into his mouth. Which, made him woke up and puke the poison out.

"Wh-What was that for, you bastard?!"

"For not listening about my drunk's memory", the crimson-haired man sighed and Kinana gave a fake smiled.

As Natsu had finally took out all of the poison...

_BOOM_

There's a strange sounds of explosion.

"EUREKA!"

* * *

**Omake(Ryuzetsu Land 2, warning: contains yaoi, but not 18+)  
**

**Kinana:** So where are we going next? I would love to see some fish, you know.

**Cobra:** Well, it's up to you. It's not that I care about this place.

**Kinana:** (Giggle)

**Cobra:** What are you laughing about?!

**Kinana:** Nothing. It's rarely that you come again

**Cobra:** Whatever.. By the way, I like your floaty snake

**Kinana:** (Laughed) Thanks

**As soon as they enjoyed looked al the fish, Kinana saw a Love love slider. She then started to push her both index finger 3 times and looked at Cobra.**

**Cobra:** ...? What the hell are you looking at me like that?

**Kinana:** We.. Well... I've been wondering that, we could go and ride the love love slider too

**Cobra:** What do you mean by 'too'?

**Kinana:** While you're gone in the prison, Lyon and Gray, Gajeel and Levy, Lily and Carla, Juvia and Lucy and Evergreen and Elfman went to go together. So, it would be great if we go too.. (blush)

**Cobra:** Like hell I'm going to go on a dumb ride

**Kinana:** Demo-

**Natsu:** Then I'll go with you

**Kinana:** Natsu-san..?!

**Natsu hold her hand tightly and went to the slide**

**Cobra**: You bastard! Don't take my woman?! _And wait.. isn't he had a motion-sickness?!_

**Natsu:** Oh yeah? Then why won't you go with her before I came?

**Cobrä:** That thing for childish, salmond head!

**Natsu:** Slanty-eyes!

**Cobra:** Yours are just like mine too, Pinky

**Natsu: NOBODY CAN CALL ME PINKY!**

**Kinana**: You guys...

**And.. they started to fight again. She then sighed.**

**Kinana**: Ne, why won't you guys...

**Ichiya:** Watch out!

**A weird man quickly started to aim on Kinana, Natsu and Cobra. It was so fast but it's lucky that the crimson-haired man saved her again by pushed her somewhere. However.. Ichiya just pushed Natsu and Cobra to the slider which made them go on together. As they sliding together so fast, they started to embrace each other tightly so they won't let go each other.**

**Cobra: WHY AM I ALWAYS WITH YOU?!**

**Natsu: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**And.. the salamander's face became green and going to puke.**

**Cobra: PINKY, DON'T YOU DARE PUKE ON ME! OR I KILL YA!**

**Kinana had saw everything. Though she wasn't felt hurt at all. She was.. more like very shocked. It was her first time to see it.**

**Kinana:** _Is that how boy's love is..? Even though it's weird but..._

**Her mind started to wild. She imagined that Cobra and Natsu can be hot together. The two men's face became so passion from shocked..**

_**Natsu: **Oh Erik..._

_**Cobra: **Natsu..._

**Kinana started to blush and suddenly nose-bleeding.**

**Kinana**: _This can't be happening! If Erik finds out that I shipped them, he might thought I'm weird...!_

* * *

**Sorry if anyone doesn't like yaoi. But it can't be help. I don't like Cobra with anyone else except Kinana. However, if Cobra x Natsu, I think it looked hot to me XD I just like them. But not as I love Cobkina :D Don't be mad alright. I don't have an idea for omake, that's all. While I read fem!natsu x Cobra, Whispers in the dark, which is rate M but I don't see for 18 yet, I've got Cobra x Natsu idea XD I like yaoi just a little. But I can't see any yaoi moment about FT much.**

**Btw, if you didn't understand why Kinana had a floaty snake, as I looked at tumblr and check on Kinana's tag, I saw ova 5 had been released but in raw. I'm really happy that she's there too kyaaa! XD though it's too bad that Cobra isn't there :( And the worst part of it, someone just started to ship Kinana x Laki nooooo! XC Well, I thought it would be Mirajane since she's always beside her ;D**


	38. Elin's memory

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

Team 3 heard there's a strange sound of explosion. Not just that. They also can hear someone just shouted 'eureka'. But what could it be?

"What was that?"

"Someone is on that room..", Cobra said.

"Let's go and finds out!", the salamander said, quickly went to the room where there's an explosion.

"B-Baka mono! It maybe a trap!", the crimson-haired man shouted at him. But it was too late. He's gone now.

"That bastard...", he sighed.

"That's Natsu for you," Kinana giggled.

First, he hate me just because I was once to be Oracion Seis and he possibly had a crushed on Kinana. And now.. he was a foolish salamander.. I can never understand about that guy...

"Oi, oi. This isn't time for...?!", Cobra's eyes became widen. He could sworn that he could felt something familiar.. and strong.

"...? What's wrong?", the violet-haired woman asked.

"No.. nothing," he muttered. "Let's go and find Natsu"

"Of.. of course"

As they searched Natsu, Cobra was still think about a strange sense back then. He knew that powerful magic. It was coming from Ghost girl. However, he couldn't believed it. She didn't had any memory as a ghost. But.. how did she regained since she had learnt so many reequip magic just like Erza?

_Or maybe Laentine regain her...?_ he thought.

A few times they've been searched, someone called them. As they turned around, it turned out to be Elin.

"Elin?!"

"So you're alright. How's your twin sister?"

"Don't worry about that. I've already take care of her," she replied. "So, where's Natsu-san?"

"He went to find a room where there's an explosion all alone"

Don't tell me that crazy old man do something stupid again.. Elin sighed.

"What's the matter?"

The blonde-haired woman shook her head. "Nothing.. Let's go and find him then," she saidn, went to find the salamander. After that Kinana follwed her. However, Cobra stood there and watched his old best friends left.

I can hear her.. her memory really is regaine dback. Included as a ghost girl. I thought everything was lied. How did she.. remember everything? If she remember about Ghost Girl, she must become a devil like Titania. I wonder.. how many years have we seperated each other...?, he thought.

"Erik, are you coming?", the two ladies called him.

The man remained silent and think about her. He felt regretted for hurting her feelings when her soul didn't rest very peaceful..

_Erik.._

_Erik...!_

**ERIK!**

The crimson-haired man was finally back to his sense as the two ladies called him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Natsu-san," Elin said, pointed at the Salamander.

"Why is he still there?"

As the Team 3, included Elin went to Natsu, they called his name.

"Oh.. hey there," the salamander mumbled. "Eh? Dareka?", he asked, looked at the blonde-haired woman.

"My name is Elin Katsumi. And I am a new member of Fairy Tail as an assistant of Kinana. it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, bend her body politely.

As Natsu went to her face closely, he took a sniffed on her.

_What the fuck is he doing...?_ Cobra thought.

"Your smell sure is familiar.. it's almost like.. from Oracion Seis...", Natsu mumbled. Kinana was a little shocked to hear it. However, the crimson-haired man calmed.

"She was once to be Oracion Seis," he replied. "Elin was known as Ghost Girl. Do you remember 7 years ago?"

The salamander then tried to remember it very hard. "Oh yeah.. that ghost who likes you.."

_"Natsu, he must have some kind of predicting magic!"_

_"No, my magic simply allows me to hear", Cobra replied._

_Ghost Girl embraced him to show him how much she cared for him, as the man patter her head. "If I can hear your inner voice, I can read your movements"_

_"However...", Happy paused. "She lllllllikes you", he rolled his tongue._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cobra and Ghost Girl remained silent and looked at each other._

_"I don't know why did you rolled your tongue.. But... to be honest, she actually had a crushed on me," he smirked._

_The blue cat a ghost can fall in love?!"_

_The ghost felt embarrassed and told him not to say about her anymore._

"By the way, why are you still here?", Cobra asked.

"**THAT FREAKEN ROBOTS ARE GETTING MY WAY!**", Natsu yelled, pointed a big robot, guarding the door. THey were as big as Zato, from naked Mummy.

"Strangers are forbidden to enter..."

"Strangers are forbidden to enter..."

The two big robots repeated the same sentences.

"What should we do now?"

The blonde-haired woman then moved forward. "I'll take xare of them..."

_What is she trying to do?_

_Try to fight them, I suppose..._

_Sugei..._

Team 3 thoughts about her.

Elin took a deep breathed and...

"Tadaima," she said, gave a kind smiled.

The two robots then kneeled down.

"Welcome home, Elin-sama," they said.

There's an awkward silent...

"**ELIN-SAMA?!**", her teammates exclaimed.

"Yes... As you can see I live this airship for 7 years before I joined Fairy Tail," she replied.

"Eh?!"

"Are those your friends?"

"They didn't look like a robot," the robots said.

"Ano... they are my friends. But they are actually humans"

"Humans?!"

"Don't worry!",Elin quickly replied. "They are my good friends. They've been taking care of me really well"

"I see..."

"What are you doing here?", one of the robot asked.

"I've heard there's a sound of explosion," she said. "Did the old man did something stupid?"

"The robots nodded. "Indeed"

Stupid..? Does that meant the old man she meant had always do it in multiple times?, Cobra thought.

"Would it be alright if I visits him?"

"Sure. We're sure he missed you"

Elin nodded. "I understand. Thank you"

The robots finally opened the door for Team 3 and the blonde-haired woman.

"Do some robots knew you?" the crimson-haired man whispered to her.

"yes. All of them knew me. However, only Brain believed that I've already betrayer", she replied.

"So.. sodeska...", he mumbled.

As they finally entered, there's another explosion. Team 3 and someone were coughing because of the smoke. And finally disappeared for a moment only.

"Otou-san!", Elin called an old man who was still coughed.

As he turned around, he was very shocked to see her again. "Elin?! You're alive?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"**OTOU-SAN?!**", Team 3 yelled.

* * *

**Omake(Laentine's OOC)  
**

**Lucifer:** _Ever since Laentine saved Erik's real identity from natsu, she became clumsier and soooo OOC. First, she spilled her curry at her high school girl uniform.. Second, she falls in the river just because she want to get a ball. Lastly, she fell on the piled of banana.. I wonder what's going to happen to her.._

**The next day... Laentine suddenly fell on Lucifer... again.**

**Lucifer:** Ojou-sama! Can you walk properly?!

**Laentine: SHUT UP! YOU'RE GETTING MY WAY! RUMORS TOLD ME THAT THE MORE THE CLUMSIER I GET,THE CUTER I WILL!**

**Lucifer:** Where on earth did you got that rumors...?

* * *

**hahaha.. yes. laentine is sooo ooc now. Like people said, when evil people turned to good, they may become stupid XD. It's been along time I didn't add those guys. So, I made up my mind that, I will add them on omake too. ;))**

**Btw, if you want to know my OCs, they're actually similar as Jigoku Shoujo aka Hell Girl. In the anime, she may looked silent and cold however, if you read in the manga, they make a short funny comics, and they are totally OOC XD  
**


	39. Unrequited love

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;)) Btw, I think this is going to be the last chap for Natsu to stop fall in love with Kinana XD ...Maybe in epilogue I will write it that he confess her again(if it's possible) And the story is not finish yet. So don't feel bad :D There's also a slight of Elin(OC)x Natsu  
**

* * *

"O... otou-san..?

"Masaka... this old man is.."

Elin giggled. "He's not my real father, silly. He only take care of me while I didn't have a memory of you guys. In addition, he also the one who turned me into a robot"

Team 3 widen their mouth. _**HOW CAN A CRAZY OLD MAN CAN BE HER FATHER WHO DO NOTHING BUT AN EXPLOSION?!**_, they thought.

"It is good to meet you. I've heard a lot about Cobra and Cubellious..," the professor said, coughing.. there's still a smoke from his mouth._Actually, SHE was one who taking care of us 7 years ago..._, the crimson-haired man thought.

**Flashback**

**GG's scold 1#**

_"**RACER! STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE A KID!**"_

_"Ye-Yes ma'am!"_

**GG's schold 2#**

_"**HOTEYE! STOP STEALING EVERYONE'S MONEY!**"_

_"How can my prayer come true if I don't have enough money so I can get to see my brother?"_

_"**SHUT UP!**"_

**GG's scold 3#**

_"**ANGEL! STOP MAKING A LOVE POTION!**"_

_"Eh~? I thought you're my sister~!", the silver-haired woman whined._

_"**I DON'T CARE!**"_

**GG's scold 4#**

_"**MIDNIGHT! STOP SLEEPING AND GO ON A JOB ALREADY!**"_

_"Zzz..." still sleeping._

**GG's scold 5#**

_"And for you Cobra...," Ghost Girl muttered, and her body started to shake. The crimson-haired man and his pet snake had a bad feeling about this... "**DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO STOP RAPE CUBELLIOUS!**," she yelled at him and used a headbutt on his head. Yup. She's actually jealous.._

**Flashback over**

Cobra started shivering to remember those horrible memory...

"By the way Otou-san, did you create another failure invented again?"

Again...?

"How dare you speak to your old man like that!," he scolded her. "Anyway, I just created my new invention, explosive lacrima"

I suppose someone had already created the explosive lacrima... Cobra thought.

"This is no ordinary lacrima," a strange professor started to explain. "After 5 seconds later, this thing will exploding!"

Just as I thought. ...More like a mimic professor to me... the crimson-haired man thought again, sweated dropped.

"So... why did you create an explosive lacrima?," he asked.

The old man remained silent and looked down on the floor. "..I've decided that I'm going to stop becoming Brain's slave," he replied.

"You mean...?!"

"All these robots are made from you for the sake of Brain!?"

The professor nodded. "Yes... I was doing these for Elin"

"True," the blonde-haired woman agreed. "Back then, before I woke up, Brain intend to kill me. he forced Otou-san to invent some more robots. ...In the end, he have to be his slave..."

"But.. why do Brain tries to hurt you..? And... why is he obsess about robots so much?" Kinana asked.

"Otou-san said that I have a powerful magic in my body.. that's why everyone chase me especially Brain. Worst of all.. he might control me so I can destroy everything. He was once said that... I'm nothing but a killer machine," she replied.

Everything started became silent. The crimson-haired man looked at her seriously. "So... what are you going to do?," he asked.

"I.. I don't know...," she muttered.

...Not long after that, the Salamander went to leave the room all of a sudden.

"Where are you going, Natsu-san?," Kinana asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he paused. ..."I'M GOING TO GO AND BEAT THAT OLD MAN!"

"Matte! You can't fight him alone!," Cobra exclaimed and sighed. He already left again.

"He's so reckless..."

"What should we do now?," the violet-haired woman asked, started to worry about him.

"..Elin," the old man called her.

"Yes?"

"I want you to go and help him," he ordered. "It may be dangerous for you, but that man will definitely protect you," he ordered.

"O.. Okay then," she said, left the room to go and find the Salamander.

"Um... are you sure about this?," the crimson-haired man asked.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," the old man replied. "Anyway, I need your help..."

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I was really glad that Wendy can cast Troia on me again. Or else I couldn't stand on this airship again.. But... that doesn't matter.. All it matters that, there is a relationship between that Snake Head and Kinana... Is that the guy did she mentioned when I was first talked to her...? I can see that, the two of them really cared each other. I was... a little jealous. It's my first time that someone would come and take a girl that I like.. ...Or maybe I'm the one who take her away from Cobra. She must be... a snake from Oracion Seis, eh? Cubellious... Why I haven't realized it?

"...Natsu-san?"

Someone calledme as I ket thinking too much about Kinana and that snake guy. As I turned around, it turned out to be a blonde-haired woman named, Elin.

"Oh.. Elin. What are you doing here?," I asked,

"I was going to ask you the same thing...," she muttered. "Well, Otou-san told me that I should help you fight Brain, too"

...For a moment, I gave a grinned.. But... "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can even destroy everything," I replied.

...She then gave a giggled which made me angry. "**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?!**," I yelled at her. She's really weird...

"Nothing.." she paused until she stopped laughed. "You're really funny sometimes"

My face became red. Nobody can possibly say like that to me except Lisanna and Mira-san. I'm starting to hate her...!

"But... were you thinking about Kinana and Cobra?," she started to change the subject. As I heard that, I remained silent. She was right. I really am thinking about them. I was so stupid.. I never thought that they were actually dating since... forever I guess.. Every time I looked at them, I was really a little jealous. Kinana had always talked with him a lot. And.. she's really rarely talk with me. If the only she noticed me...

"Yeah...," I murmured.

"...I understand how you feel. I was like you too"

I didn't say anything to her at first. But I was remained silent again. I may looked dumb or stupid sometimes but I can understand people's feelings.. I hate the wizards who called their friends a trash.. I was really hate that bastard back then.. but he cared Kinana so much just as he loved his pet snake. And so as I am. I've been tried to woo her sometimes so she can finally realized that I love her. But she won't noticed me.. Maybe we're just only a friend.

"You know...," I was then came back to sense as Elin continued to tell me something.

"Ever since I've got my memory back, I wanted to express my feelings for him.. but... I knew that he love someone more than me..," she said, gave a smiled. But I knew that she's going to cry...

"To be homest, I really hate having a rival. But the way he treated her, that man would never love me back...," Elin continued.

People always called it as a Unrequited Love.. How sad...

I remained silent.. and finds out who would it be... "Is it Cobra?," I guessed.

"Yeah... He's the one.."

"How and why did you like him that much?," I asked. I can see that, _Snake Head is so famous. Many ladies are starting like her...!_, I thought, twitched my eye because how I hate him!

The blonde-haired woman giggled all of a sudden.

"**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING NOW!?**," I yelled at her. Now I'm getting mad because of her...!

"Nothing.. are you actually jealous?"

I hid my face so she won't seen me that I was blushed. "Shu-Shut up..!," I muttered.

"Well... since I was a child, Cobra found me.. I was sat on the ground all alone and watched everyone worked. I was a ghost back then...," she started told her story.

"...How the hell did you became a ghost?," I cut her past first. I wasn't quite sure how did she became a ghost. Is it because of the wizard who cast her a curse?

"I forgot totell yuo this.. Remember Erza was once to be a slave of Tower Heaven?"

I nodded.

"After she left the tower, the guards were mistaking that I was once with them too. So, they intend to kill me by threw me to the wall in fullspeed. At first, I thought they were joking to kill me.. But it was the truth," she explained it.

My eyes were widen opened. That's too much. They're nothing but a monster! Why the hell did they kill her like that?!

"I thought my spirit was finally peace.. but it wasn't. I couldn't rest very comfortly. So my soul stuck in the tower and there's no way I can go to heaven or hell..."

"Th-That bastard...!" I hissed. If I ever found them.. I definitely will...

"Don't worry...," she cut me off.

"It's over now... They won't hurt me anymore.. Only Brain would come and get me," she continued.

As I finally calmed down, I started to hear her story again..

"Cobra was a very kind person.. he wasn't feared me even if I was a ghost. He held his arm out to me so I can come with him..," she explained to me. "The more I became close to him, the stronger feelings I feel for him," she said, started to daydream,. She's a lot like.. that rain lady, isn't she?

I guess I finally finds out why Kinana like him so much...

"By the way...," the blonde-haired woman changed the subject. "Are you going to fight Brain?," she asked. I think she's already ask me that for second times... But I became serious and nodded. "Yeah. I'll beat him before the war starts," I replied.

"Brain is already became powerful than before, so, you should be careful and have a stragedy first," she reminded me.

I gave a smirked. "That will be piece of cake! I can even destroy the airship too!," I exclaimed. Now I'm all fired up!

A moment then, Elin giggled to me... again! "**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?!**,"

"Nothing. Anyway, let's go and finds him then," she said, walked first.

"O.. Oi wait!"

Elin POV

To be honest, little by little, I'm starting like Natsu-san. He looked a lot like Cobra.. Those slanty eyes.. His personality.. It was the same as Cobra. Maybe I should confess him knce the war is over. Brain.. I will stop you.

As I walked, I held Natsu-san's hand like a couple. He then noticed me. "What's wrong?," he asked me. I shook my head. "Nothing. It was a little cold. So I want you to warm me up," I lied.

"**I'M NOT YOUR FIRE!**," he yelled at me again. I'm starting to like him even if he kept yelled to me all the time...

* * *

**Omake(Future child)  
**

**Cobra: **So what are you going to do now?

**Kinana:** Well, since my work is done, I would like to try to eat the famous seafood restaurant

**Cobra:** I wouldn't mind at all...

**Before the crimson-haired man and the barmaid went on a dinner, a young girl quickly hugged Cobra with a fullspeed like she was playing a chase.**

**Girl:** Otou-san!

**Kinana:** Eh?! O..Otou-san?

**Girl:** I'm so glad to see you again! Let's play Cops and Robbers!

**Cobra and Kinana looked confused. They didn't knew who the hell is this kid. Though, her hair was maroon and had a hairstyled like Kinana.**

**Kinana:** I'm sorry... but who are you?

**Girl:** My name is Erika. I'm Erik and Kinana's daughter. And I'm from the future actually (smiled)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C&K: WHAAAAAAAAT?!**

* * *

**Indeed Erika will be Cobra's and Kinana's daughter name. I've been wanted to write Rika but I think Erika is better :) if you wanted to know more about her, read it in my profile. I'm not quite sure whether I'll write a sequel again or this is going to be end. Maybe I'll have to w8 a few fans read about them together first.  
**


	40. Last Emily's moment

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;)) And like I said, the story wasn't finish yet. It take a little while :D  
**

* * *

"So.. I've heard you lost Elin..," Brain muttered

Emily kneeled down on him, because she respected him like he was a god. He's the only person she can trusts.. This man... was the one who kept her sister in the birdcage.

"I'm truly sorry, Brain-sama," the blonde-haired android said, feelings guilty because she had been defeated by her own sister in force...

_As the sisters were still fight, Elin's final blow to finish off is, threw her swords and pinned Emily to the wall with a fullspeed, which she finally gives up._

_"Now tell me.. what's your plan to come here?," Elin asked. "You must have a good reason, isn't that right?"_

_"Heheh...," her sister suddenly laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I came here to get you back!"_

_"What?," Elin looked confused._

_"For many years, you've been disappeared from me without a word, but I've heard from Brain-sama who take care of you as a member of Oracion Seis, you never loved me anymore ever since you've found your new prince charming, Cobra," Emily explained. "I'll never forgive him... It's because of that bastard, you've changed!"_

_The blonde-haired woman remained silent._

_"Now... as your elder sister, I want you to strip yourself in front of me whether you're really android like me or not," Emily ordered, gave a smirked._

_As Elin heard it, her eyes were widen opened. It's the first time she's been punished by her beloved sister. ...Or maybe she's not her beloved sister anymore... more like an enemies. But what's done is done. She had to follow her sister's order. Elin then reequip herself so she can stropped in front of Emily just as she told her._

_Unfortunately..._

_"Eh?"_

_Emily's jaws dropped._

_Elin was actually requiping an armor called, Heaven's Wheel Armor, and took out 250 swords so she can kill Emily even if she's her sister._

_"Trying to hurt my friend.. thought I ran away without a reason...? I'll never forgive this... You make me sick," Elin muttered, with a devil tone. "It was you're the one who supposed to be blame. Since we were in elementary school, you're the one ordered your friends to bully me. I've been suffered it's because of you. And you think it's my fault because of this...? I'll kill you without mercy," the dark aura started to appear around her. _

_Emily sweated-sropped a lot. She never seen her sister can be a devil like that. No... she was a Satan! She was really serious and the android is going to get killed without mercy!_

_"**AA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"_

_The blonde-haired android yelled as hard as she could until her life is over. But..._

_BANG!_

_Elin used her special attack, Headbutt, to Emily's head instead using swords to let her defeated easily._

_"So are you going to give up?," Elin asked._

_"Ha.. Hai..."_

Brain remained silent because he was so stupid using a weak trash like Emily.

"Please Brain-sama, give me one more chance to kill the fairies!," she begged.

The silver-haired man sighed. "I don't need a scrap metal like you," he muttered.

"What?"

He then shot her used Dark Capriccio in fullspeed, which it stabbed to Emily's abdomen.

"The android woman couldn't moved anymore. But she knew that her fate had come.. Once she failed, her payment.. is a life.

_My prayer is... I want to be with Onee-chan just like the old days... Elin.._

"I don't need an old rusty metal like you.. You are nothing but a scrap metal only," Brain said, ordered the robots to dump her to the garbage room. He then thought something for a moment... _I guess I'll kill them by myself then..._

* * *

"What is it?," the crimson-haired man asked, after they heard from the old man wants a favor from them.

he remained silent... It may hurt their feelings.. "I want you to kill... Elins"

As Cobra heard it, he felt shocked, and quickly gripped the professor's collar.

"What. Are. You. Trying. To. Say?!," he hissed every word he gave.

The old man knew this is going to happen.. He can felt sympathy about him sometimes though the crimson-haired man thought to the wrong person..

"Actually, I was talking to the another Elin," he explained them. "Come with me"

Elin's adoptive father showed them to the another room. They could felt some powerful magic in that room especially to Cobra. It was really powerful than they could imagined. What kind power is this?

As they entered it, their saws dropped. What they saw, is there was a lot of Elin in each incubator. They had a same body. 250 incubators in the room.

"What the hell.. is this?," Cobra asked, looked so horrified to see them. They were sleeping in the incubator. Maybe they actually recharge?

"Elin's clones," the old man replied. "I made them for 7 years... all of it," he continued. "Brain ordered me to create her in android formed. And I have to follow his orders or Elin's life might be too danger"

"if you want us to destroy them, then why did you make them in the first place?"

The professor remained silent. Maybe Cobra was right. Why did he make them in the first place? He should have thinking first. But it was too dangerous if he didn't made these robots fast...

"That is...," he mumbled, didn't knew how would he explained to them..

"Ano... I think you went too far..," Kinana whispered to the crimson-haired man.

Cobra felt a little... guilty. Asked such a rude words to the old man.

"Uh.. I didn't meant to say like that... I mean..," he stuttered to each word he took out.

"...Don't worry. I have to blame myself.. I'm doing this just for her.. Ever since Elin always with me, it felt like she was my own daughter even though we're not related...," the professor told them. "I wish I could have a daughter like her..."

Cobra remained silent.. He knew how's the old man feel..

For a moment, he sighed to break the awkward silent.

"Fine.. I'll do it"

"What?"

"Once the androids destroy, everything turn back to normal and the last boss will be Brain, right?," the crimson-haired man guessed.

The professor nodded. Each words Cobra had gave was correct.

He then gave a smirked. "Now I'm all fired up," he mimic Natsu's favourite quote, started to activate the dragon force to destroy all the androids.

"Ano.. don't be reckless like Natsu-san, alright?," Kinana warned him

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Elin were still on their way to find Brain. Though, it's difficult than they imagined. The salamander had a good smell of him. But smelling those oils.. and smokes on the airship made him hard to find the silver-haired man. As they've been walked a little while, they found two paths.

"Which way?," Elin asked.

Natsu took a looked to the right path.. after that, to the left path.. then again, back to the right. It's hard to decide it..

"Left path!," he said, quickly entered the left path. However, the blonde-haired woman stood there and wait until he came back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A moment then, she could felt the ground was trembling.. A strange sounds of rumble coming to the left path where Natsu is. She saw the Salamander quickly ran away as fast as he could, and he actually had been chased by a few dragons-like robots.

"**RIGHT PATH! RIGHT PATH!**," he yelled.

"Alright then!," she said, followed his ordered and quickly went to the right path. "What did you do?!," Elin then asked even though they're still had been chased by the mecha dragons.

"It was so dark at the left path, so I just yell whether if anyone was there.. but those dragons machine started to chase me!," Natsu replied.

"Baka mono! You shouldn't have yelling! You really can be like Cobra, you know!"

"**I'M NOT!**"

**Mecha Dragons**

A robot that looks a lot like dragon. He was as big as Wyvern but looks like Igneel. Their skin is made by metal and silver. Their special attack is Dragonbreathed. Warning: Don't ever wake them while they were sleeping. They cam be a docile robot.

* * *

**Omake  
**

**As always, Cobra played his pet, Cubellious since he was bored...**

**Angel:** Hey Cobra! Cobra!

**Cobra:** What?

**Angel:** Want to see my new magic?

**Cobra:** (Sigh) Fine.. whatever...

**Angel:** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

**Cobra:** ...?

**Suddenly, there's a lot of angels and called Cobra's name in multiple times, which made him horrified. He couldn't take it anymore to hear that voice. Finally, for a few minutes later, he yelled like an idiot. It was another nightmare about Angel.**

**Meredy:** What? Did you get another nightmare?

**Cobra:** _I'M GOING KILL YOU NEXT TIME!_

* * *

**Haha... I kinda feel bad for you Cobra.. Btw, the idea was coming from Aizen and Hinamori funny comic from Bleach. I'm a new fan of that anime and I also ship them XD But I only like them. Of course, I ship hitsuKarin too  
**

**Anyway, hope the story looks better. Please review and tell me how's the story is. Review may can help me get a cool ideas too. The more review I get, the more ideas I'll get too XD But don't flame if the story is doesn't make any sense. It's my story and idea. So, I can write whatever I want. I'm also truly sorry if there's no Cobkina moments right now. But I promise that I will write the best Cobkina moments.  
**

**I think this robot arc is focus about my character, Elin. As you can see, about that woman and the robots, they are from Wonderland Online(which i've already tell you guys). If anyone had played that game and finish Elin's death quest, would anyone tell me or PM me about it. I found those quests from forum and it looks interested to me. Unfortunately, I don't even know what does her true story since that quest is only fro lvl 100+ -.-''**

**And, about the mecha dragons, it's actually like encyclopedia. I'm really afraid if anyone couldn't understand why do the robots suddenly chased Natsu all of a sudden. So, maybe writing encyclopedia about robots may can help people understood. Hope you like it :)) I said it once again, the story is NOT end yet. I'll tell you guys later.**

**Last but least, as i read JuviaIce's post from tumblr, I think for the new chap. of the manga, there might be special volume like, Rainbow Sakura, Coca-cola, Welcome to the Fairy Fountain and so on. Well, what I means is, there might have a lot of canon couple moment included Cobkina. Idk why.. but I can't w8 to find out. Hope Hiro Mashima didn't disappointed us...**


	41. 2nd Gen Dragonslayer Dragon Force

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

As Team 1 tried to find Brain, that's what they've heard from Cobra, Carla could see something from the future... The Kingdom of Fiore had been attacked! There's so many wizards fought their enemies. Some of them were died.. and some of them are still survived. They actually fought an enemy with a same appearance.. like Elin, an employee of Fairy Tail. Could it be that she's actually a betrayer?

The white exceed felt horrified and gasped as she finally seen everything. Though, it wasn't sure whether it may happened or not just like when Kinana tried to kill Cobra though she didn't...

"What's wrong, Carla?," Wendy asked.

Her partner shook her head and hid about the strange future. "It's nothing..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Team 3, Cobra should beat 250 Elins all of it once and for all so the war will over. And Brain's plan might failed. But will he able to beat it alone?

"Are you ready?," the professor asked.

The crimson-haired man nodded. He take it as a 'yes'. And so, the old man started woke them up by opening the incubators in unison. However...

_RING! RING! RING!_

There's a sound of alarm.

**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!**

As those voices kept ringing every time, the doors then suddenly shut it in instant, included the windows.

"What happened?," an old man asked himself.

As the alarm had finally stopped, a footstep coming... Brain.

"Lo.. Lord Brain..," he stuttered, kneeled down.

"I never thought, you're going to betray me"

"That's.. that's not what you think.."

"Don't lie to me," the silver-haired man cut hi words. "I don't need a trash like you for now. And so as Emily," he said, used his Darkness Magic by just only his index and middle finger.

But... someone protected an old man, which made Brain shocked for a while only. A shield was made by poison.. Cobra.

"...Why did you protect him?"

"Because I wanted to. But why did you try to kill him?," Cobra then asked.

"It's none of your business"

"You make me sick, sometimes," he muttered. "You're almost tried to kill Sting and now.. you're trying to kill that old man just because he betray you..? I'll never forgive that"

"So what? They're just a week. They are all just like that blonde android"

Kinana and Cobra widen their eyes as they heard about the blonde-haired android. The silver-haired man was talking about Emily. Elin's twin sister!

"What did you do to her?"

"Why did you even want to know about her? I just kill her and dump to the garbage room which, she would send to the outer space," Brain replied, with a cold tone.

They are gasped to hear how did Emily's life over. That was horrible than Zero. He was once killed Klodoa though he still alive. ..If Natsu hear this, he won't forgive that old man and killed him in instant.

And so as Cobra. He didn't knew much Emily though he still cared for Elin as a close friend. No matter what happened to her, he would come and saved her even if he had to risk his own life. The crimson-haired man didn't want to lose her anymore. Even if her own sister who was once hurt her, but she still had a same blood type like Elin...

"I can even get anyone to achieve my goal. Even for the likes of-," before Brain could managed to finish it, Cobra quickly gave a Poison Dragon Iron Fist to his face and sent him to the metal wall. He couldn't stand to ehar the old man's words anymore. He's worse than a trash.

"For 18 years... you've been taking cared of us for along time... but, you didn't acted like a real father. More like you're a puppeteer. 7 years... you've been taking care of Emily and promised to her that you will show her sister again... in the end, you lied to her just as you lie to all of _us_(Oracion Seis)," Cobra hissed, a strange dark purple aura started to flow on him. A poison then burnt his clothes and his body changed into something.

A human skin... turned into a purple dragon scale. Poison Dragon..! What happened to him? He haven't learnt a magic like that, didn't he?

The old man and Kinana felt horrified to see that formed. It was like a human... turned into Acnologia, the Black Dragon.

_Wh.. What is that?_

_Take-over? No.. I don't think it is... Is it possible to learn a different magic more than 2...? Where do Erik learn it?_ Kinana thought, watched him closely. His eyes glowed in red color.

I see... He's better than the salamander... He's absolutely changed. His speed.. strength.. and defense had improved. This is the real Second Generation Dragonslayer... Dragon Force!, Brain thought, stood up. "I'm very impressed. You had changed for 7 years... Unlike that boy(Midnight), you're worth to become a member of Reborn Oracion Seis II"

"Like hell I'm going to join with you!," Cobra yelled, gave a punch on his face.

It wasn't really that tough for Brain. It was just a beginning. "Dark Capriccio!," he aims a dark magic to the crimson-haired man.

Cobra quickly jumped off to dodge his attack.

"You're too naive!," Brain shouted, tried to attack it to the sky where the crimson-haired man jumped. But...

"What?!"

Cobra wasn't up there, actually.

"You're the one who're naive"

The silver-haired man turned around, and his eyes widen opened. He didn't realized that Cobra got a dragon wings?! And even a tail!

_What is he?!_ he thought.

Cobra gave a slashed on him and fought him until he's over. He was doing for everyone.. For Sting.. For Emily.. for Elin! However, even though he's doing it for everyone...

_That's not... Erik, isn't it?, _Kinana thought. She finally realized that, he never fought the silver-haired man like that before. With a sadistic face.. A creepy grinned.. That wasn't Cobra alright. He was different than before. Where is his reckless attitude? Cheerful smiled and smirked? What made him change? Is it because of the Dragon Force? There's no one will save Brain. He die right now by Cobra's hands. Nobody.. nobody can save him now...

But...

"**YAMETE!**," Kinana yelled Cobra so he can finally realized that, he couldn't controlled himself.

And so, he stopped it. He only can hear his best friend's voice only. He always thought that he was going to kill Brian once and for all. But he won't do it just for Kinana...

Before the crimson-haired man finished fought Brain, he pushed his head to the floor so he won't get so anymore. "Don't. Ever. Used. Everyone. Like. A. Trash," Cobra hissed.

The silver-haired man remained silent, looked at the Poison dragonslayer went to the violet-haired woman and the old man. He finally realized that, he's really changed. When he took cared of him, Brain had always seen that, Cobra was once to be a killer and enjoyed to see everyone suffered in pain. But now... he wasn't.. a criminal anymore. He was like a clone of Natsu.

_What happened to him...?,_ Brain thought.

As Cobra was finally with them, he remained silent and looked down. Kinana was still feared to say it. Looking at him while he was enjoyed fighting.. made her send shivered down to her spine.

"I..."

"Sorry for scaring you," the crimson-haired man cut her word. "I guess that magic was really dangerous for me, isn't that right?," he said, gave a smirked.

She looked at him quietly. Although, she was feeling better whenever he gave her a smirked or a smiled. Those feeling of feared made it faded away from her. She was glad to have a friend like him even if he was too dangerous back then...

"Of course not. You're just reckless like Natsu-san," she giggled.

"Enough about that bastard..." he mumbled.

As they kept laughing each other, someone called them. Team 1 and 2.

"Erza-san.. everyone!," Kinana exclaimed.

"So you're finally here, eh?," and Cobra gave a smirked.

But.. for a little while, Wendy, Sorano and Erza hid their face to avoid look at Cobra. Which, made him looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Cobra...? When did you learn a habit to remove your clothes?," Jellal asked.

"What?" as Cobra looked at himself, he realized that his clothes were gone. They're actually had been burnt it's because of his poison. "**I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZED IT?!**," he yelled. "Kinana!?"

The violet-haired woman sweat dropped. "Eheheh..."

"Don't 'eheheh' to me!"

"There's a smoke back then...," she lied.

"I know that you're lying!"

As Gray and Freed tried to see that man.. they were shocked.

"**COBRA?!**," the onyx-haired man exclaimed. As for Freed, he was remained calmed only.

"Hold on... why the hell is he here?!"

"Gray... calm down. Everything is fine. He's been with us all along," Erza said.

"All along? When?"

"Well..."

"When Natsu called him 'Siegroan'," Jellal finished the sentences.

"EH?!"

"Here. You can have mine," the old man gave Cobra some clothes. (Similar as Natsu's clothes from ep. 61 though it's in black color)

"Ah.. thanks," Cobra took it, started to change.

* * *

After he finally finish wearing a new clothes...

"This is bad... something is going to happen to the Fiore," Wendy said.

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean by that? How did you know about it?," Titania asked.

"According from Carla... she said that, some robots are going to attack to the Magnolia City," the blue-haired girl explained.

"No way..."

"Hahah... that's true," a weak voice muttered. It coming from Brain. "While you guys are wasting your times, I've already send 250 Elins to the Earthland. There's no way you can do. However, even if you kill all Elins.. they are going to reborn every time. Because someone... is create them faster than that old man" he continued laughed.

"We're too.. late..."

"Oi stupid gramps! How the hell are we going to kill them?!," Cobra asked, gripped his clothes.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you," Brain replied, gave a smirked.

The crimson-haired man couldn't take him anymore. And so...

**BANG!**

He used a headbutt to the silver-haired man, which made him passed out.

"Now tell me how to kill them!?"

The Fairy Tail wizards looked at him, sweat-dropped. "Is he... really Cobra from Oracion Seis..?"

"He's really changed alright" Kinana gave a fake smiled.

"That's Cobra for you" Lector said, appeared out of nowhere.

"By the way, have we forgot someone?," Sorano asked.

.

.

.

.

"...Where the hell is Natsu?," someone is finally noticed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Natsu and Elin, they've been chased a different enemies robots this time, Mecha Crows.

"**LET'S GO THAT WAY!**," he ordered her.

"Like hell I'm going to follow your way! You've always send us to the enemies only you know that!," the blonde-haired woman yelled at him.

...It seems that they were lost to find Brain..

**Mecha Crows**

A robot that looks alike a crow. Very small though had a strong strength and defense. Just like Mecha Dragons, they had a silver skin and made by a metal. Their special attack is Peck.

* * *

**Omake(Erza's kya)  
**

**Erza: **Is everyone alright?!**  
**

**Jellal: **_Chotto.. Why does Erik naked? Is he like.. Gray...?_

**Kinana: **Erza-san.. everyone...!

**Cobra: **(Smirk) You guys are finally here, eh?

**As the Team 1 and 2 went toward to Cobra and Kinana, Titania suddenly fall into the hole.**

**Erz: Kyaa!**

**Team 3 was kinda shocked to hear Erza's cute squeal.**

**Cobra: **Did.. did she just say 'kyaa'? 'Kyaa' for real?

**Kinana: **That's kinda... cute

**As she finally get up from the hole..**

**Erza:** Anyway, why did you strip like Gray?

**Cobra:** _It felt like nothing happening to her..._

**Kinana:** _That's Erza-san for you_

* * *

**Haha... I kinda feel bad for you Erza. I was just wondering... what does Cobra's reaction when he hears Erza's cute kya XD.  
**

**Anyway, if anyone want to know what does Cobra's look like in dragon formed, check in my profile and go to Between Fire and Poison :D  
**

**Ugh... I hate writing fighting scene even though I really like a story of fighting sometimes. However, I actually didn't knew how to explain it or something like that -.-'' Well, watever.. enjoy.**

**Just my predictions... I think 2 or 3 chap. left the robots arc is going to finish. And the bad news is... THIS STORY IS ALMOST GOING TO FINISH! D: I just hope that the story looks great -_-'' If you want to know it, check on my profile.  
**

**last but least... Too bad that Cobra is sending back to the prison again T_T Though I don't quite understand about his thoughts... 'In order to save all six mages'. Could it be that Reborn Oracion Seis is come back again...? :O I just hope that he won't become antagonist again... Still.. IT'S HURT..! MY FEELS FOR COBRA X KINANA! XC**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here's a new chap. Hope you like it ;))  
**

* * *

Cobra had finally defeated Brain, his old enemy who intend to create a world with robots. But even though he won't fight anymore... they were too late. The robots here now at the Magnolia City. To kill all humans. Like Elin was once said... When the robots are here.. humans will extinct.

How will they be able to kill them now? They're still in the airship to find a way to kill the androids and robots from reborn. Can someone would come and save the city?

"That old man..!," Cobra hissed.

"But I'm sure there's another way to stop them..," Wendy muttered.

"What could it be?," Carla asked.

Everyone remained silent and watched the androids went on land and destroy every buildings at the Magnolia City. They couldn't leave the airship yet.. According from Brain, even if they kill all androids, they will reborn back.

As some ladies(included Wendy) avoid to look at the world was in a war, a strange bomb just fell on a few androids coming from the sky. Team Fairy Tail noticed it.

"What was that?"

"A bomb, I supposed.."

As they watched another bomb aim it to the robots, they could hear someone whispering them in their head. Using a telepathy.

_Is anyone here? Speak to me!_

"That voice.."

"Hibiki?!," Titania exclaimed.

_Erza-san?! We're so glad that you're alright.._

I can't believed that bastard is here... Cobra thought, remembering what happened at the Ryuuzetsu Land: Kinana had been flirted by the pervert pegasus..

"What's going on?," Erza asked.

_We've heard some mages from the sky would come to the Magnolia City and destroy it. So, we come here to stop them_, Hibiki replied.

"Is that so? Thank you"

_Oh.. don't thank us. Thanks to Sting from Sabertooth. He told us everything about it_

Oh yeah... that blondie.. I kinda forgot about that guy... the crimson-haired man thought again.

In fact, Fairy Tail and the others legal guilds were fighting too. Take a look

Everyone looked at the land back just as Hibiki told them.

They could see a few mages from Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus fought the clones of Elin. Even Sting was there too.

"Mina..."

"Hibiki, do you have any info of them to defeat it?," Titania asked.

Well, as you can see.. according from my Archive, someone is still create them right now, he replied.

Cobra widen his eyes after he heard from Hibiki, and so as Kinana. He then took a looked at the old man.

The crimson-haired man's face changed into serious. "What's going on, actually?," he asked. "If you're the only one who could create the clones... then who did it right now?"

The old man looked down and felt a little guilty... He couldn't kept it anymore since he's not Brain's slave.. And they're all doing this just for his adoptive daughter...

He sighed. "Beside me.. there's another person who create her...," he replied. "Come with me"

The old man take them to the lift, using a card key to get to the top floor.

For a few minutes only, they finally arrived at the 3rd floor, Control Room, where Brain controlled the airship. Right now, it's had been Auto. And there's nothing in here but only a machine to control it and even incubators that Elin's adoptive daughter create some clones. There's even a few robots too, Mecha Goblins, who created some clones of Elin.

"What are those?"

"Those are my first creation of robot...," an old man replied. "... and the worst"

Team Fairy Tail sweat-dropped.

"So... all we have to do is beat that guys' ass right?"

The professor nodded. "Exactly"

The crimson-haired man smirked. "This gotta be a piece of cake," he said, using a dragon force.

"Uh.. Try not to be reckless like Natsu-san...," Kinana commented.

"You've already repeated. I know that!"

As the Mecha Goblins heard the conversation from Team Fairy Tail, they turned around and shocked.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You can't get away from this!"

They said, prepared to fight them. Although, the old man was right. They were really weak. Cobra, Jellal and Gray fought them just only a second. It wasn't really that hard. The Mecha Goblins given up and defeated so easily. They're so weak.

They're panting... "This... isn't over yet..!"

The Mecha Goblins started to destroy all the machine to control the airship. The airship is out of control now!

"Hahaha! Prepare to sleep well," they said, vanished form the Control Room.

"No!," Wendy exclaimed.

Elin's adoptive father tried to control the airship. But he failed. It might be too late if he fix it right now. All of his tool are in his room. It was from the first floor.

"It's no use. There's some machine that those goblins had destroyed it," the old man told them.

"Now what?"

Ad they think about something, the crimson-haired man heard a strange noise coming from the above. He took a looked at it for a moment..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's another strange sound again.. Every time he heard it, Cobra could have a bad feeling... Finally, someone is actually fell from the above. Natsu and Elin.

"**AARGH!**"

"**KYAAA!**"

"N-Natsu?! Elin!," the crimson-haired man exclaimed.

Both of them(natsu and elin) fell on Cobra's back.

"Ouch..," Natsu grunted.

"You shouldn't have step on the floor.. It's been a few decades you know?!," the blonde-haired woman told the salamander.

"...Oi! Teme..!," the crimson-haired man hissed. It's like Natsu and Elin didn't realized what on earth do they land on.

"Eh? Cobra? What the hell are you doing?," the salamander asked, looked clueless as Sting.

"What the hell in your ass! Get off from me!," he yelled, pushed them away. "You've been lied on my back like I'm just a pillow!"

Team Fairy Tail giggled because how funny Cobra is in the end. He then took a glared on them as they stopped laughing.

"What happened to you? We've been searching for you everywhere," Kinana said, felt worried sick about them.

"Well, as we tried to find Brain.. we had been chased so many weird machine monsters..," Salamander explained, tried to tell them from the flashback. But...

"**ENOUGH WITH THE FLASHBACK! JUST GIVE US A SHORT STORY!**," one of the Team Fairy Tail yelled him, intruded Natsu from the long flashback story.

"Alright.. Alright.. I'll explained it," Elin replied. "As we get out from the airship by the ladder... Well, it's the only way to avoid some Mecha monsters chased us.. Natsu-san just stepped on a weird floor, that's it's almost going to break... He then stepped on it really hard and we're finally here. That's how the story is...," she finally explained them.

Everyone gave a word of 'Oh...'

"Anyway, what's going on?," she asked.

"There's a bad news and the worst news," Cobra replied. "Which news would you like to hear?"

"Uh... I think a bad news will be fine"

"Well, the bad news is, all the machine that we need to control the airship was had been destroyed and it's already out of control," he replied. "And the worst news is... the airship are going to fall... right now!"

_No way... There's gotta be a way to stop it..._, Elin thought.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's not going to have a horrible news..."

_30 seconds left the airship are going to explode_

.

.

.

.

"**STUPID VOICE! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US EARLIER!**," Cobra yelled, everyone became panic.

The blonde-haired woman remained silent and bit her lip. There's one way to stop the airship from explosion and land on the earthland safely... But.. she had to sacrifice her life to do that. She then took a looked on natsu and Cobra who tried to stop the machines. It's getting worst.

_10 seconds left..._

"You bastard! You shouldn't pressed whatever you wanted!," the crimson-haired man yelled.

"Stop acted like a kid!," Sorano interrupted them.

For a moment, Elin finally decided... Sacrifice herself for her friends.. Everyone had came here to save her and stop Brain. So, she had to repay something. If she hadn't met them, this won't kept happening.. Especially for Cobra.

"You guys...," she muttered. Team Fairy Tail and the old man looked at her.

"Get out from this room. I can take care of my self." she continued.

Her father felt horrified and he knew what's on her mind. "It can't be... you can't do this!"

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I'm going to stop this from exploded and land safely," she replied.

"It's impossible, Elin-san," Kinana said.

"I know.. but there's only one way to do..," she told them. "But...," the blonde-haired woman sighed and she had no other choice.. but to send them by herself. If she explain them right now, there's isn't time. "I'm sorry.." she reequip herself into Flight Armor, and attacked Team Fairy Tail included her father until they pass out for a moment only.. Even Cobra, and sent them out from the Control Room.

_5 seconds left..._

Nobody hasn't woke up yet.. But only _him_. He could see the door to get to the Control Room was going to close. He didn't want to let this happened to her. Not this time! Cobra quickly went to the Control Room though.. it's too late. The door had closed tightly and it would never open.

"Opened the door, Elin!," Cobra ordered her. But she won't obey him anymore. She just stood there and waiting the time would be out.

"Mina... I just want to say that, thank you got everything you had done to me.. Even though it's only a few weeks I've been with Fairy Tail.. but it's still great" she gave a confession.

"Don't be ridiculous! Open it right now!," he yelled again, knocked the door very hard.

"I couldn't had done without you guys... Especially for you, Cobra. You've been teach me everything since we were a child.. And even you, Natsu-san. You're even supported me all the time...," she continued.

"Don't you dared throw your life away already!"

_Zero... Self-destruction activated_

Elin then screamed as loud as she could until everyone could hear it very well and there's a sound of 'boom'. The explosion was only coming from the Control Room. The whole airship didn't exploded. It was safe. They thought that's what she meant... She sacrifice herself to save everyone else from this airship. The blonde-haired woman used Shell Magic to let the self-destruct activate only in the Control Room. But the other rooms were saved and sound. But.. Team Fairy Tail and the old man couldn't hear or felt any presence of Elin anymore.. Or maybe she actually...

"**ELIIIIIN!**"

**Mecha Goblin**

Elin's adoptive father's first creation of robot. And the worst of all. Very weak. Had a low speed, strength and defense. Their special attack is, Goblin's Punch

**Shell Magic**

The user creates a big green turtle-like shell to absorb the magical power to avoid from attack a whole place, only one small room.

* * *

**Omake(The end of Cobkina?!)  
**

**Cobra:** Geez... It's about time. Just 3 or 4 chaps left it's finally over. I don't care if it's so good. I'm going to end this once and for all. So be prepared, stupid author! I'm not scared of you.

**Author:** Oho.. Really? Give it all you got

**Cobra:** The first thing I'm gonna do is getting arrest by that four-eyed bastard(Lahar) and that scar bastard(Doranbolt). After that-

**Before Cobra could finished his words, Laentine jumped on his back**

**Author:** Lol You silly fictional character.. I'll _never_ stop writing Cobkina. Now come along, you two

**Laentine:** ...Baka

**Cobra:** Shut up Laentine...! Now get off from me!

* * *

**Haha... I kinda feel bad for you Cobra. Using you in every story and you might felt bored and annoyed XD Well, of course. Even Natsu and Lucy felt the same way.  
**

**Btw, hope you guys understand the info about Shell Magic :D**

**Anyway, sorry for the late of updating/ I just focus on writing my new future story, Mermaid's voice. I'll publish it once BFAP finish and I'll announce it at the tumblr.  
**


End file.
